Messin' with the Mews
by MikaZuki Blood-AngelofDarkness
Summary: You know the game. Send in your questions and dares for the TMM cast. We're gonna have lots of fun while also torturing Inuyasha. Rating raised from language by me, ITKL, and Inuyasha.
1. The start

Mika: I guess we have to start with the disclaimer.

ITKL: WE DON'T OWN TMM. Or Inuyasha, so don't sue or face my mallet.

Mika and ITKL were witting on a bench in the park, bored out of their minds. "Lets torture Inu," suggested ITKL.

"We did that an hour ago," Mika replied.

"Oh yeah."

Then one of those cartoon light bulbs popped over Mika's head. "I GOT IT! We can make our own show that involves torturing all the mew mew characters!"

ITKL clapped her hands in joy. "Perfect."

The duo ran to Mika's house and set everything up. "And we're rolling in 3.…2.…….1.…" said Mika. And the show started.

Mika: Hey y'all. I'm MikaTheCatHanyou.

ITKL: And I'm InuToshKibaLover11.

Mika: We are here today on our new show……….

Both: Messin' with the Mews!

Mika: (waves hands and all the characters appear)

Ichigo: Where are we?

ITKL: You are on Messin' with the Mews.

Ryou: Oh no. Not another one of those shows where the reviewers torture us.

Mika: (grinning like a 5 year old) Of course it is.

Inuyasha: (coming down basement steps) Mika, where are you?

ITKL, Mika: (grin evilly with a major idea)

Mika: Down here!

Inuyasha: (come down steps) What is this?

Mika: SIT! SIT! SIT!

Inuyasha: (is sat into unconsciousness)

ITKL: So you know the deal.

Mika: Review with questions or dares for the mew cast or InuBaka over here.

Mika, ITKL: BYE!


	2. Episode 1

"Hurry up, ITKL," shouted Mika. They were suppose to be at the studio (Mika's house) 5 minutes ago. ITKL just had to get that second serving of ice cream. "I'm coming, I'm coming," yelled ITKL. They finally got to Mika's house and ran into the basement. "YOUR LATE!" shouted Kagome. She was the girls' director/producer.

Mika was about to open her mouth when Kagome said something. "Never mind. Miroku, start the camera."

Miroku was the girls' camera dude. He started the camera. "3.…………2.………..1.……. ACTION!"

Mika: Hola

ITKL: Bonjour.

Mika: Inuyasha, do the disclaimer.

Inuyasha: I am forced to be here against my own will. Mika doesn't own TMM or me. If she did, the world would end.

ITKL: She is queen of the underworld.

Mika: Hey Blondie! Read the first review.

Ryou: Fine. This one is from BubblesBoo.

**Ryou: HII! c(: -hugs Ryou- lol**

**kishu: kiss Mika :)**

**all girls: do you think kishu is cute?**

**Mika: you have permission to hurt them, but don't kill them. And if one of them calls kishu hot then you can hurt her more than you hurt the ones who called him cute.**

**Masaya: go jump off a cliff into ice cold water full of sharks jellyfish, alligators, crocodiles, and stingrays.**

**Inuyasha: SIT!**

**everyone: sit Inuyasha c(:**

**well, that's all I can think of right now. Bye bye! -winks and does peace sign-**

Ryou: (is being hugged) Hey.

Mika: (is turning red while Inuyasha holds off the urge to kill Kish) Why would I want to do that?

ITKL: C'mon Miks. We all know you like him.

Mika: (is turning even redder)

Kish: (smirks and kisses Mika)

Mika: ( kisses back) I hope your happy.

ITKL: Very.

Ichigo: A little.

Mint: (turns red) Yes.

Pudding: I don't know. I'm too young for that kind of stuff. Plus I have my Taru-Taru Na No Da.

Tart: (turns red)

Lettuce: Kind of.

Zakuro: I don't like perverts.

Mika: (is trying hard not to kill Mint) Next dare. I'm gonna love this one.

Masaya: Why does everyone hate me?

ITKL: Cause, you're a gay, idiotic, baka, tree-hugger. (Hits him with a mallet)

Masaya: OW! This will hurt more. (jumps off a cliff into an ice cold lake filled with sharks, jellyfish, alligators, crocodiles, and stingrays.)

Mika: (brings him back and revives him)

ITKL: Aw. Why did you do that?

Mika: Who are you gonna torture later chapters?

ITKL; True.

Inuyasha: (slams into the ground) Mika, when are you gonna take that power away from her?

Mika: When she makes me dump Kish in her story. (looks at Kish and turns red) I mean…Um…… Not anytime soon.

Kish: (is smirking) My ferocious Neko-chan likes me.

Mika: (turns redder) STOP CALLING ME THAT!

ITKL: Kish, hug her.

Kish: Okay. (hugs Mika)

Mika: I'm gonna kill you ITKL.

ITKL: I know.

Mika: Well since I'm the only one who can sit Inu, I'll sit him for everyone. SIT! (x12)

Inuyasha: Ow.

Mika: Ichigo read the next review.

Ichigo: The next review is from jobrosfan93.

**ryou: date meg (BubblesBoo) for one month :)**

**mint: give me ALL your money and give all your clothes to anyone who wants them **

**masaya: GO DIE!**

Mika: Meg would like that.

Ryou: Sure.

Mint: My poor money. (gives all her money to jobrosfan93)

Ichigo: I'll take the clothes. Mint: (gives Ichigo all her clothes)

Masaya: Do I have to?

Mika: You could do one of my dares.

Masaya: Okay.

Mika: Go die.

Masaya: You all hate me.

ITKL: Pretty much.

Masaya: (stabs himself with a knife)

Mika: (revives him) Now Pudding wanna join me and ITKL in our ending song, which is probably really retarded. KAGOME WROTE IT!

Pudding: Sure.

Mika: Terror

Pudding: Pain

ITKL: Torture.

All 3: That's what goes on here. Lets Mess with the Mews!

Mika: See ya.

ITKL: REVIEW!

Inu, Masaya: Don't hurt us!


	3. Wolf's party

(A/N Im posting this a day early cause I finished it early)

Mika and ITKL were checking everything. "Streamers"

"Check"

"Balloons"

"Check"

"Cake"

"Is coming out of the oven now."

"Keiichiro baked it right? I don't want people to die from your cooking"

"Shut it Mika."

"Right, now all we need is the b-day girl."

"Your Onee-chan is gonna be so happy, Mika-chan."

Mika smiled. On Messin with the Mews, instead of answering reviews, they were throwing a party for Mika's Onee-chan, Wolf (TheSulkingWolf). It was her birthday. The door bell rang. "SHE'S HERE!" the crazy duo shouted.

ITKL ran up the stairs. Mika was about to start running when someone grabbed her around the waist. "Your gonna be my date, right Mika-chan?" Kish asked.

Mika turned red. She liked Kish but she didn't want him to know cause 1. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru would kill him and 2. ITKL would be right. She hated it when she was proved wrong. Mika pulled herself out of Kish's grasp. Wolf and ITKL walked down the stairs. "Onee-chan! Happy Birthday!" shouted Mika.

She hugged her Onee-chan. "Hey Mika-chan. What's all this?" Wolf replied.

Mika smiled. "We're hosting your party on Messin with the Mews!"

Wolf's look was OMG. Kagome entered the room. "We are on in 3.……………2.…………….1.……. Action!"

Mika: Hola.

ITKL: Konnichiwa.

Wolf: Hey.

Mika: Kish do the disclaimer.

Kish: Of course Ferocious Neko-chan.

Mika: (turns red while Wolf and ITKL giggle)

Kish: Mika doesn't owe TMM or Inuyasha who is glaring evilly at me right now. Or any songs played today.

ITKL: (bursts out laughing)

Mika: SHUT UP ITKL! (calms down) Well anyway, instead of answering reviews, we will be celebrating Wolf's B-day. All reviews will be answered next chappy.

Wolf: Chappy?

Mika: I got bored. So sue me. Well lets start with the music.

(Sk8er Boi)

**He was a boy, she was a girl Can I make it anymore obvious? He was a punk,she did ballet What more can I say? **

(Everyone starts dancing. Kish grabs Mika and starts twirling her. Wolf and ITKL start dancing. Ichigo is dancing with Masaya and Lettuce is dancing with Pai. Everyone else is paired off)

**He wanted her, she'd never tell secretly she wanted him as well.**

** But all of her friends stuck up there nose they had a problem with his baggy clothes. **

**He was a skater boy, she said see ya later boy he wasn't good enough for her**

** She had a pretty face, but her head was up in space she needed to come back down to earth.**

** five years from now, she sits at home feeding the baby she's all alone she turns on tv guess who she sees skater boy rockin' up MTV.**

** she calls up her friends,they already know and they've all got tickets to see his show**

** she tags along and stands in the crowd looks up at the man that she turned down. **

**He was a skater boy,she said see ya later boy**

** he wasn't good enough for her now he's a super star slamin' on his guita****r**

** does your pretty face see what he's worth? **

**sorry girl but you missed out**

** well tuff luck that boys mine now**

** we are more than just good friends this is how the story ends**

** too bad that you couldn't see see that man that boy could be**

** there is more that meets the eye I see the soul that is inside**

** He's just a boy, and i'm just a girl can I make it anymore obvious?**

** we are in love, haven't you heard how we rock each others world I'm with the skater boy, I said see ya later boy i'll be back stage after the show i'll be at a studio singing the song we wrote about a girl you used to know**

Wolf: Great song. Hit the next.

(If Cupid had a Heart)**If cupid had a heart he would make you fal**

**lYou'd fall in love with me in no time at allIf cupid had a heart he would hear my call**

**I want him to know I'm wanting you so**

**Isn't it crazy I'm crazy for you**

**Temperature rising and losing my cool**

**Only one problem to you I'm a friend**

**How do I tell you you're my perfect ten I have searched the skies above**

**Even tried the god of love But he's yet to hook me up with you**

**If cupid had a heart he would make you fall**

**You'd fall in love with me in no time at all**

**If cupid had a heart he would hear my call**

**I want him to know I'm wantin' you so**

**If cupid had a heart he would surely throw**

**An arrow through your soul ready aim and go! If cupid had a heart you'd be mine I know**

**I need you to see I need you with me Can't ya see baby or are you so blind**

**Ever since day one it's you on my mind In a weak moment I lost my defenses**

**Ever since you boy I found all my senses**

**One way love can take a ride**

**Say you want me by your side Night and day and night I think of you**

**If cupid had a heart he would make you fall**

**You'd fall in love with me in no time at all**

**If cupid had a heart he would hear my call I want him to know I'm wantin' you so**

**If cupid had a heart he would surely throw**

**An arrow through your soul ready aim and go**

**If cupid had a heart you'd be mine I know**

**I need you to see I need you with me**

**I could be so good for you I could be your heaven too**

**If we'd only cross the line Where I'm yours and you are mine**

**I will love you all the way For forever and a day**

**Don't ya knowIf cupid had a heart he would make you fall **

**You'd fall in love with me in no time at all **

**If cupid had a heart he would hear my call I want him to know I'm wantin' you so**

**If cupid had a heart he would surely throw**

**An arrow through your soul ready aim and go **

**If cupid had a heart you'd be mine I know**

**I need you to see I need ya with me **

Mika: Time for cake.

Inuyasha: Oh no. ITKL, Mika, and sugar don't mix.

ITKL: SUGAR!

(Cake is brought out and the singing began)

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday to you

Happy Birthday Dear Wolf

Happy Birthday to you

ITKL, Mika: And Many Moreeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee.

Wolf: (blows out candles and applause is sounded)

Mika: CAKE!

ITKL: SUGAR!

(Cake is passed out and is gobbled down)

Mika: (after 5 slices) My stomach ain't happy.

ITKL: (After half the cake) Neither is mine.

Wolf, Ichigo, Ryou: 3, 2, 1.

ITKL, Mika: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (start going on a sugar rush)

Wolf: Oh crap. Well before my little sis and her FFBF (Fanfic Best friend) destroy the studio.

Everyone (But Mika and ITKL): BYE!

Mika: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!

ITKL: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	4. Episode 3

"We're here on time!" shouted Mika, bursting through the basement doors.

"Barely," replied Kagome.

"Shut up Kags. Once you put on that director's cap of yours, you turn mean," said ITKL.

"Lets just start the show. And we start in 3.………..2.………..1.…..Action!"

Mika: Hey my fanfic home peeps.

ITKL: Rainbow, do the disclaimer.

Ryou: You've been talking to Meg again, haven't you.

Wolf: Yes we have. Now do the disclaimer. (A/N Wolf will be in every chapter till Monday)

Ryou: (groans) Fine. Mika, ITKL, and Wolf don't own TMM or Inuyasha who hates Kish.

Inuyasha: Yeah I do!

Mika: Inuyasha, don't be so mean.

ITKL: Aw. Mika's sticking up for her boyfriend.

Mika: (turns red) He isn't my boyfriend!

Wolf: Riiiiiiiight. Our first review is from Bubbles Boo (Meg).

**wait...ryou's my boyfriend? -reads again-...**

**Masaya: I don't hate you? -opens arms- Hug? -Masaya hugs her- -knees masaya in nuts- OOPSIESS!!**

**Inuyasha: SIT x) it's fun sitting you.lol. SIT SIT SIT! alrighty, i'm done sitting you (for now)**

**kishu: sing a love song to mika c(:**

**everyone: i'm having a party and your all invited. (yes, even the tree-hugging baka) and you can pick who your dates are.**

**kishu: you are my big brother! :) HOLA BIG BROTHER! x)**

**mika: ryou's my boy friend**

**everybody: as you can all probably know by now, i'm in a little shock.lol.**

**well, that's all i can think of now.bye bye-winks and does peace sign-**

Mika: Yes. Ryou is your boyfriend.

Masaya: OW!

Inuyasha: (after being sat) OW! I hate you Meg.

Kish: This is the song Pop Princess (Mika doesn't own) by click 5. (starts singing)

I lost myself at your show last night Looking at the sparkling eyes In the middle of a fresher crowd You keep living like you're a movie star But tell me who you really are When the lights go down Baby you're a glitter doll On the radio I dissolve In the stereo You've got me You've got me coming back for more CHORUS Pop princess hold my hand Pop princess I'm a fan Pop princess I need you now Freak me out, turn me inside out Pop princess make me smile Pop princess drive me wild Pop princess I need you now So baby turn your love up loud You were hiding in a darkened stall Waiting on your curtain call Getting your piece of mind But I was looking at the glossy stare I knew who was really there And I'd like to spend some time Baby you're a glitter doll On the radio I dissolve In the stereo You've got me You've got me coming back for more Chorus Baby girl I think you're radical But you're a star and I'm fanatical Can we start something new Just between me and you Chorus Pop princess, ohh Pop princess, ohh So baby turn your love up loud Pop princess, ohh Pop princess, ohh So baby turn your love up loud Pop princess, ohh Pop princess, ohh So baby turn your love up loud Pop princess I need you now So baby turn your love up loud

ITKL: So KAWAII!

Wolf: Mega Kawaii.

Kish: I call Mika!

Mika: Yea……… What?

Ryou: I'll go with you Meg.

ITKL: I guess I'm stuck with Pai.

Wolf: (poufs in Neji(Mika no own) You're my date.

(Everyone else pairs off)

(Go to Party and have rocking time)

(3 hours later)

Kish: Did you like the party Mika-chan?

Mika: It was pretty good.

ITKL: And your gonna admit you like Kish?

Mika: Nope.

Wolf: Everyone send in your reviews saying Mika should admit her feelings.

Mika: Or how bout we not and say we did? Kish-kun say the next review.

Kish: Kish-kun?

Mika: (turns red) I mean, just say the review.

Kish: (smirking) This review is from jobrosfan93 (Julie).

**haha.i told meg i dared ryou to date her, and she was all like "WTH?!" and she was dumbstruck for like 30 minutes then she ran to her laptop to read episode 1 and see if i really did and review.lol.well, anywayss,**

**kishu: take mika on a romantic date**

**masaya: -whacks him with a metal hammer- -beats masaya to a bloody pulp- MWAHAHAHA!**

**mint: thanks for the money,**

**mika: sit inuyasha for me x)**

**tart and pudding: you two are so adorable! :) kiss!**

**kishu and mika: kiss(i am going to make pretty much everyone kiss someone)**

**masaya and ichigo: kiss**

**ryou: kiss meg**

**pai and lettuce: kiss**

**keiichiro and zakuro: kiss**

**everyone else: uhmm...TAKE PICTURES! :)**

**whatever guy is a good singer: sing what you got by colby o'donis**

**another guy who sings good: sing the akon parts in what you got.**

**any boy and any girl (mika can pick the girl and ITKL can pick the boy): go to the movies and the boy does that yawn thing where he puts his around the girls shoulder.**

Kish: Sure.

Mika: What?

ITKL: Go.

Kish: (takes Mika on a romantic date)

(2 hours later)(they return)

Kish: Do I get my end of date kiss?

Inuyasha: (in big bro mode) NO! (pulls Mika away)

Masaya: (dies)

ITKL: Sweet. I have a mallet too.

Mika: (Revives Masaya)

ITKL: (Kills Masaya)

Mika: (has to go and revive him again)

Mint: (is sulking) Your welcome.

Mika: SIT!

Inuyasha: (is pulled to the ground)

Mika: I liked that dare. Wait what? (reads next dare) Oh god.

Kish: Looks like people think we would make a cute couple.Mika: Ichi, help me.

Ichigo: Nope. Its fun getting Kish off my back.

Mika, Kish: (kiss. Kish is trying to get Mika to open her mouth but she refuses)

Kish: (is pouting) Your no fun.

Masaya, Ichigo: (kiss)

Mika: (poufs in Meg) Hey Meg.

Meg: Hey.

Mika: Kiss Ryou.

Meg: (turns red) Okay.

Ryou, Meg: (start kissing)

(10 minutes later)

Mika: Okay either get a room or STOP KISSING!

Ryou, Meg: (break apart and turn red)

Keiichiro, Zakuro: (kiss)

Everyone else: (are taking pics)

Kish: (sings What you got)

Ryou: (Sings Akon parts)

ITKL: Hey Mika, can I pick the girl?

Mika: (suspicious) Sure. The boy can be Kish. (mumbles) maybe then he'll leave me alone and Inu wont kill him.

ITKL: And the girl is Mika.

Wolf: Awwwwwww.

Mika: ITKL, I hate you.

ITKL: I know.

Mika, Kish: (goes to movies)

Tart, and Pudding: (follow with camera)

Kish: Do you like the movie?

Mika: I guess.

Kish: (starts yawning and puts his arm around Mika)

Mika: (Turns red)

(after movie)Mika: WE'RE BACK AND ITKL IS DEAD!

ITKL: Oh shit. (hides behind Pai)

Mika: Ichi, next review plz?

Ichigo: This review is from Wolf.

**XD funny! Stuff Mika and ITKL!**

**ITKL: If Mika like's kish then who do YOU like? hm... I dare you to hug/kiss this person!**

**Mika: Throw hot boiling tea on Masaya's face XD!**

**Masaya: Go gut yourself.**

**Well, that's all for now! later losers (masaya and Inuyasha) and later everyone else!**

Mika: (turns red) Who said I liked Kish?

Wolf: You know you do.

ITKL: I don't know. I'm more of a Inuyasha/Naruto fan.

Mika: (throws hot, boiling tea on Masaya) MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA!

Masaya: (goes to gut himself)

Masaya, Inu: HEY!

Mika: The next review is from flamingbunnies.

**These stories are really fun, cause you can take all your anger out on the poor characters.**

**Pai: who do you like more, Kish or Tart?**

**Inuyasha: Play with doggy ears Squee!**

**Mint: whenever someone asks you a question say 'moo' Mika will tell you when to stop.**

**Ichigo: sing the Burger King song!**

**I'm done torturing you for now!**

Pai: Neither. They're both annoying.

Inuyasha: (is growling) Only Kags can touch my ears.

Mika: Which means you like her.

Inuyasha: (turns red) NO I DON'T!

Mint: Sure.

Ichigo: (sings burger king song)

Wolf: Next review is from Amanda.

**ryou: sing low by flo rida**

**itkl: do you have a crush on anyone?who?**

**masaya: have you ever kissed a boy?if yes, who?and did he kiss back?**

**i****chigo: what is your name? what color is the sky? what is the opposite of down? (it should end up as ichgo blue up/ichigo blew up)**

**masaya: DIE!!**

**inuyasha: kill masaya, than let mika sit you a million times! x)**

Ryou: (sings Low)

ITKL: Not really. Maybe. Why would I tell you? STALKER!

Ichigo: Ichigo, blue, up. Oh no.

Mika, ITKL: Deidara moment! (blows up Ichigo)

Mika: (unfortunately revives her)

Masaya: (cowers in fear)

Inuyasha: (kills Masaya) Oh shit.

Mika: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHA! SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT (x1,000,000,000)!! Wolf, read the next review.

Wolf: This review is from Me!c( :

**(giggleing) aw! Thank you guys :D! (gets Mika and ITKL in a death hug grip)**

Mika: Can't………..Breathe………

ITKL: Someone………….Help………….Us.

Wolf: (lets go)

Mika: (gets her breathe back) The next review is another one from flamingbunnies.

**Happy Birthday, Wolf!! I Love getting hyped up on sugar.**

Wolf: Thanks.

ITKL, Mika: SUGAR! (start jumping off walls even though they didn't have sugar)

Wolf: This was a long chapter. Mika: (stops jumping) Wow. 4 updates in 1 day. I've never done that before. I officially have no life.

Inuyasha: No comment.

Mika: (is glaring at Inuyasha)

Everyone: BYE!

ITKL: Review or face my mallet. (laughs like a maniac)


	5. Episode 4

"Shouldn't we be preparing for the show?" asked Mika, taking a bite out of her cookie dough ice cream cone.

"Nope. We're on strike because of Kag's behavior. Once she puts on her cap, she is mean," replied ITKL.

"STRIKE!" yelled Wolf, throughout pissed cause Kagome insulted her acting skills.

Kish ran out of Mika and Wolf's house. "You guys have to come in. The show will start soon."

Mika shook her head. "We're on strike, right Onee-chan?"

"Right. Kagome is being mean, which isn't like her. You don't think?"

All three girls ran inside. Kish followed them, really confused. They ran into the basement and grabbed Kagome's hat right off her head. "HEY! Give me back my hat!" shouted Kagome.

Mika shot Kagome an evil glare and examined the hat. "Naraku is in SO much trouble," said Mika.

"He's jealous that you won the most evil award and he didn't. So he tried to ruin our show," said ITKL.

Inuyasha walked towards them. "He did what?"

" He put an enchantment on the hat to turn Kags mean so we would quit this show. Evil bastard. Though I'm more evil," said Mika.

Wolf groaned. "Lets just start the show. Kagome, no hat."

Kagome nodded. "Alright. 3.………2.………1.….Action!"

Mika: Hey!

ITKL: Sup.

Wolf: Hi! Inuyasha disclaimer.

Inuyasha: (groans) Mika, ITKL, and Wolf don't own TMM or me.

Mika: Kish-kun read the first review.

Kish: Sure Ferocious Neko-chan.

Mika: (turns red)

Kish: The first one is from Meg (BubblesBoo)

**lol!ryou: HI RAINBOW-KUN! -kisses him-**

**kishu: what's up big bro x) kiss mika**

**mika: kiss back and confess your love for kishu. **

**inuyasha: SIT! -sarcastically- aw...i love you too, Inu.**

**masaya: soo sorry about kneeing you in the nuts, hug?promise not to knee you. -hiding dagger behind back- -masaya huggs her and his wrist gets cut by dagger that is behind meg's back- -masaya dies from loss of blood-**

**mint: clean up the masaya bloodit's raining here x( i don't mind the lightning, but i hate the thunder!**

**kishu, pai, and tart: make the thunder stop!!**

**ichigo: i know you have a secret strawberry stash some where.show me it...OR ELSE! -pulls hammer out of hammer space AND takes dagger out of back packet- -smirks evilly-**

**itkl: push mika into the closet with kishu**

**tart: lock the closet door**

**rainbow (lol): find a way to record everything that happens in the closet**

**everyone: watch what mika and kishu do in the closet.**

**pai: pick one...lettuce**

**mika: whenever pai shows any emotion, sit inuyasha**

**inuyasha: that's for hating my big brother(kish) x)**

**well, that's all i can think of right now! -kisses ryou-bye bye!**

Ryou: Hey. (kisses back)

Mika: I hate you Meg. And you ain't a gem!

Kish: (kisses Mika)

Mika: (kisses back) Who said I loved him?

ITKL: Just say it.

Mika: Fine. I love Kish.

Kish: (hugs Mika) YAY! Ferocious Neko-chan loves me.

Mika: (turns red) No I don't. It was just a dare! Kish: (is pouting)

Wolf: This is gonna be harder than we thought.

ITKL: Yep.

Inuyasha: (face is implanted in the ground) Yeah, yeah, yeah.

Masaya: (dies)

Mika: (revives him)

Mint: Do I have to?

ITKL: (is holding her mallet) Yes.

Mint: (cleans up Masaya's blood while cowering in fear)

Pai: Unfortunately that is impossible.

Kish: Sorry little sis.

Ichigo: (cowers in fear) Yes Meg. (shows Meg her secret stash)

ITKL: I'm gonna like this dare. (pushes Mika and Kish into the closet)

Tart: (locks door)

Mika: (is banging on the door) MEG! ITKL! BOTH OF YOU ARE SO DEAD!

Ryou: (finds way to let them watch)

Everyone: (is watching what is happening)

(in the closet)

Kish: So you wanna make out?

Mika: NO!

Kish: Admit it you like me.

Mika: You want Inuyasha to kill you?

Kish: No

Mika: Then don't make me say it!

Kish: (smiles cause he know the answer) Okay. (kisses Mika on the cheek)

Mika: (turns red)

(Outside the closet)

Everyone (but Inu): Awwwwwww.

Inuyasha: I'm gonna kill him.

ITKL: (hits him with her mallet) No you are not.

Wolf: Should we let them out?

ITKL: (nods head and lets them out)

Mika: (leaps onto ITKL and tries to strangle her)

Wolf: MIKA!

Mika: (stops strangling her and smiles innocently) Yes?

Wolf: Stop.

Mika: Fine.

Pai: O.O You only gave me 1 choice.

Mika: SIT!

Inuyasha: Ow.

Ryou: (kisses back)

Mika: Next review is from Julie (jobrosfan93) who is as bad as Meg.

**mika and kishu: go on a double date with ryou and meg**

**mika: let kish give you an end of date kiss**

**inu: no going in big bro and meg can't go into annoying little sister mode and turn on the splinker.**

**kishu: -thinks- sing the song -thinks- beautiful soul by jesse mccartney to mika**

**masaya: confess your love for... -thinks- -points to tree- THAT TREE!**

**mika: bring the tree to life**

**tree: -slap masaya-**

**mika and kishu: sing you are the music in me, then kiss.and if you to aren't dating, BECOME BOYFRIEND AND GIRLFRIEND! -puts on the song sk8r boi- don't ask why i put that song on...it was actually the first song i could think of**

Mika: See what I mean.

Inuyasha: (is tied to a chair and gagged) (is thinking: cant kill Kish)

Mika, Kish, Ryou, Meg: (go on double date)

(5 hours later)

Ichigo: Where did you guys go that it took you 5 hours to come back?

Mika: (is holding stuffed cat) Disney World! Kish won me a kitty.

Kish: I made my Ferocious Neko-chan happy! (kisses her)

Mika: (turns red. Kisses back)

Meg, ITKL, Wolf: Aww. So Kawaii.

Mika, Kish: (break apart)

Kish: Sure (starts to sing)

ChorusI don't want another pretty faceI don't want just anyone to holdI don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soulYou're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna holdI wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soulI know that you are something special To you I'd be always faithfulI want to be what you always needed Then I hope you'll see the heart in me I don't want another pretty faceI don't want just anyone to holdI don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soulYou're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna holdI wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soulYour beautiful soul, yeahYou might need time to think it overBut im just fine moving forwardI'll ease your mind If you give me the chanceI will never make you cry cmon lets tryI don't want another pretty faceI don't want just anyone to holdI don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soulYou're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna holdI wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soulAm I crazy for wanting youBaby do you think you could want me too I don't wanna waste your timeDo you see things the way I do I just wanna know if you feel it tooThere is nothing left to hideI don't want another pretty faceI don't want just anyone to holdI don't want my love to go to waste I want you and your beautiful soulYou're the one I wanna chase You're the one I wanna holdI wont let another minute go to waste I want you and your beautiful soulYou beautiful soul, yeah.

Mika: (turns red) If the lyrics are messed up, blame fanfic. And Im to lazy to fix it.

Masaya: I LOVE FRED THE TREE!

Mika: (Brings tree to life)

Fred the tree: (slaps Masaya and walks off)

Mika: Great another song.

(Kish and Mika start singing)

Ichigo:Na na na naNa na na na yeahYou are the music in meYou know the words Once Upon A TimeMake you listen.There's a reason.Ichigo and Mika:When you dream there's a chance you'll findA little laughter or a happy ever afterMika and Kish:Your harmony to the melodyIt's echoing inside my headMika:A single voice(Kish: Single voice)Mika:Above the noiseKish AND Mika:And like a common threadKish:Hmm, you're pulling meMika:When I hear my favorite songI know that we belongKish:Oh, you are the music in meKish:Yeah it's living in all of usMika:And it's brought us here becauseKish AND Mika:Because you are the music in meKish and Mika:Na na na na (Ohh)Na na na na naYeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)You are the music in meMika:It's like I knew you before we met (Before we met)Can't explain it (Ohh ohh)There's no name for it (No name for it)Kish AND Mika:I'm saying words I never saidKish:And it was easy (So easy)Because you see the real me (I see)As I amKish AND Mika:You understandAnd that's more than I've ever knownMika:To hear your voice (Hear your voice)Above the noise (Ohh ohh)Kish and Mika:And no, I'm not aloneMika:Oh you're singing to me (Ohh yeah)Kish AND Mika:When I hear my favorite songI know that we belong (Yeah ohh)You are the music in meIt's living in all of usAnd it's brought us here becauseYou are the music in meTogether we're gonna sing (Yeah)We got the power to sing what we feel (What we feel)Connected and realCan't keep it all inside (Ohh)EVERYONE:Na na na na (Ohh yeah)Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)Yeah yeah yeah (Na na na na)Mika:You are the music in me (In me)EVERYONE:Na na na na (Ohh yeah)Na na na na na (Ohh yeah)Na na na naYou are the music in meEVERYONE:When I hear my favorite song (Favorite song)I know that we belong (We belong)You are the music in meYeah it's living in all of usIt's brought us here because (Here because)You are the music in meNa na na na (Ohh yeah)Na na na na (Ohh yeah)Na na na naYou are the music in me (Yeah)

Kish: (kisses Mika)

Mika: (Turns red all the way up to her cat ears)

Inuyasha: (is still gagged but trying really hard to get out)

Mika: Make me Julie. Im not dating Kish. AND I LOVE SK8ER BOI!

Wolf: That's the end to our show.

Everyone: BYE!

ITKL: And tell Mika she needs to date Kish before she makes me crazy.

Mika: Have fun with that. Review!


	6. Episode 5

Mika: Sup y'all.

ITKL: Pai my man. Do the disclaimer.

Pai: ITKL and Mika don't own TMM or Inuyasha.

ITKL: Ooh Mika.

Mika: I hate you Meg, ITKL. You know Inu is gonna kill me right?

ITKL: Yep. (poofs in Meg so she can witness it)

Meg: Mika, I did my part of the deal, you do yours.

Mika: (is glaring) FINE! I ADMIT IT! I LOVE KISH!

Kish: YES! So you'll date me?

Mika: (smirks) Nope.

Meg: Butt. But. But.

Mika: You said admit I love Kish. You never said anything about dating him.

ITKL: Damn loopholes.

Mika: (is still smirking) Meg, since you're here. Read your own review.

Meg: This review is from ME!

**mika: date kish before me, itkl, and julie go crazy.plwease.**

**ryou: heya rainbow -kisses him- can you help me get mika and kishu together?**

**inuyasha: sit!**

**mika: do you like/love kish?**

**everyone: who wants mika and kish to date? raise you hand if you want them to date. -raises hand-**

**pai: whats a bonbon?**

**mika; are you playing hard to get so kish will like you even more?**

**k****ishu: take mika to watch the sunset on the beach and sing just what i need or w/e it's called from bring it on.**

**pudding and tart: follow and tape it.**

**well, thats all i can think of right now.bye bye! -kisses ryou-**

Mika: But I love it when people go crazy.

ITKL: We noticed.

Ryou: Sure. (kisses back) Can you 2 get together to make my girl happy?

Kish: I want to but Mika doesn't.

Mika: (Do I have to say it? STILL smirking)

Inuyasha: (in the ground) Ow.

Mika: Didn't we already go over this?

Meg: Yeah we did.

Everyone (but Mika and Inuyasha): (raises their hand)

Mika: I really don't care.

Inuyasha: As long as she is MY cousin, she isn't dating anyone.

Pai: I'm an alien. I have no clue what a bonbon is.

Mika: Nope. I just don't want Inuyasha to kill him.

Kish: SURE! (grabs Mika and teleports her)

Mika: (turns red) Kish!

Kish: (starts singing)

Oh Mikacan't stand you're Mew Mew team. but i love your cat ears..ill feed you bonbons tonight..1234!Yeah you got me to feel those butterflies inside,in your locker i would hidethe thruth its only you i see,and you just what i need!i bring you flowers every day,just to roll you in the hay well i feel insideim right on timeill know i get my waaaaaay!And you're just what I need and you're just what I neednot every thing works out to seemis that so hard to believe?hahh...So i went downto the record store,take my head up off the floorthe thruth its only you i see!and your just what i need!and if its my hood that you fearlet me make this very clearwell i feel insideim right on timeill know i get my waaaaaay!And you're just what I need and you're just what I neednot every thing works out to seemis that so hard to believe?yeah!?Whooooha! i bring you flowers every day,just to roll you in the hay well i feel insideim right on timeill know i get my waaaaaay!And you're just what I need and you're just what I neednot every thing works out to seemis that so hard to believe?x2 Yeaaaah!

Tart, Pudding: (are taping the whole thing)

Mika: Kish. (kisses him on the cheek)

Kish: So does that mean you'll be my girlfriend?

Mika: (Starts smirking again) Nope. (poofs them back)

Ryou, Meg: (start kissing)

ITKL: (whistles) Get a room.

Meg, Rainbow (LOL): (break apart and turn red)

Mika: Kish read the next review.

Kish: The next review is from Wolf.

**LOL XD**

**Mika: Throw Masaya in a snake pit.**

**Masaya: Run in the middle of a place full of girls and shout 'I like big butts, come here babes' XD**

**ITKL: Beat up inuyasha**

**Inuyasha: Go jump in a lake**

**Well later dudes! (masaya and inuyasaha are still idiots)**

Mika: SWEET! (throws Masaya into a snake pit)

Masaya: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (dies)

Mika: (poofs him back and revivew him)

Masaya: (runs into room full of girls) I like big butts, come here babes!

Girls: (attack Masaya)

Masaya: Ow.

ITKL: SWEET TO THE XTREME! (beats up Inuyasha)

Inuyasha: Ow. I hate you Wolf. (jumps in a lake)

(3 seconds later)

Inuyasha: COLD! (jumps out)

Mika: Later.

Masaya, Inu: HEY!

Meg: Well you are. Next review is from flamingbunnies.

**Kishu, Ryou, and Inuyasha: have a fashion show. Then get into a giant cat fight(sorry Inubaka)**

**Mika: give everyone popcorn and sit back and watch!**

** -sees ITKL with giant mallet- And you need to date with Kish!**

Inuyasha: What the hell with people insulting me?

ITKL: They insult you because of you, Mika won't date Kish.

Inuyasha: Feh.

Inu, Kish, Ryou: (put on a fashion show with Mika, ITKL, and Meg as the judges and Ichigo as the announcer)

Ichigo: Judges?

Mika: Kish

ITKL: Kish

Meg: Ryou.

Ichigo: Kish wins.

Kish: YEAH!

Kish, Inu, Ryou: (have cat fight)Mika: (gives everyone popcorn and sits back and watches.

(1 hour later)

ITKL: This is getting amusing.Mika: Hell yeah it is.

Meg: Be careful Rainbow!

Kish, Inu, Ryou: (end fight and have lots of cuts and bruises)

Girls: Idiots.

Mika: Tart, my main midget. Read the next review.

Tart: This review is from Julie (jobrosfan93)

**mika: whose more bad? me or meg?**

**kishu and mika: if you two don't become a couple i think i'll lose it!**

**kishu and inuyasha: play a sport that kishu is good at and inuyasha is bad at.if kishu wins (which he will) then inuyasha will have to allow mika and kish to date and not go into big brother mode. if inuyasha wins (which he wont) than he is allowed to go into big brother mode.**

**mika: you need to date kish before ITKL goes crazy!**

**kishu and mika: go in the closet...NOW! -puts on some love song and dims the lights in the closet-**

**hmm...i cant think of anything else right now...oh!**

**mika: sit inuyasha if he tries to kill kish when you and kish come out of the closet.**

**and stay in the closet with kish for 30 minutes**

Mika: You both are terrible. And good. I want you to lose it.

Kish; People want us to become a couple. Plz Ferocious Neko-chan.

Mika: No! I don't give in to peer pressure.

Kish: (thinks) Pudding taught Tart to play video games and he taught me and so far I'm undefeated.

Inuyasha: I hate video games. They're not from my era.

ITKL, Meg: Video games it is.

Inu, Kish: (play video games and Kish wins)

Inuyasha: I hate you, Kish.

Kish: I know.

Mika: I love it when she goes crazy.

ITKL: (is wacking Masaya with her mallet to relieve the "Mika" stress)

Masaya: OW! Stop it!

Meg, Ryou: (pushes Mika and Kish into the closet that just magically appeared)

Pudding: (locks door)

ITKL: (Puts on Touch My Body)

Mika: ITKL! YOU, MEG, AND JULIE ARE SO DEAD!

ITKL: Hehe. (turns off music)

(in the closet)

Mika: I hate them.

Kish: Wanna kiss?

Mika: (turns red) Yea…. I mean NO!

Kish: (kisses her on the cheek) Plz?

Mika: (kisses him) Kish: (kisses back)

Mika: Happy?

Kish: Not yet. (Grabs Mika and starts kissing her)

Mika: (kisses back)

(30 minutes later)

ITKL: Lets let them out.

Mika: (walks out mega dazed) Hey.

ITKL: Have fun?

Kish: (walks out) Maybe. (is smirking) So Mika, now will you date me?

Mika: (starts smirking AGAIN!) Nope. Ichi next review.

Ichigo: This review is from MewMewFerret.

**HI'S! **

**Inuyasha: you're so cute (in a kawaii way, not a hot way)**

**Deep Blue: where are you? Anyway, have a rock paper scissors match with Naraku and Aku (Samurai Jack) to see who is 2ND most evilest**

**Pai: START SHOWING EMOTION! I WANNA SEE INU GET SIT!! I'll start it off easy for you hugs him I'M A BIG FAN!! YOU HAVE 13 FANS AND YOUR OWN WEBSITE!! YOU ARE THE SMARTEST PERSON I KNOW!!**

**Inu: I'm sure you must be mad at me right now ****XD**

**Masaya: hi :)**

**MewMewFerret AKA Misheru-chan!!**

Inuyasha: Thanks?

Deep Blue: I've always been here. No one has acknowledge my presence. Mika: (poofs in Naraku and Aku)

Naraku: Mika, are you gonna kill me for what I did to Kagome?

Mika: (is hiding mallet behind her back) No.

ITKL: (is holding off Inuyasha from murdering Naraku) NO! HE WANTS KIKYO DEAD SO NO KILLING HIM! (hits Inuyasha unconscious with her mallet)

Deep Blue, Naraku, Aku: (have rock paper scissors match. DB- Paper N- Paper A- Scissors)

Aku: I WIN!

Mika: Yeah yeah yeah. ITKL is still my second in command in the underworld.

Aku: Aww.

Pai: (smiles) Thanks.

Mika: SIT!

Inuyasha: (wakes up) OW! And yes I am.

Kish: (is smiling) The next review is from………

ITKL: (interrupting) ME!

**WHAT THE FREAK?! why did you do that?! i only JUST got the PM you sent me TODAY because Gmail was being a bakayarou and NOT LETTING ME ON!! and then you go and update like eight times a day!! oh and i figured out what TMM means ;; and i don't know because i don't watch TMM. cowers under desk DON'T KILL ME!! and YES i DO like somebody!! KIBA-KUN!! he's so ADORABLE!! (but you probably already know that from my PM) which i STILL haven't watched the other new episode...see ya!**

Mika: O.O Okay. Well that's our show for today.

Inuyasha: (whispers something in Mika's ear)

Mika: Great idea. Next time we will have cell team 7, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, guest star.

Kish: (groans) Great.

Mika: Kish, are you jealous cause I'm friends with Naruto and he might. (mumbles) hopefully, (back to normal speech) likes me?

Kish: Yeah. That Ninja Romeo ain't stealing my girl.

Mika: (turns red while ITKL and Meg giggle) And maybe Kiba if ITKL SHUTS UP!

ITKL: (shuts up and gets dreamy look in eyes) Kiba-kun! (squeals)

Mika: That's our show.

Everyone: BYE!

"That's a wrap!" shouted Kagome.

"Great show everyone," said Mika.

Kish is still pissed at Inuyasha's idea. "Aw. Kish is jealous that Mika might like another guy more than him," said ITKL.

Meg giggled. "I know. Its funny."

Mika turned red. " I don't like Naruto," The girls glared at her "That much."

The girls kept on continuing gossiping while Kish fumed and Inuyasha giggled.


	7. episode 6 with some drama

Mika is giggling like a fan girl. "What's up with my Ferocious Neko-chan?" asked Kish.

ITKL smirked. "Naruto is gonna guest star today with the male prostitute (Sasuke) and Pinkie (Sakura)."

Kish looked like he was gonna blow a blood vessel. 'Oh how I hate that ninja. He's an idiot. Why does Mika like him so much?' he thought.

Kagome sat in her director's chair. "Time to start the show. And in 3.……2.……..1.…..Action!"

Mika: Hey!

ITKL: Sup. Inuyasha, disclaimer for the last time.

Inuyasha: (is moping) Mika and ITKL don't own Me, TMM, or Naruto.

Ichigo: Why is this the last time for Inuyasha?

Mika: I gave him to Meg to use. (laughs evilly while ITKL joins her)

Ichigo: Oh. So that means your dating Kish?

Mika: Nope. Now time to pop in our special guests. (pops in cell block 7) They'll be staying here a couple of chapters.

Naruto: Mika-chan! (hugs Mika)

Mika: (turns red) Hey Naruto. (looks at Kish) Can you plz let go?

Naruto: (reluctantly lets go)

Sasuke: Why are we here?

ITKL: Well mister male prostitute…….

Sasuke: I AM NOT A PROSTITUTE!

ITKL: Then explain how you sold your body to Orrochimaru, which is only what prostitutes do.

Sasuke: (stays silent)

Mika, Naruto: (fall down laughing) GO ITKL!

ITKL: (starts bowing) Thank you. Thank you.

Naruto: (gets up and helps Mika up) (doesn't let go of her hand)

Mika: (turns red but doesn't let go)

Kish: (is getting jealous) Why are you not going into big bro mode?

Inuyasha: (is smirking) 1. It pisses you off and 2. He isn't a pervert like you. (before Kish blows) This review is from my evil cousin and Mika's Onee-chan Wolf.

**What's up freaks?!**

**Mika: HELLO! Here have lots of suger! (hands large sacks of suger/suger-filled foods to Mika)**

**ITKL: What's ITKL Stand for :O??**

**Inuyasha: Go... um beat up Kish!**

**Kish: Go sulk in the corner.**

**Team 7: HELLO! get into a water ballon fight!**

**Later losers and non-losers.**

Mika: SUGAR! (eats all the sugar) WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Naruto: Mika-chan seems happy.

Kish: (still losing it)

ITKL: InuToshKibaLover11.

Mika: (still hyper) Which hyper I hyper refuse hyper to hyper type hyper. (goes back to jumping off walls)

Inuyasha: FINALLY! (beats up Kish)

Kish: (crawls into the corner) Mika said she loved me. She loves me not Naruto. Me not Naruto. Me not Naruto ( is rocking back and forth and continues chanting)

Team 7: WATER FIGHT! (start a water fight)

Naruto: Take that. (throw a water balloon at Sasuke)

Sasuke: (throw a water ball at Sakura)

Mika: Wanna join in?

Everyone else: YEAH! (join into the water fight)

(3 hours later)

Everyone( but Kish who is still sulking and chanting): (is soaking wet)

Mika: (panting) Naru-kun read the next review.

Everyone(even Kish who is about to murder Naruto): What?

Mika: (turns red) Just read the review.

Naruto: (is smiling really big) This review is from Meg (BubblesBoo)

**lol.**

**i hate loopholes!they must die!!**

**ryou: hey -kisses him-**

**inuyasha: tell mika to go out with kishu...or else -pulls out hammer-**

**kishu, pai, and tart: if it is even possible, destroy loopholes.**

**mika: become kishu's girlfriend**

**everyone: sing without love. (kishu and mika sing the parts of link and tracy)**

**mika: you can pick who sings the penny and seaweed partshmm...**

**t****hat's all i can think of right now...**

**-kisses ryou-i'm gonna go watch inuyasha get sat now :)**

**inuyasha: SIT!**

**-kisses ryou- bye bye! :)**

Ryou: (kisses back)

Inuyasha: I see why you hate loop holes cause I got one. You can't kill me cause if you do you won't be able to torture me on your show. So no.

Aliens: Not possible.

Kish: (mega mad) But it is possible to kill a certain blonde ninja. (tries to kill Naruto but Pai and Tart holds him back)Everyone: (sings Without Love) (A/N too lazy too look up lyrics)

Mika: (sings tracy parts)

Kish: (sings Link parts)

Ichigo: (sings penny parts)

Tart: (sings seaweed parts)

Mika: Um……. (looks at Naruto then Kish who is still trying to get out of Pai's grip) No.

Ryou: (kisses back)

Inuyasha: (face in ground) I hate you. Life on your show is gonna be hell.

Ryou: (kisses back AGAIN!)

ITKL: You guys kiss a whole lot.

Ryou: (in a daze) yep. Next review is from Julie (jobrosfan93)

**inuyasha: you shall be sat until mika becomes kishu's girfriend!**

**meg: sit inuyasha**

**mika: sit inuyasha**

**kagome: sit inuyasha**

**meg: sit inuyasha again**

**kagome: sit inuyasha again**

**and it goes on and on**

**inuyasha: they'll stop sitting you when mika is kishu's girlfriend (or they'll keep sitting you 'cause it is fun to sit you.)**

Inuyasha: Oh shit.

Mika: Well um actually (looks at Naruto) I'm not gonna sit him. Kagome is busy directing and Meg can sit him on her show.

Inuyasha: YES! And Mika likes Naruto.

Kish: (is STILL trying to get out of Pai's grip)

Mika: (giggles nervously) Yeah so the next review is from Sailor-Solar1994

**HIYA GROOVY FROGS**

**Okay I am over riding BUbblesBoo dare with mine. hehehehe GROOVY**

**RYOU- You have to ask out Ichigo**

**Ichigo- you have to say yes**

**Kishuu- kiss whoever is your girlfriend in this story**

**Tart- Kidnap Purin**

**Zakuro- Lock Lettuce and Pai in a poof proof room and then kiss Minto**

**Keiichiro- Go out with me!**

**HAHAHAHA I am pure sugary goodness. Please include me in your story Groovy Gods**

**Kissa**

Ryou: Oh no. MEG DON'T KILL ME! Ichigo wanna go out?

Ichigo: Sure. Sushi?

Ryou: Sure.

Kish: Well I got no girlfriend in this story. (looks at Mika) Though I won't stop chasing after my Ferocious Neko-chan.

Naruto: Who?

Mika: Me.

Naruto: (glares at Kish)

Zakuro: (locks them into a poof proof room and kisses Mint for 1 second)

Both: (go to the bathroom to wash out their mouths)

Keiichiro: Okay.

Mika: Sure you can start being in it next chapter. What do you want me to call you?

ITKL: Next review is from MewPurin, who seems to like to start fights.

Mika: Huh?

ITKL: (shows Mika Mpurin's review)

Mika: Oh shit.

**Okay, um, here's some dares!**

**Mint: Dress up in a tea cup costume and run around Tokyo screaming, "I'm a tea obsessed freak!" for 3 hours.**

**Masaya: Kill yourself with... A LASER!**

**Kish: Kiss Mika! And make it long. **

**Zakuro: Kiss Pai.**

**Tart: Kiss Purin.**

**Ryou (Or RAINBOW XD): Kiss Meg!**

**Buh-bye! **

Mint: (dresses in tea costume and is poofed to Tokyo) I'M A TEA OBSESSED FREAK! (continues for 3 hours then returns)

Masaya: (grins) I don't have a laser.

ITKL: (hands him laser)

Masaya: Where do you get this stuff?

Mika: Internet.

Masaya: Figures. (kills himself)

Mika: (revives him) Time for this.

Kish: (smirks, grabs Mika, and kisses her)

Mika: (kisses back and refuses to open her mouth for Kish until after 5 minutes when she gives in)

Inuyasha: Wont go in big bro mode. Wont go in big bro mode. (Starts chanting and rocking back and forth)

Naruto: (is about to kill Kish but is held back by Sakura)

Sakura: You cant kill him.

Naruto: HE'S KISSING MIKA-CHAN!

Sasuke: Are you jealous?

Naruto: (crosses his arms) Maybe.

(another 5 minutes later)

Mika, Kish: (break apart)

Kish: So Mika will you be my…..

Mika: (smirking) No.

Kish: But… You.. And …… I……… Aw come on!

Mika: Pai is kinda busy. So she can kiss Masaya.

Zakuro: (kisses Masaya then leaves to barf)

Tart: (kisses Pudding)

Mika: (poofs Ryou to meg) I don't want to see this. Well that's our show.

Everyone (except Naruto and Kish who are fighting): BYE!

Naruto and Kish continue fighting even though the show is over. Inuyasha grabs Kish and Sasuke grabs Naruto. Naruto got an idea. He got out of Sasuke's grip (which isn't really easy) and walked over to Mika. "Hey Mika-chan. Wanna go for some ramen tonight?" he asked.

Mika turned red. "Um, ah, um, sure. Pick me up at 8."

Kish's jaw dropped, Inuyasha smirked, and everyone else was stunned. "Time for some drama," said ITKL.


	8. Episode 7 with more drama

Mika walks into the studio, in a daze. "How was your date with Naruto?" asked ITKL.

She was there before Mika (shocker). "Actually pretty good," replied Mika.

Kagome sat in her chair. "Places people. ACTION!"

Mika: Hey everyone.

ITKL: Ichigo, disclaimer.

Ichigo: I'm the new disclaimer person. Mika and ITKL don't own TMM or Naruto.

Mika: The first review is from nextgenerationofchaos.

**hello!**

**inuyasha:Sit! sorry you owe me 30 yen**

**kags:hola! i dare you to kiss inuyasha the pimp slap him mwhahaha -cough-**

**rainbow:oh nice namee!so sarcastic**

**pai:i go on your website all the time I LURVE PURPLE - hugs -**

**shippo:where are you i have candy!**

**- hits tart -bye!! - dissapears in a puff of smoke-**

Mika: Inu isn't here but I'll tell Meg and she'll forward the message.

Ryou: (is being held off by Mika and ITKL)

Pai: Thanks.

Mika: I'll call him. SHIPPO!

Shippo: (skips onstage) (gets candy) Thanks! (sits on Mika's lap)

All girls: SO KAWAII!

Tart: OW!

ITKL: Next review is from Wolf.

**poor inuyasha! May he rest in peace.**

**Masaya: Hello little duck! Go (try) stab ITKL. oh and a question, how would you react if you found out you where going to have puppies? O.O...**

**ITKL: Beat up Masaya for trying to stab you.**

**Team 7: How are you all on this fine day?**

**Sakura: RAWR!**

**Sasuke: I wrote a yaoi story about you and Naruto once. (long nights) What's your opinion on yaoi?**

**Mika: Build a coffin for masaya XD!**

**Later losers!**

Everyone: (bows heads)

Masaya: I would be grossed out. (tries to stab ITKL)

ITKL: (dodges attack and murders Masaya with her mallet)

Mika: I wont even bother reviving him till the next review.

Naruto: Great because of Mika.

Mika: (turns red)

Sakura: Okay.

Sasuke: Dark and dreary.

ITKL: Someone's emo.

Sakura: (hides in corner)

Sasuke: I hate it, I hate you, and everyone.

Mika: (builds the coffin, puts Masaya in it, and revives him)

Masaya: (wakes up in coffin) What happened?

Pudding, Tart: AAHH! A ZOMBIE!

Masaya: WHAT?

Mika: Next review is from Meg.

**hola! woot! drama!! drama is my middle name! xD**

**Inuyasha: SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT SIT (that was a preview of what your life MIGHT be like on my show.but i may be nice on my show.)**

**ichigo: grr! inuyasha! beat up ichigo and i'll go easy on u when your oon ToDII.**

**mika: why'd you poof rainbow to me? we didn't kiss or any thing.**

**ryou: jerk! you are cheating on me! i found a loophole in sailor-solar1994's review.she never said to break up with me, so you are still my boyfrind. tsk tsk...your cheating on me ichigo. -sticks tougne out-**

**kishu: calm down onii-chan.don't attack naruto. (kishu:but you attacked ichigo. me: no i didn't i had inuyasha attack her for me)**

**mika: kiss kishu**

**naruto: no killing kishu...if you kill my onii-chan -pulls out hammer-**

**kishu: don't try to kill naruto. -still holding hammer-**

**masaya: hi! aoyoma-kun! i'll be nice to you this time.push ichigo in the ocean.**

**well, bye bye**

**ryou: i won't kill you, but no kiss**

**okie dokie, adios!-skips into different room-**

Mika: Wow. Inu is gonna be in a lot of pain. Oh and I poofed Rainbow to you just in case you 2 did start making out again.

Ryou: I didn't dump you and I kept myself at least 3 feet away from Ichigo the whole date.

Kish: I DON'T WANT TO CALM DOWN! I HATE THAT BLONDE IDIOT!

Naruto: (runs and hides behind Mika)

Mika: Oh no. Wait, what? (reads review) Oh god. You trying to get your brother killed? (ITKL glares at Mika) Fine. (kisses Kish)

Kish: (smiles and kisses back)

Naruto: (tries not to kill him)

Kish: (still kissing Mika)

ITKL: They've been at it for awhile.

Naruto: (is about to lose it)

Mika, Kish: (still kissing)

Masaya: (cries while he pushes Ichigo into the ocean)

ITKL: (poofs her back and revives her)

Ichigo: Why didn't Mika do it?

ITKL: Look.

Mika, Kish: (do I have to say it? Still kissing)

Ryou: (is pouting) Aw man.

ITKL: BREAK APART BEFORE YOU GO ABOVE THE RATING!

Mika, Kish: (break apart and turns red)

ITKL: This review is from Julie.

**okay, im too lazy to log-in.**

**ryou: NO!! YOU CAN'T DATE ICHIGO!YOU MUST DATE MEG!! do you have any idea how stuburn she is? it is so hard to get her to date you.just read ToD. she made me almost lose it! x(**

**mika: can i guest star?**

**ryou: i'm at meg's house, brendan from pokemon is here ;) (actually, meg is playing pokemon saphire as i type this, so technically he actually is here 0.0) i love to start drama. i am a drama queen.well, i'm going to watch meg squee when zac efron winks in hairspray. ;) she thinks zac efron is cute as link larkin.she even has a bg of of him as link on her youtube channel! 0.0**

Ryou: I'm not. It was only one date! And I know how stubborn she is.

Mika: Sure. This chapter is almost done so you'll be in the next one.

Ryou: WHAT?!

Mika: Calm down. Well this episode is over.

Everyone: BYE!

Ryou: I'M SORRY MEG! PLZ TAKE ME BACK!


	9. Episode 8 and a Dr Phil Problem

Mika sat on the steps to her house. ITKL came out and looked at her. Mika looked like she was crying. "Mika-chan, what's wrong?" ITKL asked.

Mika looked at ITKL and wiped her face. "Nothing," she replied.

ITKL knew Mika long enough to know it was about a guy. "Its Kish, isn't it?"

Mika nodded her head. "Then why are you dating Naruto?" ITKL asked.

"I saw Kish hitting on Ichigo after episode 5," Mika whispered.

ITKL patted her friend on the back. "I could barely hear him but I heard the words kitten and date. What am I suppose to think? That's why I accepted that date with Naruto and never said yes to Kish," Mika finished.

ITKL's eyes flamed. She was pissed. "Mika, here."

She handed Mika a 6 flags ticket. Mika had a What? face. "I'll do the show today. You go relax and get your Dr. Phil problem off your back," said ITKL.

"But what about the show?" Mika asked.

"Meg and Julie are guest starring. We'll be fine. Now go."

ITKL smiled and so did Mika. Mika snapped her fingers and with a POP, she was gone. "Time to do the show."

ITKL: Hey!

Meg: Hola.

Julie: Bonjour.

ITKL: Disclaimer Ichi.

Ichigo: Mika and ITKL don't own TMM or Naruto.

ITKL: HOSTESS HUDDLE! (ITKL, Meg, and Julie go into a huddle)

(in the huddle)

Meg: Why are we huddling?

ITKL: We are gonna get Mika and your brother together.

Julie: Finally!

ITKL: But first, we need Kish to get his story straight.

Meg: What story?

ITKL: Mika saw him hitting on Ichigo.

Julie, Meg: WHAT?!

ITKL: Yep, so I have a plan. (tells them the plan. A/N Not spoiling it)

Meg: Perfect.

All 3: BREAK! (Meg grabs Kish and at the speed of light ties him to one chair, Julie tying Naruto to another)

ITKL: Okay studio audience, we will do the reviews later on. Right now we will see which boy is perfect for Mika.

Naruto: What? We already know I'm the guy for her. Believe it!

Kish: In your dreams Blondie. Mika is my girl.

ITKL: ENOUGH! Either you 2 shut up or I slap you with my mallet.

Kish, Naru: (shutting up)

ITKL: Good. You 2 will answer questions and then Me, Meg and, Julie will decide. Meg ask the first question.

Meg: Naruto, how did you meet Mika?

Naruto: Well we were 6 and Mika came to the Leaf Village looking for someone to train her in fighting. I kind of ran into her, literally, and we talked, grabbed ramen, and have been best friends ever since.

Julie: Okay. Kish, how did you and Mika meet?

Kish: Well it was just after Mika became the first demon mew………

Meg, Julie: (interrupting) WHAT?!

ITKL: Yep. Mika is a ninja, half dog demon half cat witch, and a mew. She's been a lot of places. Kish continue.

Kish: Thank you. When we first fought, I fell harder for her than I did for Ichigo. I've been in love with her ever since.

ITKL: (is really mad) Then why were you hitting on Ichigo?

Kish, Ichi: WHAT?

Kish: When have I hit on Ichigo? (everyone is glaring at him) Since I've met Mika?

Meg: Mika saw you talking to her and heard the words kitten and date. Explain that one big bro.

Kish: I was not hitting on Ichigo.

Ichigo: When he said kitten, he meant Mika and when he said date, he wanted me to give him an idea to get Mika to date him.

ITKL, Meg, Jul: Ooooooooooooohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh.

ITKL: MIKA IS SUCH AN IDIOT!

Kish: Don't call my Ferocious Neko-chan an idiot.

Naruto: Don't call Mika-chan an idiot.Meg: But she is.

Julie: So stupid.

ITKL: (poofs Mika into the studio)

Mika: Woo. Hey I was on the superman. Why did you poof me back?

ITKL, Meg, Jul: Cause you're an idiot.

Mika: Why am I an idiot?

Meg: My big brother was never hitting on Ichigo. She was asking him for ideas to ask YOU out.

Mika: O.O (faints)

ITKL: Is she okay?

Julie: (checks pulse) She's okay. Kish wake her up. (unties Kish) You know what to do.

Kish: (smirks and kisses Mika)

Mika: (wakes up) What? Why do I feel like sleeping beauty?

Meg: Cause your prince just woke you up.

Mika: (looks at Kish and turns red) Why is Naruto tied up?

Naruto: (is tied up and currently has duck tape over his mouth so he cant yell)

ITKL: Time to start the reviews.

Mika: The first one is from Wolf.

**oh that was fun!**

** Mika: Hows life?**

**Masaya: Go die please.**

**Tart: Bake a cake and give it to pudding!**

**Sasuke: Screw you Loser.**

**later freaks!**

Mika: (looks at Kish) Pretty good.

Masaya: (cowers in fear)

Tart: Sure. (bakes cake and gives it to Pudding)

Sasuke: Well you know what? (is held back by Mika and Sakura)

Mika: (gives him her evil eyes that even scare Naraku) NO KILLING MY ONEE-CHAN!

Sasuke: (goes chibi and is scared)

ITKL: O.O okay.

Meg: This review is from me.

**mika: can i guest star**

**ryou: take you back? 0.o when did i brake up with you?... -kisses ryou-**

**deep blue: hi! hm...wear pink for the next 2 chapters/episodes and let everyone call you deep pink.**

**everyone: chocolate? -holds out HUMUNGOUS(sp?) chocolate bar**

**keiichiro: bake me an icecream cake with chocolate chip cookie dough icecream (Yumm).**

**-kisses ryou-**

**kishu: how many times have a kissed ryou in this review??**

**pudding: do you speak spanish**

**kishu: how much do you hate naruto**

**naruto: how much do you hate kish**

**mika: choose one...kish or naruto?**

**everyone: want some crumb coffee cake?**

**well, that's all i can think of right now**

**-kisses ryou-**

**-sits inuyasha-bye!**

**-kisses ryou-**

Mika: You are

Meg: Right.

Ryou: YAY! (kisses back)

Deep Blue: I hate you. (wears pink)

All the hostesses: HI DEEP PINK!

Deep Blue: I really hate you.

Meg: (is smiling)

Everyone: YAY! CHOCOLATE! (eats the chocolate)

Keiichiro: Okay. (bakes cake and gives it to Meg)

Meg: YAY! (eats the WHOLE cake)

Everyone: O.O

Ryou: (kisses back)

Kish: Too many for my liking.

Meg: But big brother.

Kish: You are my little sister. (glares at Ryou)

Meg: Plz Mika? (gives her eyes)

Mika: (rolls eyes) Fine. (kisses Kish to distract him)

Kish: (kisses back and gets out of big bro mode)

Naruto: (is still tied to a chair with duck tape over his mouth)

Pudding: Nope Na No Da.

Kish: (stops kissing Mika) A whole lot.

Mika: (looks at Naruto) Naruto is kinda busy at the moment. And um…… (looks at Naruto) I'm sorry Naruto. I kind of choose Kish.

Kish: HA! In your face Blondie!

Mika: Kish.

Kish: I'll be good.

Everyone: Sure. (eats cake)

Ryou, Meg: (are making out)

ITKL: Get a room!

Ryou, Meg: (break apart and turn red)

Meg: This review is from LXP 4ever.

**Pai: How much do you love Lettuce?**

**Lettuce: Would you marry Pai?**

**Dares**

**Tart: kiss Masaya**

**Pudding: beat up Masaya for kissing your Taru-Taru**

**Pai: make out with Lettuce**

**Masaya: kiss Lettuce**

**Pai: beat up Masaya for kissing your Lettuce**

**Lettuce & Pai: Sing fall in love with an alien and kiss at the end of the song**

Pai: Um……

ITKL: Which is nerd talk for a lot.

Pai: HEY!

Lettuce: (turns red) Maybe.

Tart: Oh man. (kisses Masaya then leaves to barf)

Pudding: (kills Masaya)

Mika: I'm not reviving him till next episode.

Pai: (grabs Lettuce and they start making out)

Mika: GROSS!

Pai, Lettuce: (break apart and start singing Fall in Love then kiss)

Mika: Well that's our show.Kish: Hey, Mika. Wanna go out?

Mika: Um……..

ITKL, Meg, Jul: Mika.

Mika: Sure.

Kish: YES! (grabs Mika and kisses her)

Mika: (kisses back)

ITKL: Finally. Thank God Inu isn't here. By the way where did you put him, Meg?

Meg: He is currently locked in my basement.

Julie: Sweet.

Mika, Kish: (still kissing)

ITKL: Well before our new couple goes above the rating, Bye.

Meg: See ya.

Julie: Adios.


	10. Episode 9

Mika walked into the studio. Well, more like floated in. ITKL came in right behind her. "Someone is in love."

Mika sat in the nearest chair, a giant smile on her face. "MIKA!" ITKL yelled.

Mika got out of her daze. "Huh? What? Um…… 43!"

ITKL fell down laughing at Mika's response. "Time for the show!"

Mika: Hola!

ITKL: Hey y'all.

Mika: Kish-kun do the disclaimer.

Kish: (is smiling real big) Of course Ferocious Neko-chan. Mika and ITKL don't own TMM or Naruto.

ITKL: Hey Sasuke! Do the first review.

Sasuke: No.

Mika: Yes or else. (holds 2 really cool dagger-like swords)

Ichigo: Where did you get those?

Mika: Kish-kun. (hugs Kish)

Naruto: (wants to lose it but is held back by Sakura)

Sasuke: Fine. The first review is from Wolf.

**aw well i'm glad everything worked out!**

**Masaya: (puts eletric dog collar on Masaya and gives a remote to Mika) Everytime someone presses the button on the remote you get shocked. :) and i rigged it so it hurts alot!!**

**Mika: Have fun!**

**ITKL: HELLO! Can you hurt/beat Sasuke in some way for me?**

**Later people, have fun and don't die!**

Mika: Sweet! (presses button 3 times)

Masaya: OW!! (faints)

Mika: Oh I will.

ITKL: Hey. Oh this shall be fun.

Sasuke: Chidori! (attacks ITKL)

ITKL: (dodges it and starts hitting Sasuke with her mallet multiple times)

Sasuke: OW! Stop it!

Mika: O.O Rainbow! Read the next review.

Ryou: (smiles) This review is from my girl (Meg).

**FINALLY!**

**mika and kish: kiss (try not to go above the rating)**

**ryou: -kisses him-**

**deep pink (LOL): HI DEEP PINK! xD**

**ryou: -kisses him-**

**kishu: i'm seeing how long it take to make you go into big bro mode x) oh, and you can't kill ryou if you go into big bro mode.**

**ryou: -kisses him-**

**tart and pudding: sing a random song**

**ryou: -kisses him-**

**everyone: incase you didn't know, every other dare/question was me kissing rainbow.**

**well, that's all i can think of right now.bye bye!**

**-kisses ryou-**

**oh, and naruto, you better not try to kill my onii-chan -pulls out hammer-**

Mika, Kish: (start kissing)

ITKL: This might be awhile (starts timing them)

Ryou: (kisses back)

Deep Pink: Shut up before I kill you.

Mika: (while still kissing Kish, she snaps her fingers)

Deep Pink: (is zapped by lightning) OW! Stupid evil cat.

Ryou: (kisses back)

ITKL: I don't think Kish is gonna go in Big Bro mode anytime soon.

Mika, Kish: (still kissing)

ITKL: So far 8 minutes. Don't you guys come up for air?

Tart, Pudding: (thinking then start singing)

I love you

You love me

Were a happy family

With a great big hug

And a kiss from me to you

Wont you say you love me too.

Everyone (But Mika and Kish who are STILL kissing) : IT BURNS!

Ryou: (kisses back and is enjoying this review)

ITKL: (looks at Mika and Kish) 10 minutes.

Everyone (but Mika and Kish): We noticed.

Naruto: (looks at the couple) Fine. (is grumbling)

Sakura: He's jealous.

ITKL: No duh. Okay. Its been 15 minutes. Time to break those 2 up. (shouts) MIKA! Inuyasha is coming and we don't want him to kill Kish!

Mika, Kish: (stop kissing)

Mika: (turns red) Yeah um. Next review is from Julie.

**kishu and mika: finally!i thought i was going to lose it.**

**kishu: take mika to 6 flags and ride the superman with her.**

**that's all i can think of right now...Adios!**

Mika: Didn't you already lose it and then found it?

Kish: Okay! (teleports Mika and himself to 6 flags)

(5 hours later)

Sakura: They've been gone awhile.

Pudding: Probably smooching Na No Da.ITKL: Probably.

Kish, Mika: (poof back)

Mika: WE'RE BACK!

Ichigo: Where were you?

Kish: Well first we went to 6 flags, then dinner, then took a walk in the park..

Mika: (is clinging to Kish's arm) It was awesome Kish-kun. Thanks.

Kish: Your welcome Ferocious Neko-chan.

ITKL: Tart, read the next review.

Tart: This review is from ShadOwmistress.

**This story is genuine and playful. I like the role-playing and the torturing between various characters- and kish is played very true to his actual character.GOOD JOB MIKA!Miranda**

Mika: Glad you like it so much. Rainbow, read the next review.

Ryou: This review is from usagiki1234.

**can i geust star plz plz plz plz pzl pzl plz**

**ok dares(insert evil laugh here)ECO SYSTEM BOY:Go and kill your favorite tree and then kiss ryou**

**Lettuce You are allowed to destroy him 1**

**taruto-hands evil button that can control kish and pai for 2 episodes**

**kishu:Kiss mika and then kiss ichigo and say which one was better**

**naruto(if hes still there):Go and makeout with hinata and kiss your"girl friend" and say wich was better**

**well thats all for now byebye**

Mika: (while laughing) Okay, you can guest star next episode.

Masaya: What is with people and name calling? (kills his favorite tree and kisses Ryou)

Ryou: GROSS! (leaves to puke)

Lettuce: (kills Masaya)

Mika: Should I?

ITKL: Who are we gonna torture?

Mika: True. (revives Masaya)

Kish: Well……..

Mika: You can do it.

Kish: (kisses Ichigo for 30 seconds and Mika for 5 minutes) Mika.

Mika: In your face Pinkie!

Everyone: O.O

Mika: (laughs nervously) Hehe.

Naruto: I don't have a girlfriend since grass head stole mine.

Kish: You wanna fight Blondie?

Naruto: Yeah grass head.

Mika: Start fighting and I'll kill you both!

Kish, Naruto: (in chibi form) Yes oh Evil One.

Mika: The next review is from LXP 4ever.

**Lettuce: If you do marry Pai, came I come to the wedding**

**Ichigo: Who do you love more Masaya, Kish or Ryou**

**Dares**

**Pudding: Dance around Pai and say I love you Pai-kun, more then Taru-Taru**

**Lettuce & Taruto: Die from shock**

**Pudding: Give Tart the kiss of life**

**Pai: Give Lettuce the kiss of life**

Lettuce: (turns red) Who said I was marrying Pai?

Ichigo; Masaya, of course.

Mika: Who is a gay, disgusting, baka, tree-hugger.

Pudding: (dances around Pai) I love you Pai-kun more than Taru-Taru Na No Da.

Lettuce, Tart: (dies)

Pudding, Pai: (gives them the kiss of life)

Lettuce, Tart: (are revived)

Mika: Well, that's our show.

Kish: Bye! (starts kissing Mika)

Mika: (kisses back)Naruto: YOU ARE SO LUCKY YOUR SISTER SCARES ME!

ITKL: HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA! Your scared of Meg?

Naruto: Maybe.

Everyone (except Mika and Kish who are kissing): SEE YA!


	11. Episode 10 and Inu is back

Mika and ITKL entered the studio with Kish and Kiba (ITKL begged me) following, carrying many shopping bags. They placed them on the floor and plopped down. "Our girls have to be shopping fanatics," said Kiba.

"Not normal ones at that. They don't buy clothes. They buy manga books and CD's by the millions," said Kish.

Mika and ITKL giggled. "Time for the show!" Mika and ITKL screamed.

Mika: Hi y'all.

ITKL: Hey.

Usagiki1234 (will now be known as Usa): Hola Amigos.

Mika: We do not own TMM, Naruto, or Inuyasha who is coming back for this show cause we all miss him. Don't worry Meg. He will still be on your show.

Inuyasha: Damn.

Usa: I'll read the first review. Its from Meg.

**naruto: -hits him with a hammer- don't call onii-chan grass head**

**ryou: -kisses him-lettuce: -gives 20 dollarss for killing masaya after he kissed ryou-**

**masaya: -hits him with hammer**

**ryou: -kisses him-**

**kishu and mika: wow...i'm surprised you two didnt start having a makeout session 0.0**

**ryou: -kisses him-**

**-5 minutes later-**

**ryou; -still kissing him-**

**mika: if kish goes in big bro mode, kiss him.**

**pudding and tart: no more singing barney songs!**

**masaya: which do u love more...animals or tree?**

**pai: lettuce told me she loves you ;)**

**deep pink: let me borrow you swords for one episode.**

**hm...thats all can think of right now...bye bye -kisses ryou-**

Naruto: OW! Fine.

Ryou: (kisses back)

Lettuce: Sweet!

Masaya: OW!

Ryou: (kisses back)

Mika: (turns red) Hehe.

Kish: Okay. No more rated PG-13 movies for you little sister.

Ryou: (kisses back and goes into make out seesion)

Kish: STAY AWAY FROM MY (Mika kisses him making him go back to normal)

Inuyasha: Is that pervert kissing my little cousin?

ITKL: Go into big cuz mode and I shall hurt you.

Inuyasha: I'll hurt you back.

Kiba: Hurt my girl and you die.

Naruto: O.O Kiba, when did you get here?

Kiba: I wanted to be on my girl's show.

ITKL: (squeals like a fan girl)

Pudding, Tart: Okay.

Masaya: I don't know. I love them all.

Usa: COUGHgaydudeCough.

Pai: WHAT?! (faints)

Deep Blue: I'm back to being blue and make me.

Mika: (stops kissing Kish) She won't but I will.

Deep Blue: (goes chibi) Fine. (gives Meg sword)

Ryou: (kisses back)

Kish: Why I oughta?

Mika: (kisses him)

Kish: I'm good.

ITKL: The next review is from Wolf.

**XD Carefull you 2, yo might go above the rateing...!**

**Pai: Go bake pie's for everyone!**

**Tart: Throw ... Soda cans at mika!**

**Mika: go eat a carrot!**

**:O!!**

Mika: (turns red) Shut up Onee-chan. Your almost as bad as Inu.

Pai: (is still unconscious)

Mika: ITKL would you do the honors?

ITKL: Why certainly Mika-chan. (screams at the top of her lungs)

Pai: (wakes up) What?

Mika: Go bake pies.

Pai: Fine. (bakes the pies)

Akamaru: Bark bark! (translation: YAY! PIE!)

Tart: I don't wanna die! (throws cans at Mika)

Mika: Why you Midget! (tries to kill him but is held back by Inuyasha and ITKL)Mika: Onee-chan you are getting weird. (eats carrot) Next review is from flaming bunnies.

**Kish: how does it feel to be Mika's BF?**

**Tart and Pudding: Here's some invisible paint. Have some fun.**

**Buh-Bye!!**

Kish: AWESOME!

Naruto: (is growling)

Pudding: What are we to do with invisible paint?

Usa: Invisibly paint stuff.

Pud, Tart: OKAY! (start painting stuff)

Mika: Usa read the next review.

Usa: This review is from KishuLoverYay

**Hullo peepz.**

**Ryou: Go change into a clown costume and have Pai teleport you to a circus.**

**Masaya: Cover yourself in lightster fluid then light yourself on fire.**

**Ichigo: HAI!**

**Kisshu: here's a muffin for you -hands him a muffin- Im a fangirl. Now, go on a date with Mika :)**

**Mika: Any time Kisshu talks while you're not on the date, sit Inu.**

**ITKL: hands her a torch If Inu says anything, burn him ;POh eyah, may I guest star for an episode? :D If so, call me Kink. :P**

Ryou: I hate you. (changes into clown costume and Pai poofs him to the circus)

Masaya: (lights himself on fire) AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mika: (smirks and uses her powers to put out the fire)

Ichigo: Hey.

Kish: Sweet. (eats muffin and takes Mika on a date)

(2 hours later)

ITKL: They aren't coming back anytime soon. SWEET! And yah you can guest star next episode.

Usa: Our last review is from LXP 4Ever.

ITKL: What about my review?

Usa: You want people to see you spazzing out?

ITKL: Never mind.

**Pai: take Lettuce to your room, with whip cream and well you get the picture**

**Deep Blue: Skip around and sing my little tea pot**

**Pudding: Ask Pai why is Lettuce pregnant and how did he Lettuce get pregnant**

**Pai: don't kill me please. Kill Masaya insted**

**Ichigo, Mint and Zakuro: Fight over Ryou**

Everyone: O.O

Kish: And people say I'm a pervert.

Inuyasha: You are.

ITKL: (sets him on fire)

Inuyasha: OW! (jumps into a lake)

Usa, Ichi, Tart, Pud: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Everyone else: (trying to hold it back)

Pai: (takes Lettuce to his room with whip cream)

(10 minutes later)

Pai, Let: (come back down)

Deep Blue: (starts skipping) I'm a little tea pot, short and spout. Here is my handle, here is my………

ITKL, Usa: SHUT UP!

Pudding: Pai- onii chan, why is Lettuce pregnant, Na No Da?

Lettuce: O.O I'm not pregnant. (faints)

Pai: (kills Masaya)

ITKL: (revives him) Where the hell is Mika?

Ichigo, Mint, Zakuro: (fight over Ryou)

Ryou: (is smirking)

ITKL: (smacks them with her mallet) HE HAS A GIRLFRIEND ALREADY! You better hope Meg doesn't kill you.

Mika, Kish: (poof back)

Mika: WE'RE BACK!

Usa: Finally.

Kish: That's our show.

ITKL: That's my line.

Everyone: BYE!


	12. Episode 11 with violence

Mika: Hey!

ITKL: What'z up?

Kink: Sup!

Mika: Inu, my main dog cuz. Disclaimer, plz.

Inuyasha: Mika and ITKL don't own TMM, Naruto, or me.

Kink: Yeah! The first review is from usagiki1234

**can garra come plz plz plz plz(im a fangirl0**

**Akamaru-gives 215183472 mini chew toys**

**Sasuke-make out with masaya**

**sakura-kill masaya**

**naruto-become hinatas boyfriend(if u dont um well lets say youll never be seen again)**

**taruto-kiss puddinglettuce and pai-umm become b.a.g.f.(boyfriend and girlfriend.)**

**i****chigo-jump off a 218451435085431 cliff(kishuxmika have something)**

**mika-gives shocking button so she can shock pinky(ichigo)as much as she wants**

**well thats all for now**

**kiba and garra rock!**

Mika: You sure are enthusiastic. And sure he can. (poofs in Gaara and Tara (One of my friends) Hey Tara-chan!

Tara: Mika, where the heck (sees Gaara) GAARA!

Gaara: Oh no.

Kink: Another fan girl?

ITKL: Seems like it.

Akamaru: Woof, woof, bark! (translation: YAY! Thank you very much)

Sasuke: WHAT?!

Mika: Do it or do one of my dares.

Sasuke: I'll do one of yours.

Mika: Make out with Masaya.

Sasuke: I hate you. (kisses Masaya and then runs off to wash his mouth out)

Sakura: YOU LITTLE (kills Masaya)

Mika: Baka. (revives Masaya) Never mess with Sakura.

Naruto: But I love Mika.

Mika; O.O

Kish: Why you little blondie baka! (tries to kill Naruto but is held back by Pai and Ryou)

Mika: Someone help me.

Tart: (kisses Pudding)

Pudding: YAY NA NO DA! Taru-taru likes me!

Lettuce, Pai: (turn red) Okay.

Ichigo: Why does everyone hate me? Great. I sound like Masaya. (jumps off cliff)

Mika, ITKL, Kink: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mika: (poofs her back and revives her)

Kink: Aww. I liked her better dead.

ITKL: Who doesn't?

Ichigo: (is pouting)

Mika; YAY! (presses button)

Ichigo: OW!

Mika: I'm gonna have fun. Next review is from my Onee-chan, Wolf.

**Tart: Go buy 20 puppies!**

**Mika: Me, weird? Never...! XD! ****Go hit pie with a bucket.**

**ITKL: Go spend all of mint's money.**

**l****ater freaks! (throws carrots at them all)**

Tart: Fine. (buys the puppies)

Pudding: PUPPIES NA NO DA!

Mika: Yes you are. Where do you think I get it from? YAY! I get to hit someone! (hits Pai with a bucket)

Pai: OW!

ITKL: Sweet.

Kink: Can I come?

ITKL: You are our guest star. (Leaves with Kink with to spend Mint's money)

Mint: MONEY! COME BACK TO ME!

(3 hours later)

ITKL, Kink: WE'RE BACK! (has bags full of manga books with Kiba and Gaara carrying it all)

Tara: Grr. GAARA IS MINE! (grabs Gaara and hugs him)

Mika: WTH?! Wolf, we're gonna need to talk. Kink….

Kink: Next review is from Meg.

**lol**

**RAINBOW THE CLOWN! xD now the song love makes the world go round will be stuck in my head all day (not that it wasn't already stuck in my head)**

**ryou: -kisses him-**

**kishu: wy not, onii-chan? i'm old enough to watch pg 13 movies**

**ichigo, mint, and zakuro: -hits them all in head with hammer a billion times-**

**ryou: -kisses him-**

**masaya: make a list of people who actually don't ate you.**

**inuyasha: sit.**

**onii-chan: where did you and mika go?**

**well, that is all i can think of right now.bye bye! )**

** -kisses ryou-**

Ryou: (kisses back) Glad I amused you, babe.

Kish: Because it gives you dirty thoughts. And because it might give you ideas to do that stuff with other boys. (glares at Ryou)

Ryou: What did I do?

Ichigo, Mint, Zakuro: OW! OW! OW! (times a billion)

ITKL: Told you not to go after her boo.

Kink: I read that chapter. She did.

Ryou: (kisses back)

Masaya: Ichigo, you, and I don't know anyone else.

Inuyasha: OW! Mika take that power away from her!

Mika: (smirking) Nope.

Kish: None of your business.

Mika: (turns red)

Ichigo: I don't want to know. But Meg might.

Ryou: (kisses back while Sasuke and Pai hold Kish back)

Pai: MIKA!

Mika: (kisses Kish)

Kish: (calms down and kisses back)

Naruto: (is being held back by Sakura)

ITKL: Kink, you came on a good day.

Kink: (is videotaping it all) Hell yeah I did. Next review is from.

ITKL: ME!

**ITKL: okay, first of all, ACK yay!! KIBA!! -kisses him-**

**Kiba: hellz yeah! -kisses back-**

**ITKL: -breaks away- second of all, YES!! I finally gots the computer back!! WOOT WOOT!! and yes, ALL HAIL PIE AND ITS DELISHOUS GOODNESS!!...SAME WITH CHEESE NUGGETS!! XD**

**Kiba: ...do i even wanna know?**

**ITKL: -shakes head- no. probably not.**

**Kiba: i didn't think so.**

**Akamaru: arf arf!!**

**ITKL: OMFG Akamaru!! -huggles****-**

**Kiba: -pouts-**

**ITKL: -puts Akamaru down- if you wanted a hug just say so! -hugs-**

**Kiba: -hugs back but then pulls away just to kiss her-**

**ITKL: -breaks away then squeals like a fangirl with hearts for eyes- you know what? i love hugs! everyone needs a hug! -hugs everyone but stops when gets to Masaya- except for you. go hug a tree.**

**Masaya: -pouts but then goes and hugs the nearest tree-**

**ITKL: is it just me or did that tree just cringe?**

**Kiba: for once it's not just you.**

**ITKL: .0. does that mean i'm NOT crazy?! SWEET!**

**Kiba: only when you haven't had sugar for a while...**

**ITKL: which reminds me! -goes and runs to fridge and pulls out chocolate icecream with resees peanut butter chunks and cackles like a madwoman-**

**Kiba: O.O OH NO!! DUCK FOR COVER!! -grabs Akamaru and then dives behind the couch-**

**ITKL:okienowitypereallyfastsoifyoucantreadthisITSYOUROWNDAMNFAULTandiwanttogojumponthetrampolineandOMFGwehaveBUTTERSCOTCHtoppingsTOOandimgoingtogoclimbtreesnowandisitjustmeordotheylikemeALOTbetterthanthatgaylordMasayaandOMFGTHATSSOSHINYandyouknowwhatilikecheeseitslikeoneofthemostawesomestthingsEVERand-**

**Kiba: ITKL!**

**ITKL: OMFGKIBA!! -glomps-**

**Kiba, ITKL: -comes back an hour or so later all disheveled-**

**ITKL: okie...sugar rush is gone now...good luck trying to decode what i typed up there...I can barely even read it! XD**

**Kiba: if you think she types fast trying hearing her talk!! i'm surprised her jaw doesn't pop out or something!**

**ITKL: oh Koi, (that means love) you are so adorable!! -hugs-**

**Kiba: -hugs back- i know.**

**ITKL: okie i certainly have made this review long enough don't you think? XD -sigh- oh great now i have to run all the way down to the studio and-hm, what's this? -mom comes in with a giant bowl of watermelon- OMFG!! WATERMELON!! c'mon Kiba! let's go share!! -says to Inuyasha who she knows is reading this- because i am a NICE person!!**

**Kiba: alright, let's go Akamaru!**

**Akamaru: arf arf!**

**ITKL: -pouts-**

**Kiba: what?ITKL: -gives puppy eyes- can i have a piggy back ride?**

**Kiba: ...fine.**

**ITKL: YAY!! -jumps on back- okie, see you at the studio Mika-chan and Kink-chan!! XD**

Mika: O.O WHAT THE HELL?!

ITKL: (giggles nervously) Watermelon?

Everyone: Sure.

Inuyasha: (sarcastically) Yeah, sure you are.

Mika: Well, see ya all.

Kink, ITKL: BYE FANFIC HOME PEEPS!

Inuyasha: They are mentally insane.

Mika: Oh and I'm having a contest. The one that can best draw me in my hanyou, mew, and/or ninja forms get to permanently guest star. I will choose a different drawing for each catagory. Animal for mew is cheetah.

ITKL: BYE!

"Wow. Lots of fighting in this episode. Is that normal?" Kink asked when the episode ended.

Mika and ITKL looked at each other and then at the fight between Ryou and Kish. "Yep."

"STAY AWAY FROM MY SISTER, PUNK!" (guess)

"WELL SHE LIKES ME!" (another guess)

"WELL SHE IS MY LITTLE SISTER AND I DON'T WANT A LITTLE RICH KID DATING HER!"

"I'M OLDER THAN YOU!"

"EXACTLY!"

ITKL sighed. "Guess we have to break it up, huh guys?"

She got no response.

"Guys?"

ITKL turned around to see Mika and Kink eating popcorn and watching the fight. "FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!" they chanted.

"This will not turn out good," ITKL murmured before she started chanting also. " FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGTH!"


	13. Episode 13 and Meg is causing drama

Ryou and Kish were still fighting. "Damn, they aren't gonna stop soon are they?" Mika asked, chocking back a laugh.

"Nope. I should know," replied Meg.ITKL stopped kissing Kiba. "Finally," muttered Mika and Meg.

"TIME FOR THE SHOW!" shouted the over excited ITKL.

Mika: Sup.

ITKL: Hey.

Meg: Hola! Inuyasha, disclaimer or I'll say the S word.

Inuyasha: (while growling) Mika and ITKL don't own TMM, Naruto, or me and Meg is grinning like a lunatic.

Meg: (we all know whats going on in her head) SIT!

Inuyasha: (with face in ground) Ow.

Meg: First review is from Moi.

**-watches kish and ryou fight-**

**FIGHT!!WOO!!GO RAINBOW!! xD**

**-kishu glares-**

**uhh...go onii-chan! go rainbow!**

**-eats some popcorn-**

**kish, masaya is flirting with mika**

**-kish goes to kill masaya-**

**okay...now on with the dares**

**mika: can i guest star**

**kishu: dirty thoughts...wow...i have never gotten dirty thoughts from pg 13 movies...only r movies.the only r movie i've ever seen was 'almost famous' and i didnt even know it was r until there were people who were naked 0.0 now, kiss mika**

**ryou: -kisses him while kishu is distracted-**

**-kishu stops kissing mika- **

**-stops kissing ryou and smiles innocently with a halo above head-**

**-puts on sk8r boi- -starts to dance-**

**kish: LOOK! MIKA GOT YOU A GIFT.**

** -kishu looks-**

**ryou: -kisses him while kish is distracted-**

**inuyasha: sit! (that is my fave word now.lol!)**

**well, thats all i can think of right now. bye byee!**

**-kisses ryou--kishu glares-heh...heh...forgot to distract kish... -smiles innocently with the halo above head-bye bye!!**

Kish: WHAT?! (starts attacking Masaya who is no where near Mika)

Everyone else: (sweat drop)

Mika: You are.

Kish: (stops injuring Masaya) Right. You say that now. Until I catch you in a…..

ITKL: Kish, SHUT UP! This is not rated T.

Kish: Okay. (kisses Mika)

Mika: (kisses back)

Ryou: (kisses back)

Kish: (stops kissing Mika and looks at them) What are you doing?

Meg: (with halo) Nuthin.

Mika: (is giggling) YAY! I love this song! (starts dancing)

Meg, ITKL: (join her)

Kish: What? (looks at Mika)

Meg: (quickly kisses Ryou)

Mika: (looks confused) I didn't get you anything.

Inuyasha: (with face in ground) First Kagome, then Mika, and now YOU!

Meg: SIT!

Inuyasha: OW!

Ryou: (kisses back)

Kish: RYOU YOU BLONDE RICH SNOB! STAY AWAY FROM MY LITTLE SISTER! (tries to attack Ryou but is held back by Mika and ITKL)

Mika: Kish, no.

ITKL: I love violence but only when I (emphasize I) cause it! Meg, look what you do!

Meg: hehe. Sorry. Next review is from usagiki1234.

**ok!yess happy!**

**Gives- garra a evil button 2 kill rock lee(sakura wont have a melesture)**

**Pai lettuce-MAKE OUT.**

**PAI-gives a magical book to kill whoever he wants(WHO EVER)**

**KISH U 2**

**TARUTO U 2**

Gaara: Cool. (presses button)

(off in a distance)

Lee: (dies)

Sakura: YES!

Tara: (is glaring) MY GAARA!

Mika: (is surprised) When did you get here?

Tara: I've been here since last episode.

Hostesses: NO!

Meg: Kish will kill Ryou.

Mika: Tart will kill me and Ichigo. Killing Ichi is my job!

ITKL: Pai will kill Kiba!

Pai: Why would I kill Kiba?

ITKL: Oh admit you like me.

Lettuce: (hugs Pai) MY BOYFRIEND! (glares at ITKL)

Kiba: (glares at Pai)

Mika: Great. Mini soap opera.

Meg: Your telling me.

ITKL: (hides behind Kiba) Next review is from Wolf.

**(in chibi form with my tail between my legs) am I in trouble?**

**I****nuyasha: GIVE ME A BIG HUG! (hugs Inuyasha)**

**ITKL: (snickers) give Masaya a hug and tell him you love him.**

**Mika: Can your bring in that kinky-hoe so i can hurt her? if so i shall beat her with a... (looks around) (grabs a lamp) THIS LAMP!**

**Masaya: How does it feel to be the most hated character in Tokyo mew mew?!**

**Later freaks and remeber don't break the rateing (that goes out to all you lovers espcially you Mika);D!**

Mika: No. You just need lessons on when to be insane and when not. Don't worry. I'll send ITKL with you. She for sure needs it.

ITKL: (comes out from behind Kiba) HEY!

Inuyasha: AHH! Get off me! It burns! (tries to pull Wolf off of him)

Mika: Don't feel bad Onee-chan. He does that when I hug him too.

ITKL: WHAT?! ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME?!

Mika: It seems so. Now go. You knew you had to do dares when you accepted this job.

ITKL: Fine. (hugs Masaya) Masaya, I love you.

Masaya: (faints)

ITKL: Now time to kill. (Kills Masaya)

Mika: I won't review him till next episode. And sure. (poofs in Kikyo and Wolf)

Wolf: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (starts beating up Kikyo)

Kikyo: OW! Inuyasha, help me!

Inuyasha: (is currently tied to a chair with duck tape over his mouth courtesy of Mika and ITKL)

Kikyo: (died)

Mika: I will never revive her no matter what.

Wolf: I heard that.

ITKL: Ditto.

Meg: For sure.

Mika: WOLF!

Wolf: Hehe. Did I type that? (starts running)

Mika: ONEE-CHAN! (starts chasing her)

ITKL: Bye!

Meg: See ya. (starts watching Mika chasing Wolf)


	14. Episode 14 aka the longest chappy

Mika: Hey.

ITKL: Hi!

Usa: Bonjour.

Tara: Hey y'all.

Meg: Hola.

Wolf: Sup freaks.

Mika: When did you get here Onee-chan? U 2 Meg.

Wolf: I wanted to be here.

Meg: Me too.

Tara: (is hugging Gaara) I love you Gaara-kun.

Gaara: (is trying REALLY hard not to show emotion)

Mika: Well because of someone's review (glares at Usa) I have to poof in a few more people. Like this place wasn't crowded enough. (poofs in Ino, Temari, Shikamaru, TenTen, Hinata, and Neji)

Usa: Hehe (rubs back of head) This review is from me.

**ok i CANT TAKE IT ANY MORE!I wanna geust star so i can beat the crud out of my 2 least favorite pinkys in the whole world(sakura,ichigo)Ribbon bunny hop(on the 2)**

**Plays pocketfull of sunshine(natasha yay)**

**Ino-gives magical book to kill sakura**

**garra-book 2 kill konkero(hes not cool)**

**Temari kill ino cuz U KNOW U LOVE SHIKAMARU**

**SHIKAMARU-KISS HER OR...U KNOW WHAT I SAID TO NARUTO...**

**Kiba-go 2 disney land with hinta**

**naruto-beat the crud out of kiba(sorry just needed 2 do that)**

**Ok pai omg,omg did ryou just slap lettuce on th butt!**

**meg.pai:do your evil thing here!Ok!**

**mika:gives 2349286432 candy**

**purin(i like it better in jappeness):gives83409246-2135642356-1 candy**

**taruto:47810351-46092340325**

**TENTEN(NEGTEN TIME)CONFFESE YOUR UNDIYING LOVE 2 NEGI**

**NEGI:KISS HER!**

**ALL COUPLES GO OUT**

**but masaya MEET MY HUNTER DOG SHADOW**

**SHADOW-KILLS MASAYA**

**BYE!**

Ichi, Saku: OW!

Usa: MWUHAHAHAHAHA!

Mika: No magic books.

Usa: (pouts) Why not?

Mika: Cause I hate death notes. Only Light is allowed to use them.

Kish: Who's Light? (steam coming out of his ears)

Mika: A character in my friend's fav anime.

Kish: (calms down) Oh.

Shikamaru: (is trembling) She scares me. (kisses Temari)

Temari: (turns red)

Wolf: Aah. Young love.

ITKL: Oh Wolf. Don't embarrass the new couple.

Temari: ITKL! WOLF!

ITKL: Wait! What?

Kiba: Sweetie, it's a dare. I still love you.

ITKL: If you do anything there I shall murder you both. (holds mallet menacingly)

Kiba, Hina: (go to Disney World)

(3 hours later)

Kiba, Hina: (poof back)

Mika: Finally.

ITKL: (is polishing her mallet)

Hinata: T-that w -w-was fun, K- kiba-kun.

ITKL: (is growling)

Naruto: Sure. (beats up Kiba)

ITKL: NARUTO YOU BAKA! YOUR DEAD! (kills Naruto)

Kish: We should leave him like that.

Mika: Kish. (revives Naruto)

ITKL: (goes back to polishing her mallet) We should have left him dead.

Pai: WHAT?

Meg: RYOU!

Ryou: I did no such thing!

Lettuce: (faints)

Mika: Oh no. Usa, look what you did.

Usa: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Pai: (kills Ryou)

Meg: (takes her anger out on Masaya)

Masaya: OW!

Mika: (sighs and revives Ryou) SUGAR! (eats it all and starts jumping off the walls)

Pud, Tart: SUGAR! (join Mika in her sugar rush)

Tenten: Neji, I, um, love you.

Neji: It seems to be my destiny to kiss you. (kisses her)

Tenten: (turns red)

Wolf: (growls) MY NEJ-NEJ!

Mika: Not a smart move.

Neji: Wolf-san. It was a dare!

Wolf: Kiss my you-know-what jerk.

ITKL: Lets see if Wolf ever forgives Neji, in our next soap opera.

Mika: Does that mean the wedding's off, Onee-chan?

Wolf: Shut up, Mika-chan. I'm not going anywhere with him.

ITKL: So that means Kish and Mika, Kiba and me, Pai and Lettuce, Meg and Ryou, and Ichi and Baka.

(all couples go on date)

(7 hours later)

Usa: How long do we have to wait?

Pudding: Don't worry Usa- Onee chan Na No Da. They'll be back eventually.

(all couples come back)

Mika, ITKL, Meg: WE ARE BACK!

Wolf: (who is still pouting) This review is from me.

**Hello again!**

**Inuyasha: You don't like hugs? (hugs Inuyasha anyway)**

**ITKL: Can you get me a hot glue gun? I broke the lamp. :(**

**Mika: (pokes Mika with a stick) hiya, i'm really happy cause my cousin left. (she's like 10 and was staying with us for a few days and she's fun and all but after a few hours she's annoying and clingly)**

**Kish: Go give Ryou a hug!**

**Masaya: poor guy...(hugs Masaya) Here! (hands Masaya a pillow) it's a gift! O.O wait am I feeling sorry for Masaya? I hope satan has his jacket I think hell just froze over.**

**Kinky-Hoe: Go to hell and see if it froze!**

**Later! (throws a brick at Tart's head)**

Inuyasha: I guess I'll hug you back since your having such a bad day. (hugs back)

ITKL: Sure. (gives Wolf hot glue gun)

Wolf: (fixes lamp then accidentally shoots Neji) Oops c( :

Neji: OW!

Mika: (is being poked) Good for you. NOW STOP POKING ME! Don't make me sick my demons on you.

Wolf: (stops poking) Yes Mika-chan.

Kish: NO WAY!

Meg: Onii-chan.

Kish: Fine (hugs Ryou)

Masaya: Are you being nice to me?

Wolf: Yes.

Masaya: (faints)

Mika: Kinky-hoe is dead and I'm not reviving her.

Tart: OW!

Wolf: (is grinning like the wolf she is)

Meg: Next review is from me.

**WOO!**

**DRAMA!**

**xDDRAMAISMYMIDDLENAME!-starts singing- that girl was a one time teenage drama queen.a hacked up everyday wanna be.and she'll have changed her destany.now shes a somebody.**

**xDwhenever i hear the word drama i start to sing that**

**anyyway xD**

**sha boo yah.sha sha sha booyah!****!**

**ihavechocolatechipcookiedough(:**

**inuyasha: sit sit sit! we xD**

**k****ishu: wow...until you catch me in a?don't even wanna know... LOOK! A DOOR!**

**-kish looks at door-**

**ryou: -kisses him-**

**-sings burning up and dances-**

**inuyasha: sit x)**

**kish: don't call ryou-kun a rick snob. -kish tries to attack ryou- -holds kish back- no killing ryou-kun!ryou: -kisses him-**

**masaya: hi!**

**pudding: want some chocolate chip cookie dough icecream? -eats some icecream-Yumy! :D**

**okayy, thats all i can think of!bye bye -kisses ryou-**

Mika: I WANT COOKIE DOUGH!

Inuyasha: Ow. I hate you.

Meg: I love you to Inu.

Kish: Am I gonna have to keep you away from him too?

Ryou: (is glaring at Inuyasha)

Kish: (looks at door)

Meg: (kisses Ryou who kisses back)

Inuyasha: Ow. STOP THAT!

Mika, Meg, ITKL: (are holding Kish back which is harder than it sounds)

Ryou: (kisses back with Kish glaring at him)

Kish: (muttering) Rich snob.

Meg: What did you say Onii-chan?

Kish: (hides behind Mika) Nothing.

Mika: Bad Kish-kun.

Masaya: Hi!

Pudding: YES! YAY! MORE SUGAR! (eats it and starts jumping off the walls some more)

Ryou: (kisses back)

Mika, ITKL: GET A ROOM! Or a closet! (pushes them into a closet)

Meg: MIKA! ITKL! (is banging on the door)

Mika: We are so bad.

ITKL: That's why we rule the underworld. The last review is from ME!

**ACK yay this is so much fun XDXDXD**

**Wolf: how could you do that to me?! i'm surprised Kiba didn't go off into a jealous ranpage and kill Masaya like eight hundred billion times (he can be worse than Inuyasha when Kouga comes around) and because of that...i dare you to try to eat a shoe. an old one XD**

**Inuyasha: HUG!! and you have to hug back!! XP**

**this whole thing is like part dares and part a hundred and a half mini soap operas XDXD**

**-kisses Kiba-**

**Mika-chan: haha i dare you to put in that PM i sent you XD people, if you think that my review from last chapter (which Mika skipped number twelve (you weirdo)) was really sugar high, just read that message. XDXD you will be so confused XD**

**-kisses Kiba-**

**haha i just realized what it said at the bottom of these review thingies XD yeah right, as if we're actually taking this serious enough to offer critisism XDXD**

**Pai: get me a doughnut.**

**-kisses Kiba-**

**Ichigo: shave your head.**

**Masaya: go and try to eat Lettuce to see if she actually tastes like lettuce.**

**Lettuce: slap him silly.**

**-kisses Kiba-**

**Ryou: go take Meg out on a romantic date.**

**Kish: go into big bro mode then i'll convince Mika not to kiss you for the next two chapters.**

**Rainbow: I LOVE RAINBOWS!! hugs**

**-kisses Kiba-**

**Gaara: kiss Tara :D**

**Sasuke: wear a hat that looks like a chicken and has a string so that you can make its wing flap for the next three chapters.**

**Naruto: go kiss Hinata-chan already.**

**Hinata: don't faint.**

**-kisses Kiba-**

**Sesshi: HI! hugs**

**Tart: bite Masaya.**

**umm...that is all me can think of right now :D**

**-kisses Kiba-**

Wolf: Cause I'm just that mean. And he didn't go off cause well…

Kiba: They duck taped my mouth and tied me to a chair. Plus you did kill him after.

Wolf: I hate you. (eats old shoe)

ITKL: I know.

Inuyasha: Fine. (hugs ITKL back)

ITKL: HUGGLES!

Kiba: (is holding the urge to kill him back)

Mika: I know. Blame the reviewers. (points to Usa, Wolf, and Meg)

Usa, Wolf, Meg: What did we do?

Kiba: (kisses back)

Mika: Fine. If I can find it. Oh here it is. You read it.

ITKL (starts reading) haha twitch twitch haha!! XDXDXDXD!! MIKACHAN!! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE WHAT I FOUND!! we have a basement with like twelve hundred bajillion freezers and i found a whole tub of COOKIE DOUGH!! just plain COOKIE DOUGH!! is so yummy!! heh heh twitch heh heh and guess what guess WHAT!! wqe gots a WII TODAY!! WOOT WOOT!! and now i'm like dancing around the computer listening to Paramore (who is like one of the most awesomest bands EVA!!) and heh heh twitch twitch twitchtwitch and my hands are shaking and i'm like suddenly really cold and did you know that when sometimes when i type Sango it comes out like Sagno or one time i even gots Asnog XDXDXDXD is was so funny!! andOW!! hehehhehehee me junsst nrtsethr ebbabbaba!! sorry me can't type now...just slapped meself!! XDXDXD me is so silly!! XXD o.o that smily has four eyes!! hehehehehehehe four eyes!! XDXDXDXDD oh snapple iced tea!! that one has two mouths!! .0. OW!! i went to make an really exagerated gasping moment and i slapped meself in the face!! ahahahahahaahahabbhhahahhahah!! woopsie there was some B's in there!! .O. stupid B!! go away!! OMFG i hate bees!! seriously i have like a spaz attack (my sisters nickname for me sometimes is like Spazzy McSpazzspazz XDXDXD) and i hyperventalate (is that spelled right?? gasps GUESS WHAT I SPELLED RIGHT ON THE FIRST TIME TODAY!! i spelled chronological!! XDXD) and it's not fun DXDXDXDX GASP!! guess what i invented!! low and behold!! the vampire smiley!! :F rawr! isn't it adorable!! RAWR!! I SHALL BITE YOU AND SUCK OUT YOUR BLOOD!! XF which is totally unlike me because I. HATE. BLOOD. that's another thing i spaz about XDXDXD and i cringe and stuff and i like cheese don't you i think it's as good as pie WHICH IS FREAKING AWESOME and i LO0O0O0O0OVE chocolate pie!! ME LIKES SUGAR!! AAHAHAHAAHHAHAHAHHAAHAHH!! rawr. hhehehehehehehehehehehe XDXDXDXDXD gasp aw...this is said song and me no likey sad songs right now but me will listen to it anyway because I LOVE IT AND THE BAND!! (which is still Paramore by the way...) O.o hello to you to!! sorry there is a book/folder thing that is all blue exept in the middle where it says in yellow "hello" and i said hello back because me likes that word hullo XDXD me also loves hugs!! hugs XDXDXDXD and have you ever paused a movie randomly and the character is paused making the funniest face ever?! XDXDXDXDXDXD isn't that soo funny?! it's awesome especially when you hate that person because then you can take a picture of it and make even MORE fun of it and OMFG .O. know what me and my friend Maddie did?! we went on my computer and then went on paint and we made THEE FUNNIEST picture of that stupid betch Kinkyhoe (who she also hates with a firey passion) you should give me your email so i can send it to you XDXD you'll pee yourself it's so funny and I LOVE KIBA!! sorry i had to put that somewhere XDXDXDXD and that reminds me when me and Maddie were playing Wii we made anime characters!! we made an Inuyasha one and a Kiba one and a Rock Lee one (that looks so much like him it's scary) and an Orochimaru one that's so funny because...well it just lookds really creepy and he's dressed in purple and we named him Pedophile and then we made a Kinkyhoe one that takes the cake bacause she's small and fat and she has really creepy stareyes and we made he eyebrows really weird so that they look like horns sticking out of her head XDXDXD and this message has taken up enough space don't youOMFG gasps way to overdramitacally COOKIE!! pounces on the cookie then cackles like a madwoman HAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHA!! (yes! no B's that time!! XDXDXDXDXD) munch munch munch me is going to go dance more around the room so ME WILL SEE YOU LATER MIKACHAN!! XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Everyone: O.O!

ITKL: I know. I'm mental.

Kiba: (kisses back)

Pai: Mental baffoon. (gives ITKL a doughnut)

ITKL: YAY! DOUGHNUT!

Mika: Oh no!

Wolf: Hold her down. (tries to stop ITKL from going crazy. Not gonna happen)

ITKL: SUGAR! (starts jumping off the walls with Pudding)

Kiba: (kisses back)

Mika: Get a room.

ITKL: (hugs Kiba) Maybe we will.

Ichigo: Do I have too?

ITKL: (holds her mallet)

Ichigo: Eep! (shaves her head)

Masaya: Fine. (tries to eat Lettuce)

Lettuce: HENTAI! (slaps him silly)

Masaya: I am a pink unicorn. (faints)

Kiba: (kisses back) I like this review.

Ryou: Sure. (takes Meg out on a date)

Mika: Their not coming back are they?

Usa: Nope.

Kish: Fine. I won't go into big bro mode. (is rocking back and forth)

Mika: Aw. Kish, you have such good will power. (kisses him)

Kish: (kisses back)

Kiba: (kisses back) I really like this review.

Tara: YAY! (throws herself on Gaara and kisses him)

Gaara: (kisses back)

All girls: AWW! KAWAII!

Mika: Just be glad Icharu isn't here.

Tara: (stops kissing Gaara who is dazed) He isn't here is he?

Mika: Nope.

Tara: Good. (goes back to kissing Gaara)

Wolf: They better not go over the rating.

Usa: O.O They just might. Damn. It looks like he likes her.

Mika: (comforts Usa)

Sasuke: I hate you too. (puts on said hat)

ITKL: What male doesn't?

Kiba: I don't.

Mika: Besides you Kiba.

Kiba: Oh.

Naruto: But. But. But.

ITKL: DO IT! (gives evil eye)

Naruto: Eep! (kisses Hinata)

Hinata: (surprisingly doesn't faint)

Kiba: (kisses back)

Mika: Um, ITKL, Sesshi isn't here.

ITKL: (pouts) Oh well. I'll annoy him after the show.

Tart: (bites Masaya)

Masaya: OW! Get off of me!

Kiba: (kisses back) that was the best review ever.

Mika: Well that was our show. (poofs away all the characters she brought this chapter) And plz people enter my contest. For details look in the last chapter. Bye!

ITKL: Syanora (Sp?)

Usa: See ya!

Wolf: Later freaks!


	15. DAMN IT ALL

Mika: DAMN IT ALL! DAMN DAMN DAMN!

Inuyasha: What happened?

Mika: My email is retarded! It wont show any emails from fanfic.

Inuyasha: Oh.

Mika: DAMN IT!

ITKL: Someone is mad.

Mika: No duh. DAMN IT!


	16. Episode 15 and couples fight

Mika whacked her computer again. "Screw this! You evil Masaya acting computer!"

She ran downstairs and plopped herself down on one of the couches. "E-mail trouble?" Wolf asked.

Mika nodded and groaned. "Might as well start the show."

Mika: Hi.

ITKL: Sup!

Wolf: Hey y'all!

Tara: Konnichiwa.

Mika: Inu, do the disclaimer before I lose it.

Inuyasha: Mika and ITKL don't own TMM, Naruto, or me.

ITKL: First review is from……… Mika?

Mika: Hehe. I was mad.

**Im gonna continue it. DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN DAMN IT ALL!**

Wolf: Mika! Such language.

Mika: Blame my computer! Next review is from Meg.

**hi!! (:**

**i am listening to nsync!i totally forgot they even existed.**

**-kisses ryou-i**

**nuyasha: sit! xD**

**everyone: anyone want sugar cubes!? -takes out box of sugar cubes-**

**ryou and kishu and any other people with lots of fangirls: sing ladies choice from the movie hairspray**

**WOO!!I'M LISTENING TO THE JONAS BROTHERS NOW!-dances- **

**-sings burning up-**

**ryou: -kisses him-**

**inuyasha: SIT! hey inu!guess what!i woke up at 5:30 and watched inuyasha in english on adult swim on cartoon network.**

**everyone: did you know that six in latin is sex O.O**

**everyone: party at my house! xD b.y.o.m.!! (bring your own milk.LOL.) xD**

**inuyasha: sit xD**

**ryou: -kisses him-**

**anyone: i want a puppy!!**

**everyone: what is your favorite sneaker brand? myfaveisconverse! :D**

**all couples: go to disney world!! and somebody win a night in cinderella's castle xD**

**everyone: push two people (one boy, one girl) in the closet and lock the door**

**okayy dokayy, i can't think of anymore right now.bye byee!**

**-sits inuyasha-**

**-kisses ryou-**

Ryou: (kisses back)

Inuyasha: OW! I hate you.

Mika, Pudding, Tart, ITKL: SUGAR! (eat it all)

Wolf: Oh no.

Sasuke: DUCK AND COVER!

Everyone (but Mika, Pudding, Tart, ITKL): (hide under furniture)

Mika, Pudding, Tart, ITKL: SUGAR! (start jumping off walls)

Ryou, Kish, Sasuke: (sing ladies choice)Mika: (stop jumping) Jonas brothers? I LOVE YOU NICK!

Kish: Who's Nick?

ITKL: (thinks) Um…. A cat.

Kish: Oh.

Inuyasha: OW! (with face in ground) Good for you.

Everyone: O.O

Mika: WOOH! Party!

ITKL: Sweet!

Kish: When did I authorize this?

Mika: Plz Kish-kun (gives puppy eyes)

Kish: Fine.

Pudding: YAY!

Ryou: (kisses back) I like this review.

Kish: Well, I hate it. And mom said no pets.

Mika: Sketchers.

Everyone: (says fav brand)

Mika: SWEET!

ITKL: Me and Kiba are gonna win it.

Ichigo: No way! I'll win!

(all couples go to Disney world)

(with the couples)

Announcer: And the winner is………………… Tara and Icharu!

Tara: WHAT?! I entered myself with Gaara!

Gaara: (faints)

Icharu: (walks up to Tara) I entered us.

Gaara: (wakes up and tries to kill Icharu)

Mika, Kish: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Meg, Ryou: (slaps head)

Kiba, ITKL: O.O

Ichigo, Masaya: Oh no.

(back at the studio)

(couples poof back)

Gaara: (is covered in blood) That bastard is……

Tara: (slaps head) Plz be quiet.

Gaara: WHY SHOULD I?Tara: BECAUSE!

Mika: I think we know who to push in.

ITKL: Yep.

(Mika and ITKL push Gaara and Tara into a closet)

Inuyasha: OW!

Ryou: (kisses back)

Ichigo: Next review is from Meg again.

**okay, so it isn't just me.my email is retarded too**

**!the only reason i knew you updated was because i was going on a bunch of fics that i read to see if they were updated cause i didnt have and emails from fanfic.**

Mika: Wait! (checks email again) YAY! Its fixed! Oh I got another one from………

Kish: From who?

Mika: (turns red) No one.

Kish: (is jealous)

Mika: Um…. Next review is from MewPurin.

**WHAT DO YA MEAN I LIKE TO START FIGHTS?! **

**(Is refering to chapter 7) I REREAD MY WHOLE PROFIL**

**EAND IT SAID NOTHIN' 'BOUT FIGHTS!**

**Dares:Ichigo: I hate you. Dye your hair blond and then cut your hair like a boys.( No offense 2 blonds. I, too, suffer from being cursed with dreaded blond hair...) Then do the world some good and jump off a cliff. And die. AND NO BRINGING HER BACK TO LIFE FOR 3 CHAPTERS!**

**Lettuce: Kiss Ryou. **

**Pudding: NYA!! Here's some candy! ENJOY!! YAY FOR CANDEH!**

**Kish: Kiss Mika and tell her she is the most beautiful girl in the world and that she is way better than Ichigo. **

**Pai: PLAY SPIN THE BOTTLE WITH ZAKURO!**

**Tart: Hm... AH-HA! No, wait, I got nothin'...**

Mika: Well, you told me to kiss Kish while I was dating Naruto.

Kish: But she dumped the blondie for me.

Ichigo: But I have no hair. ITKL made me shave it all. Oh no. (jumps off cliff)

Mika: Okay. We can make Masaya do Ichigo's dares from now on.

Masaya: (sarcastic)Great.

Lettuce: Um…. But I'm dating Pai and Meg will kill me.

Wolf: Then kiss Pai.

Lettuce: (kisses Pai)

Pudding: CANDY! (eats it all and faints)

Tara: (from in the closet) Oh Gaara!

Mika: O.O What the hell are they doing in there?

Wolf: (opens closet)

Tara: (is holding a manga book) Gaara got me a new book!

Kish: (kisses Mika) Mika, you are the most beautiful girl in the world and way better than Ichigo. Now who is the boy emailing you?

Mika: I told you no one.

Lettuce: (is growling)

Pai: How bout no? I'm dating Lettuce.

Tart: YAY! No torture! Next review is from Usa.

**CRAP COMPUTERES HUH!!**

**IF YOUR COPUTE GETS THESE DARES**

**HAINATA:SAKURA TOUCHED NARUTO-KIL HER PLZ**

**MIKA-HUGS ITS OKAY TECHNOLAGY IS STUPID :3**

**LEE:JUMP OFF 2189462384 CLIFF-ACTUALLY SAKURA PUSH HIM OFF**

**PAI:KISS ZAKURO-LETTUCE KILL HER**

**PURIN-83946125680312537 CANDYS**

**MIKA CAN I CALL U MIKA -ONNE SAMA(IM 11)**

**OH THATS ALLME:RIBBION BUNNY HOP-SASUKEXMASAYA**

**OH YEAh make masaya and sauke sing gay biy friend**

**see ya**

Mika: Hinata isn't here but ITKL wants to kill someone.

ITKL: (lifts up mallet) MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mika: (hugs back) Yes it is. But now it isn't being mean.

Sakura: Okay. (finds Lee and pushed him off a cliff)

Pai, Zakuro: NO!

Mika: no going against couples.

Kish: That goes for you to Mika.

Mika: KISH SHUT UP!

Pudding: MORE CANDY! (eats it and faints again)

Wolf: Sugar headache.

Mika: Sure. I have my fanfic big sister and now I have a little one too! YAY!

Sasuke, Masaya: OW! (sings gay boyfriend)

Mika, ITKL, Wolf: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mika: Next review is from Julie.

**holaa :)**

**kish: do you like the bathing suit i bought your sister? xD (it is coach, its a bikini and doesn't cover a lot) if you much beat someone up because i got meg the bikini...take it out on masaya -hides behind meg-**

**ryou: do YOU like the bathingsuit i bought meg**

**kish: if he says yes, you aren't allowed to go into big bro mode.**

**everyone: pool party at meg's house (meg: i'm not having a pool party 0.o me: but i don't have a pool -puppy dog pout- meg: that doesn't work on me. me: plweasee meg: -rolls eyes- fine me: YAY! and you can wear your new bikini ;) )**

**everyone: who wants to go see indiana jones with me and meg?? we have 4 extra tickets. ryou, you can have one of the tickets. you can all pick who gets the other 3 tickets. (play rock, paper, scissors)**

**well, thats all i can think of right now.adios**

Kish: No. (face is burning with anger)

Ryou: Yeah.

Kish: (is burning even more) Fine!

Mika: Okay. I'll write what happens at the party next chapter.

Wolf, ITKL, Kish: WE DO!

Mika: Why do you want to go Kish?

Kish: So Meg doesn't do anything with Ryou.

Wolf: Meg if you are reading this, don't worry. Me and ITKL will keep Kish away from you and Ryou.

Mika: That's our show. BYE!

Wolf: See ya.

ITKL: Adios.

Tara: Syonara!


	17. Episode 16 and the Taisho girls!

"That party was awesome!" yelled Mika and ITKL at the same time.

Kish huffed. "Onee-chan, why is Kish so angry?" Usa asked Mika.

Meg giggled. "Onii-chan is pissed cause he was late so Mika hung out with Naruto for like only 5 minutes."

Kish glared at his little sister. Toffee was following Ryou. "Hey Mika. Your little sister is going after Ryou-Onii chan, Na No Da," Pudding said. Mika slapped her head. "TOFFEE!" she yelled.

Meg glared at Toffee and Usa laughed. Toffee turned red and hid behind Inuyasha. "Inu, Mika- Onee chan is scaring me."

Inuyasha shook his head. "Lets get to the studio for the show."

"Little sisters," huffed Mika.

Usa and Toffee pretended to look innocent, since they knew their big sister was mad. "Where is Wolf?" Sasuke asked.

"Ooh. Why are you asking?" ITKL giggled.

Sasuke turned red. "Just asking."

"Onee-chan is on a date with Neji. He's trying to make it up to her for what happed that chapter where he kissed TenTen," Mika explained.

Julie smiled. "Sasuke, do you LIKE Wolf?"

Sasuke turned even more red. "NO!" he shouted.

"Okay, no need to shout," Toffee huffed.

The group got to the studio. "TIME FOR THE SHOW!" the Taisho girls shouted (Mika, Usa, Toffee).

Mika: Hey!

Usa: Hi!

Toffee: Hi Hi! (has had sugar)

ITKL: Sup.

Meg: Hola.

Julie: Me and Meg are here cause we all just came back from the greatest pool party ever!

Kish: (is grumbling)

Mika: Inu, disclaimer.

Inuyasha: Mika and ITKL don't own TMM, Naruto, or me.

Julie: First review is from Wolf.

**Aw sorry to ITKL!**

**Mika: When i wrote that last review i had skipped over the part where you said Kinky was dead! XD, i'm glad she's gone.**

**Mews: Go beat up Tenten!**

**Pudding: What's your favorite flavor of pudding?**

**Everyone: What's your favorite movie?**

**LATER!**

ITKL: That's okay. But ever make me say I love you to the Baka and I will kill you.

Mika: We are too. But Inuyasha is taking it hard.

Inuyasha: (is in emo corner)

Toffee: Onee-chan, when did we get an emo corner?

Mika: (shrugs story)

Mews: SWEET!

Mew Mew Strawberry

Mew Mew Mint

Mew Mew Lettuce

Mew Mew Pudding

Mew Mew Zakuro

Mew Mew Mika

Mew Mew Toffee

Mew Mew Usagi

All Mews: Metamorphosis!

Mika: (poofs in TenTen) Ribbon cheetah slash!

Ichigo: Ribbon Strawberry check!

Mint: Ribbon Mint echo!

Lettuce: Ribbon Lettuce rush!

Pudding: Pudding ring inferno!

Zakuro: Ribbon Zakuro pure!

Toffee: Ribbon Toffee stick!

Usa: Ribbon Bunny Hop!

TenTen: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH! (dies)

Mews: (detransform)

Mika: I'll only revive her if you want me to Wolf.

Pudding: Butterscotch!

Mika: Don't got one.

Everyone else: (say fav movie)

Usa: Next review is from Meg!

**hi!**

**(:kishu: nick is my cat!that julie gave me!everyone loves him because he is such an a-dor-a-bul kitty! -picks up a white kitten- (kishu: oh.okay.wait!didn't mom say no pets? me: uhmm...she said no pets for YOU, but i can have pets. kishu: ohh...WHY CANT I HAVE A PET?! me: mhm...you'd kill it if it didn't wake up to play with you)**

**inuyasha: sit!**

**kishu: i'd like to point out JULIE bought my new coach bathingsuit.i was at home when she bought it.**

**ryou: -kisses him-kishu: so i dont do anything with ryou?! O.O do you think i'm going to have six in latin with him or something. O.O**

**inuyasha: sit!**

**well, thats all i can think of right now.**

**-kisses Ryou-**

Kish; NO I WOULDN'T!

Inuyasha: OW! (face plant into the ground)

Kish: Yeah, yeah, yeah! You need to return it.

Ryou: (kisses back)

Kish: Why I oughta?!

Meg: Mika, plz help.

Mika: (kisses Kish)

Kish: (calms down) Maybe.

Meg, Usa, Toffee, Julie: O.O

Inuyasha: (dives deeper)

Ryou: (kisses back) Meg, babe. Plz read the next review.

Meg: Sure.

Mika, Usa: (are holding Toffee back)

Toffee: (snatches review) I'm reading it. Next review is from Julie.

ITKL: Someone's jealous.

**kishu: let meg have a little fun. xD (kishu: yeah, i ket her have 'fun' with ryou and next thing i know, i'm an uncle to sextuplets. me: whoa.not THAT kind of fun O.O and why stop at six?what about sextuplets AND twins kiahu: turn red with anger- meg: dang julz, do you have a death wish or something?! me: no, i'm watching jon and kate plus ei8ht!)**

**me, meg, mika, itkl, pudding, and tart: -gives sugar and all start jumping off walls-**

**mika: NICK IS AWESOME! (kishu:what is so speacial about a cat?)**

**ryou: kiss meg**

**i cant think of any more dare right now, so bye!(:**

Meg: KISH!

Kish: Hehe. (hides behind Mika)

Mika: Julie, you are not allowed to watch that show ever again.

Julie: Aww. Why not?

Usa: Want us to list the reasons?

Julie: No.

Mika, Julie, Meg ITKL, Pudding, Tart: SUGAR! SUGAR! SUGAR! (start jumping off walls)

Sasuke: DUCK AND COVER! (hides behind couch)

Everyone else: (hides)

Mika: Hyper I LOVE NICK!

Kish: Seriously why do you like that cat?

Meg: Um.. Nick is just so adorable.

ITKL: Yeah he is.

Kiba: He is a cat right?

Julie: Yes. So you boys stop being jealous.

Ryou: (kisses Meg)

Meg: (kisses back)

Usa: (is holding Kish back)

Mika: (is holding Toffee back) Imouto-chan!

Toffee: (stops trying to attack Meg) I'll be good.

Julie: Next review is from everyone's fav violent girl, ITKL!

ITKL: Nice Intro.

Julie: Thanks.

**MIKAMIKAMIKAMIKAMIKAMIKA!! i didn't get your email -sobs- send it to me again!! (with spaces this time...)**

**-kisses Kiba-**

**Pudding: do you taste like pudding? what's with you people being names after food?! it's so missleading :(**

**-kisses Kiba-**

**Mika: i'll be your strange aunt that has all the weird furniture from like 1945 and no one wants to visit XDXD jkjkjk XDXDXD**

**Sasuke: were you weaing the hat?! I SAID WEAR THE HAT DAMMIT!!**

**-kisses Kiba-**

**Neji: go upduct Wolf and leave a ransom note that if we ever want to see her again Masaya has to give all couples an all-expense paid trip to Hawaii.**

**-kisses Kiba-**

**Pai/Tart: put on a puppet show for me :D**

**Usa: you don't like me much do you D:**

**-kisses Kiba-**

**Inuyasha: go kiss Kagome (3:**

**Gaara: build a giant sandcastle!! XD**

**-kisses Kiba-**

**Ryou: -gives a hundred dollars that she stole from Sasuke- go get Meg something nice.**

**Icharu: you're such a third wheel. because of that, go knock a hole in the wall with your head. :D**

**-kisses Kiba-**

**MewPurin: i feel your pain. i have blonde hair too. DX and because of that, have a cookie :)**

**Kish: .0. OMFG!! -pokes-**

**-kisses Kiba-**

**Julie: HI!! -hugs-**

**Sakura: ehm...go buy everyone 8 pounds of chocolate.**

**other than kissing Kiba, i gots notin. sees ya!! :D**

Mika: I'll resend it. Geez.

ITKL: Hehe.

Kiba: (kisses back)

Pudding: No. IDK.

Kiba: (kisses back)

Mika: What the hell?!

ITKL: I was on sugar.

Inuyasha: More like crack.

Sasuke: (all chibi) I did wear it.

Kiba: (kisses back)

Mika: Neji and Wolf aren't here. They're making up.

Meg: Like six in latin?

Mika: NO WAY! Wolf knows better than that. I hope.

Kiba: (kisses back) This review is awesome!

Pai: Do I ………. (looks at ITKL and starts show)

Tart: (helps him)

Usa: I like you. Why would you say that?

Kiba: (kisses back)

Inuyasha: Fine. (goes off stage and kisses Kagome)

(off stage)

Kagome: Oh Inu.

(on stage)

Mika, Toffee, Usa: O.O

Usa: Our cuz better not…… you know…….

Mika: (shouts) Inuyasha……….. The review said a kiss…… not a make out session!

Inuyasha: (walks back onstage and turns red)

ITKL: You've been hanging out with Miroku way to long.

Gaara: Fine. (uses sand to build sandcastle) Hey Mika, where's Tara?

Mika: No clue.

Kiba: (kisses back)

Ryou: Okay. (buys Meg a diamond necklace)

Meg: Aww Ryou. (leans in for a kiss but Kish pulls her away) Onii-chan!

Kish: NO BOYS!

Icharu: Fine (knocks a hole in a wall)

Mika: AAAHHH! You LFB (lying fucking bastard)! When did you get here?

Icharu: (shrugs shoulder)

Usa: I'll take care of him. RIBBON BUNNY HOP! Icharu: AH! (runs out door)

Kiba: (kisses back)

Mika: I'll virtually send it to her. (sends cookie to MewPurin)

Kish: WTH?!

Mika, Toffee: (are giggling)

Kiba: (kisses back)

Julie: HI HI! (hugs back)

Sakura: Fine. (buys chocolate)

Mika: Thank you. (takes chocolate)Sakura: HEY!

ITKL: (evil glare)

Kiba: I loved that review. Next review is from nextgenerationofchaos.

**Sugar:oh**

**Me:WHAT!**

**me:nevermind Mika please take them first let me introd-- COOKIE munch**

**ok anyway pulls out girl with red hair and green eyes this is kai she is 10the one with white hair is inu she is 100 OMG inu is related to inuyasha no duhfinger is bitten ow**

** DAMN IT SUGAR LET GO!**

**this is SUgar OW She is ow very oww hyper oww she is ow 8-gets finger back-oh ow she can bite**

**kagome:is she in there cause if she is make out with someone**

**bye OW! sugar damnit take em throws them in**

Mika: WHAT TH HELL?!Usa: Someone shouldn't have sugar.

Toffee: Next review is from lrdsesshomarusgf.

Mika: I though Sesshi was dating Kagura? Hmm. (scratches head)

**konnichiwa!**

**gay tree hugger:stab yourself repeatedly**

**naruto: DIE!**

**ITKL: GO KILL BARNEY, NARUTO AND MASAYA!**

**sakura: kiss masaya **

**everyone: LET KISH KILL NARUTO!**

**mika:sit inuyasha **

**kish: kiss mika**

**uh...ok im out sayonara!**

Masaya: You people like to see me in pain.

ITKL: Yes we do.

Masaya: (stabs self repeatedly)

Mika, ITKL: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAH!

Naruto: Why?

Usa: She doesn't seem to like you.

ITKL: Sure! (kills Barney, Naruto, Masaya)

Mika: Great! More blood on my stage! (glares at ITKL)

ITKL: Sorry.

Mika: (revives Masaya and Naruto)

Ichigo: What about Barney?

Toffee: He isn't apart of this show.

Mika: Thanks for explaining Toffee- Imouto chan.

Toffee: Your welcome Onee-chan.

Kish: YES! I get to kill the Blondie!

Mika, Sakura: Oh no!

Kish: (kills Naruto)

Mika: (revives him)

Kish: Did you have……. (sees Mika's glare)

Mika: He is still my best friend, so don't even ask. SIT!

Inuyasha: Ow.

Meg: SIT!

Inuyasha: OW! (with face in ground) She didn't tell you to.

Meg: (smiles) I know.

Kish: Sure. (grabs Mika and kisses her)

Mika: (kisses back)

Meg: O.O Onii-chan, are you using the tongue?

Kish, Mika: (break away and turn red)

Mika: MEG!

Meg: (smiles with a halo)

Usa: Last review is from ME!

**SUPER BORED**

** -SINGS READY SET GO(TOKIO HOTEL)**

**OK NO GOING AGAINST COUPLES**

**-SHIGHS-OK MIKA-ONNE CAHN GIVES GINOURAMS PIC OF KISH!YAY!**

**BYE BORED!**

Mika: Usa, no more sugar. (hugs pictures) But thanks for the pics!

Usa: Your welcome Onee-chan!

ITKL: Well, that's our show! See ya!

Mika: Syanora!

Meg: Adios!

Julie: Bye!

Usa: See you next time. Plz review!


	18. Epsiode 17 and things get CRAZY!

"You two are SO dead!" Wolf shouted.

Mika trembled. Where was Tara and her power over Earth when you need her? Oh that's right. She was on another date with Gaara. "Why Onee-chan?" Mika asked.

Meg was hiding behind Ryou. She was very scared. Never piss off a wolf demon like Wolf. "Oh you know why!" Wolf shouted. "It was because of your little six in Latin comment!"

"That was Meg!" Mika yelled.

"What?! Why are you selling me out?" Meg asked/yelled.

"Cause I don't wanna die!" Mika yelled/cried.

"Time for the show!" ITKL shouted. And added in a whisper "Before Wolf kills someone."

Mika: (still scared) Hi.

ITKL: Hey!

Meg: (trembling) Hello.

Wolf: (still pissed) Sup.

Inuyasha: Mika and ITKL don't own TMM, Naruto, or me.

Mika: (in chibi form) First review is from my awesome Onee-chan, who I love.

Wolf: (is glaring)

**XD! Don't worry ITKL I'm a good girl!**

**Meg/Mika: (Blushing) You two... (Slaps them both) You know i'm smarter then that! oh and no bringing tenten back.**

**Neji: Fine I forgive you...!**

**ITKL: DON'T KILL ME!**

**Masaya: Er ist springlebendig. Ich Hass du! Machen Sie sich Keine Sorgen. Ich habe es nur zum Spass gesagt.**

**auf Wiedersehen!**

ITKL: You better be. We don't want you going on a date with Neji and come back pregnant.

Wolf: (groaning) Not you too!

Mika, Meg: OW!

Mika: Yes Onee-chan.

Neji: Thank you Wolf!

ITKL: (puts away mallet) Fine.

Mika: (hits ITKL with her own mallet) NO KILLING MY ONEE-CHAN!

Everyone (but Wolf): Huh?

Meg: At least tell us the language.

Wolf: (is smirking) Next review is from Toffee.

**HIHIHHIHIHI Too Much sugar! I had Ice Cream!**

**Mika: Hi ONee-chan! Have a cookie!**

**Pai: Eat a bucket!**

**Meg: I'm SO jelous of you right now!**

**Ryou: HI!**

**Sasuke: ADMIT YOUR LOVE FOR WOLF!**

**Inu: HI! everyone's so mean to you! Wanna cookie? how about a bug? (Hugs Inu)**

**Masaya: IN Wolf's story you're having puppy's... How do you feel about this?**

**Cheese makes the world go round! Sing with me ITKL! -starts spining around-**

**WE NEVER GIVE ME SUGAR! INU DANCE WITH ME! -Starts doing the Hare Hare Yukai-**

**Wolf: Wanna be my other Onee-chan**

**Mika: Can i Star full Time? Please Onee-chan! I'll stay away from Ryou!**

**Sakura, Ichigo: DIE PINKIES!**

**Kish: ur my bro in law! HOLA!**

**WE SPIN SPIN SPIN!BYE NOW!**

**Toffee-Chan**

Mika: YAY! Cookie! (eats cookie)

Pai: Fine. (eats a bucket)

Meg: You should be. C(:

Ryou: Hello

Sasuke: (turns red) Who said I loved Wolf?

Wolf: (turns red)

Mika: Ooh! LOVE TRIANGLE!

Sasuke: (Uchiha Death Glare) Shut up!

Kish: Don't tell my Ferocious Neko-chan to shut up!

Wolf: (still red) Well she should!

Inuyasha: Aah! Hugs burn! Stupid little cousins!

Masaya: (faints)

Wolf: I should've guess.

Mika: Hahahahahahaha! The baka fainted!

ITKL: (singing) Cheese makes the world go round!

Inuyasha: How bout no?

Wolf: Well I'm Mika's Onee-chan so I guess I'm your Onee-chan too.

Mika: I don't know. Well, you are my little sister. (poofs in Toffee)

Toffee: Thank you bunches Onee-chan! (hugs)

Mika: Toffee, hand it over. I did the same to Usa. (holds out hand)

Toffee: (gives Mika her sugar)

Sakura, Ichigo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kish: O.O

Mika: (turns red) Toffee!

Toffee: (acts innocent) What?

ITKL: (trying to hold back laughter) Next review is from Meg.

**i am going on vacation for 10 days tomorrow!but i have a sidekick so i can still read and review fics! (:**

**YAY!!barneyisdead!(x**

**-kisses ryou-**

**-gives toffee 100 dollars she stole from mint-**

**kishu: i'm not returning the bathingsuit...it was expensivee**

**ryou: -kisses him-**

**masaya: hey my bestest friend xD**

**kishu: onii-chan...i saw that guy who always flirts with me yesterday.he saw me and started to talk to me.**

**ryou: -kisses him-**

**all boys: -pulls out white kitten- this is nick.isn't he a-dor-a-bul?! ;)**

**ryou: -kisses him-**

**toffee, me, itkl, and mika: -gives sugar-**

**hmm...i cant think of anymore dares or questions right now and my sidekick is about to die, so, bye byee!(:**

**-kisses ryou-**

Ryou: (kisses back)

Toffee: YAY! Money! (buys a kitty) I'll name it after my Onee-chan. Hi Mika Jr.

Mika: (sighs)

Kish: You would get the money back.

Ryou: (kisses back)

Kish: (is growling)

Masaya: (is still unconscious from what Toffee said)

Kish, Ryou: WHAT?! IM GONNA MURDER THAT KID! (look at each other than start yelling again)

Mika: Look what you did, Meg.

Meg: Sorry.

Ryou: (stops rampage and kisses back)

Toffee, Meg, ITKL, Mika: WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Inuyasha, Kish, Ryou: HOLY SHIT!

Boys: Um……..Sure?

Mika: HYPER!

Toffee: SUGAR!

Meg: WEEEEEEEEEEEE!

ITKL: VIOLENCE!

Ryou: (kisses back)

Kish: (is to busy trying to get the girls to calm down to go in big bro mode) Next review is from Usa. MIKA GET OFF THE ROOF! IMOUTO-CHAN, YOUR GONNA HURT YOURSELF!

Meg: (from chandelier) TOO BAD!

**MIKA-TAKES MY SUGAR WHA!OH WELL**

**KISH!KILL ICHIGO(MIKAXKISH SITTING IN A TREE K-I-SS-I-NG-...)OH K!**

**AND NO I DONT HAVE ANY THING AGAINST ANYBODY!!:3!SUPER BORED!OH YEAH EMO BOY-CHICKEN HEAD!KINDLY KISS OFF AND DIE!BRING IT ON PINKY-SAKURA- IM A NINGA AND A MEW!IN YOUR PINK LOVEY FACE!ORESTSU WHO DO U LIKE BETTER PAI OR RYOU9PICK THE ALIEN!)SUPER BORED YET AGAIN!USAGIKI12345**

**OH YEAH!I HAVE 329452305 KITKATS!MWHAHAHAHAH**

Mika, Meg, ITKL, Toffee: (calm down and get off the things they were climbing)

Mika: We don't want what just happened to happen to you. NOW TELL ME WHERE YOUR PIE STASH IS! (turns red from last comment)

Kish: Sure. (kills Ichigo and kisses Mika)

Toffee: Hey Kish! The dare never said anything about a kiss.

Mika, Kish: (are still kissing)

Sasuke: Try me, bunny girl!

Sakura: (goes to emo corner)

Lettuce: Ummmmmmm…………. (turns red) well actually (looks at Ryou) I'm gonna keep my trap shut. And the last review is from Toffee.

**WEI GO SPN SPIN SPIN SPIN SPIN SPIN SPIN SPOT SPIN SPIN!**

**MIKA ONEE-CHAN, KISH ONII-CHAN GAVE ME A COOKIE!**

**Mika- HE'S NOT YOUR ONII-CHAN!**

**Me- I know! it has a nice ring to it! OHH MORE COOKIES, HAVE ONE ONEE-CHAN!**

**Mika- OKAY!**

**Me- LETS GO VISIT SANTA NOW! MWAHAHAHSAHHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHHA(teleports away)**

Mika: Toffee, what did I say about sugar?

Toffee: Sorry Onee-chan. Well that's our show. Bye Bye!

Mika: See ya.

Meg: Adios.

Wolf: Syanora!


	19. Episode 18 and random stuff

Mika: I'M BACK FROM ST.LOUIS!

Everyone (but Sasuke, Sakura, and Masaya): YAY!

Mika: Inu, disclaimer plz.

Inuyasha: Mika and ITKL don't own TMM, Naruto, or me.

ITKL: Oh yeah! Mika-chan it was boring here without you. Wolf is was not very nice to me and Meg.

Meg: (is in emo corner)

Mika: You shouldn't have made those comments you made.

Wolf: (is glaring at ITKL and Meg) The first review is from me.

**YAY I have ANOTHER Imoto-chan!**

**Oh and the whole:Er ist springlebendig. Ich Hass du! Machen Sie sich Keine Sorgen. Ich habe es nur zum Spass gesagt.auf Wiedersehen!**

**Yeah thats german: (Means)He is full of beans, i hate you! Don't worry. I only say that for fun!(Strange i know)**

**Mika: HI! What's your favorite ... country?**

**Meg/ITKL: RAWR!**

**Inuyasha: Go jump in a lake!**

**Now i'm sleeply... (Falls asleep)**

Toffee: I know! Its so awesome.

Mika: Japan and Italy. Simple as that.

Meg, ITKL: (are cowering in fear) WE ARE SORRY!

Inuyasha: What is up with you and making me jump in a lake?

Wolf: No clue. Just do it.

Inuyasha: (jumps in a lake and starts swimming) Hey. This feels good.

Usa: You aren't suppose to enjoy it! (puts piranhas in the lake)

Inuyasha: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (gets out of lake)

Mika: (is laughing her head off) Next review…. HAHAHAHA….. Is from……… HAHAHAHA……….. Meg.

Meg: Meg is a good girl! (looks at Wolf and shudders)

**hii**

**-kisses ryou-**

**kishu: i have no clue where julie bought the bathing suit...i couldnt return it if i wnted to**

**ryou: -kisses him-**

**pudding and tart: -gives sugar-**

**ryou; -kisses him-**

**kishu and ryou: no killing sdfghtxdfgedfghjvcdftgheftyghjn(secret code xD) -san**

**kishu: -gives money she stole ffrom mint- go buy mika something (mint: where are you getting all this money? me: mhm...internet)**

**inuyasha: -gasp- i didnt sit you that episode!! :oo**

**ryou: -kisses him-**

**inuyasha: Sit! -smirks evilly-**

**wolf: -gives money to buy something-**

**i cant think of anymore dares or questions right now, so, byee byee! -kisses ryou-**

Ryou: (kisses back)

Kish: ASK HER!

Meg: Umm how bout no?

Ryou: (kisses back)

Mika, ITKL: (are holding Kish back from killing Ryou)

Pudding, Tart; YAY! (goes crazy)

Mika: Aww crap.

Ryou: (kisses back while Kish is in a cage)

Kish: I want a lawyer!

ITKL: (holds mallet) NO!

Kish, Ryou: WE SHALL HAVE PAI DECODE IT!

Pai: Decoded the name is Masaya.

Masaya: WAIT WHAT?Meg: C(X

Ryou: Kill him!

Kish: (transport out of cage) KILL THE TREE-HUGGER!

Masaya: HOLY SHIT! (runs out of studio)

Kish, Ryou: (chases him)

Mika: (when they were gone) It wasn't really Masaya, was it?

Meg: (smirking evilly) Nope.

ITKL: OMG! No wonder you fit in so well here.

Kish, Ryou: (return with a half-dead Masaya)

Kish: I shall buy her a new demon! (poofs to go buy demon)

Meg: How is that romantic?

Mika: HELLO! I'm queen of the underworld.

Meg: Oh, right.

Kish: (returns with a puff ball)

Meg, ITKL: Awww. How Kawaii.

Mika: What the heck?

Demon: (transforms in to a vicious 3 headed giant dog)

Everyone (but Mika, ITKL, and Kish): (cower in fear)

Mika: I shall name him Cerberus, after the giant dog of Greek legends.

ITKL: That is so cool.

Ryou: (kisses back when Kish isn't looking)

Kish: (is too busy with Mika C(X )

Inuyasha: OW! You said the word though which still has that affect! AND OWW AGAIN! (is 2 inches into the floor)Wolf: SWEET! I officially forgive you.

Meg: YAY!

Ryou: (kisses back) Next review is from LXP 4ever.

**Lettuce: Masaya told me he's planning to kill you**

**Pai: You must protect Lettuce from the tree-hugging hippie**

**Mint, Lettuce, Zakuro, Keiichiro, Ryou and Pai: Here's some sugar and don't do anything you'll regret ;)**

Lettuce: WHAT?!

Pai: (growls and pulls Lettuce behind him) I will kill him if he tries.

Masaya: (groans and is still in pain) I would never.

Mika: NO! You do not want to see Zakuro or Ryou with sugar. (takes all the sugar away)

Zakuro, Ryou: Awww.

ITKL: Next review is from………..

Usa: (interrupting) ME!

**Ribbon bunny hop-saSuke-I.WILL.HURT.U!**

**PEADL DANCE-PINKYS AND EMO BOY-**

**super bored oh yeah! NEVER MY PIES-HOLDS PIE-**

**Oh yeah i have a question for sasuke and tree huger IS IT TRUE THAT EMOS CUTT THEM SELFES 2 FEEL ALIVE IM ASKING U CUZ U GUYS R EMO!IN YOUR FACE!**

**sakura-slaps upside head-BAKA!MARRY LEE OR SOMETHING!:3**

**MIKA I WANT CANDY PLZPLZ PLZ(DO U WANT 2 BE IN MY TMM STORY SEND REST LATER)**

**MIKA AND KISH SITTING IN A TREE FIRST COMES LOVE THEN COMES MARRIGE THEN COMES THE GREE HAIRED BABBY IN A ALIEN CARRIGE**

**-LOL-BYE!**

**REMEMBER PIE MAKES THE WORL GO ROUND**

**P.S. KISHU-SAN SING BURNUIN UP 2 MIKA LOL!**

Sasuke: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Sasuke, Ichigo, Sakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!

Naruto, Mika, Kish, and Toffee: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!

Mika: I will find it!

Usa; NEVER!

Sasuke: I AM NOT EMO!

Masaya: (is still on the ground in pain)

Sakura: OW! I love my Sasuke-kun.

Mika: No! And I read the story. It was great. (turns red) USA!

Usa: Hehehehe. My bad. I was not in my right mind.

Mika: Start running.

Usa: EEP! (runs behind Wolf)

Kish: Of course. (starts singing)

I'm hot, Your cold

You go around like you know

Who I am

But you don't

You've got me, on my toes

(chorus)

I'm slipping into the lava

And I'm trying to keep from going under

Baby

You turn the temperature higher

Cause I'm burning up

Burning up

For you baby

I fell

So fast

Cant hold myself back

High heels

Red dress

All by yourself

Gotta catch my breath

(chorus)

All the girls: KAWAII!

Naruto: (is being held back by Sasuke and Inuyasha)

Mika: (smiling like crazy) Next review is from MewPurin

**Hi again.**

**Mika, Pudding, Tart:YOU ROCK!! Sorry, I had to get that out of my system. Want some candy?**

**Ichigo: You suck!! **

**Mint: WHO DO YOU LIKE?! TELL ME, DAMMIT!**

**Pai: Um.. Sorry about that dare I gave you last time... I forgot about that...**

**Lettuce: Same thing I told Pai.**

**BYE-BYE!**

Mika, Tart, Pudding: YAY! AN D YES!

Inuyasha: She asked if you wanted some. Doesn't mean you'll get it.

Mika, Tart, Pudding: Aw man!

Ichigo: (goes to emo corner crying)

Mint: (goes chibi) I LOVE FRED THE HOBO!

Everyone else: (fall down laughing)

Pai: Its okay.

Lettuce: That is fine.

Toffee: Next review is from me c(:

**Hi Guys!**

**Inu: Meanie! c):**

**Mika: Sick you're demons on Inu.**

**Kish: i just realised, Kishu, sounds like Kiss You! is that why you're always kissing My Onee-chan?**

**Sasuke: You suck! i hate you as much as the pinkies! go kiss Masaya.**

**Pinkies: HI! wanna a big python snake? If not eat it! if you do want it eat it!**

**Kiba: Sing a love song to ITKL!**

**K i'm gonna sign off now, :P**

**Love Toffee, the Pinkie/Sasuke hater!**

Inuyasha: feh.

Mika: Cerberus! Attack!

Cerberus: (chases Inuyasha)

Kish, Mika: (turn red)

Kish: (looks at Mika) No! I kiss her all the time cause I love her.

Everyone: (gasp)

Wolf: Did you just say?

Toffee: (stars in her eyes) I hear wedding bells!

Inuyasha: (comes back all bloody) Shut up Toffee.

Usa: That should be a dare since they love each other.

Naruto: No it shouldn't!Meg: I could be a bridesmaid!

Inuyasha, Naruto: SHUT UP!

Mika: (is in a daze)

Kish: (gets sad) I guess you don't feel the same.Mika: (snaps out of it) Oh Kishy-kun. I love you to! (kisses him)

Kish: (kisses back)

Wolf: (starts singing here comes the bride)

Mika, Kish: (turn red)

Sasuke: Hmph. (kisses Masaya, then barfs)

Ichigo. Sakura: Your Mean! (eats a Python snake)

Kiba: (thinks then starts singing) (A/N made it up)

ITKL, I love you

You make me so happy You make me smile every time I see you

I would buy you flowers, a new mallet, just to see you happy

Oh ITKL

You are an angel in my eyes

I love you

You make me SO HAPPY!

Girls: AWWW!

ITKL: Aww Kiba! (kisses him)

Kiba: (kisses back)

Toffee: The last review is from ITKL who is busy making out with Kiba.

-**comes into studio and slams the door so hard behind her that the hinges break adn the door snaps in half-**

**Mika: um...ITKL? what's wrong?**

**ITKL: -says through gritted teeth- i suggest you all get out before i decide to kill everyone here.**

**Kishu: YOU HURT MY-**

**ITKL: -gives extremely deadly death glare with flames shooting behind her-**

**Kiba: oh crap. this isn't good. -dashes outside-**

**Wolf: that's not a good sign. i suggest we follow. -follows after Kiba-**

**Everyone: -nods and follows-**

**ITKL: Mika.**

**Mika: y-yes?**

**ITKL: revive Kinky-hoe. i have some unfinished business with her.**

**Mika: um, right. -revives Kinky-hoe then makes a mad dash for the door-**

**Kikyou: huh? um what? what am i doing here-OH NO! NOT YOU AGAIN!**

**ITKL: -smiles like the sadist she is-**

**Kikyou: -backs away slowly and then tries to run through the door but finds it magically unbroken and locked-**

**ITKL: -cracks knuckles- GET. OVER. HERE.**

**Kikyou: -hesitantly walks over to ITKL- w-what do you want with me?!(the next part has A LOT of swearing in it so excuse me for my extremely rainbow colorful launguage XD)**

**ITKL: -punches in the gut- YOU BETCH!! -pushes her on the ground and get on top of her and starts smacking her senseless- HOW -SLAP- COULD -SLAP- YOU?! -SLAP- I WAS JUST WATCHING -SLAP- THE SECOND MOVIE -SLAP- AND YOU KNOW WHAT?! -SLAP- I COULDN'T EVEN -SLAP- ENJOY -SLAP- THE KISS BETWEEN -SLAP- INUYASHA AND KAGOME -SLAP- BECAUSE OF YOU!! -SLAP SLAP- ALL BECAUSE -SLAP- I KEPT THINKING -SLAP- OF THAT POOR -SLAP- DYING -SLAP- LITTLE -SLAP- GIRL -SLAP WHO HAD FOR SOME REASON -SLAP SLAP- BELIEVED THAT -SLAP- YOU WEREN'T A FUKCING MONSTER!! -SLAP THEN STARTS TO SHAKE SENSELESS- SHE FUKCING BELIEVED THAT YOU WERE A GOOD FUKCING PERSON!! THAT YOU DEDICATED YOUR FUKCING UNDEAD LIFE TO HELPING PEOPLE!! YOU FUKCING HORE!! HOW DARE YOU TURN AND GIVE THAT FUKCING CUP OF BUDDAH TO THAT FUKCING WIND SORCERESS KAGURA!! WHO WOULDN'T EVEN FUKCING EXHIST IF IT WEREN'T FOR YOU WANTING TO BE A FUKCING HORE!! INUYASHA WOULDN'T HAVE NEARLY AS MANY FUKCING NEAR DEATH EXPIRIENCES IF YOU HADN'T OF GIVEN THAT BA.STARD NARAKU THE FUKCING HALF THE JEWEL THAT YOU STOLE FROM KAGOME!! I DON'T FREAKING CARE THAT YOU HAD 'SOME PLAN' TO KILL NARAKU AND SEND HIM TO HEL!! WHAT YOU SHOULD'VE FUKCING DONE WAS LET KAGOME AND INUYASHA AND MIROKU AND SANGO AND SHIPPOU AND KIRARA COMPLETE THE FUKCING JEWEL, DEFEAT NARAKU, THEN HAVE KAGOME WISH 'LET THE WELL STAY OPEN FOREVER SO I CAN STAY WITH INUYASHA WHO IS MY FUKCING TRUE LOVE' AND LET SANGO WISH THAT HER BROTHER FATHER AND FRIENDS WERE STILL FUKCING ALIVE!! -SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP- THEN YOU CAN BE 'HERE NARAKU! I HAVE THE JEWEL SO LET ME DRAG ME DOWN TO HEL WITH ME BECAUSE I'M GOING TO BE SO LONELY BECAUSE INUYASHA LOVES KAGOME NOT ME BECAUSE I AM A FUKCING HORE WHO FINALLY REALIZED THAT INUYASHA LOVES KAGOME AND I WAS JUST BEING A BETCH TRYING TO RUIN THAT BEAUTIFUL LOVE THAT THEY SHARE TRYING TO DRAG HIM AWAY FROM HER AND TRYING TO KILL HIM!! WHOOPSIE!! SILLY FUKCING ME!!' BUT NO!! YOU HAD TO BE LIKE 'LET ME GIVE NARAKU FUKCING HALF THE JEWEL THAT I STOLE FROM KAGOME WHO IS SO MUCH FUKCING BETTER THAN ME AND I'M JUST SO JEALOUS THAT I TRIED TO KILL HER IN THE PROCESS!! AND WHILE I'M AT IT, WHY DON'T I TRY TO RUIN INUYASHA AND KAGOME'S LOVE TO TRY AND DRAG HIM INTO HEL WITH ME!! THAT IS, IF NARAKU DOESN'T KILL HIM FIRST WITH ALL THAT POWER HE SUDDENLY GAINED FROM THE NEARLY COMPLETED JEWEL!! JEE, I WONDERED HOW THAT HAPPENED!?' AND YOU KNOW WHAT ELSE THAT COMPLETELY UPPED YOU BETCHNESS OVER THE CHARTS?! TO COMPLETE THE JEWEL YOU WANT TO KILL KOHAKU WHO SANGO HAS WORKED SO HARD AND GONE THROUGH SO MUCH HEARTBREAK JUST SO SHE COULD FREE HIM FROM NARAKU ALL FOR NOTHING SO YOU COULD FREAKING THROUGH HIM INTO HEL WITH THE JEWEL AND LEAVING SANGO WITH NO FAMILY AT ALL!! -SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP SLAP- YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE THE WORST KIND OF TORTURE YOU BETCH!! -takes her now lifeless body and chucks it against the wall which she breaks through and lands near the cowering group of people who had heard every single word of ITKL's rant-**

**Everyone except ITKL and Kikyou: -scurries away-**

**ITKL: -jumps outside onto Kikyou and starts to stab her repeatedly with a massete- DIE YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SHET!! -after a few dozen stabs goes back through the hole in the wall which magically disappears behind her-**

**Meg: i-is it safe?**

**Usa: p-p-probably not.**

**Wolf: ITKL's s-scary.**

**Mika: note to self. NEVER get on her bad side.**

**Everyone: -looks at Kikyou's mangled body and nods viguirously-**

**Kiba: -suddenly shows up with all sorts of sweets and sugar and takes one look between Kikyou and the cowering horde of people then heads toward door-**

**Ryou: -grabs arm- don't go in there! you'll be killed!!**

**Kiba: i know what i'm doing. -shakes off arm then goes inside-**

**Wolf: he's a goner.**

**S o m e w h i l e l a t e r . . .**

**Mika: he's still in there and i haven't heard any shouting...**

**Usa: do you think he survived?**

**Kish: who knows?**

**Wolf: man, ITKL's potty language would put a sailor to shame!**

**Toffee: i'm too young for that kind of stuff!**

**Mika: why do you think i covered your ears?!**

**Everyone: -turns to door when it opens only to see ITKL hanging off of Kiba's arm smiling-**

**ITKL: hey guys!**

**Wolf: h-hey ITKL. are you still mad?**

**ITKL: nope! (x**

**Everyone: -sighs in relief-**

**ITKL: well, shall we get back to the show?**

**Mika: right! the show!**

**ITKL: OH! this was supposed to have dares in it!! sorry, me kinda used it as a vent room...heh...heh...um...1. never get on my bad side or you will be digging your own grave 2. never mention Kinky-hoe again unless you have a death wish and 3. ehm...anyone want some doughnuts?**

**Mika: by the way, ITKL do you have the power fix stuff? o.o**

**ITKL: yup. my parents were fed up with me breaking/murdering stuff so they made a witch give me the power to fix said things.**

**Wolf: cool.**

**ITKL: yup. well see you later!! :o!!**

Mika: Holy shit!

ITKL: (is smiling)

Inuyasha: Are you ever gonna revive Kikyo?

ITKL: (gets mad again) WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT SAYING HER NAME?!

Kiba: Ooohh. You did it now.

Inuyasha: (hides behind Mika)

Mika: Don't drag me into this.

ITKL: (grabs mallet and chases Inuyasha)

Mika: O.O He's gonna feel that in the morning. Well that's our show. BYE!

Wolf: See ya.

Toffee: Syanora.

Usa: Bye Bye!

Meg: Adios.

ITKL: (while chasing Inuyasha) GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!

Inuyasha: SOME ONE HELP ME!


	20. Ep 19 and Mika's happiest day ever

"La la la la. I feel awesome!" Mika sung in a sing song voice.

"Yes you do," Wolf replied while hugging Neji.

Kish is hiding behind Toffee and Usa because well, Inuyasha was after him. Damn the overprotective cousin. "Lets get this show started!" Kagome shouted.

Mika: Hey everyone.

ITKL: Sup.

Toffee: Hi!

Usa: Hello all!

Meg: Hola!

Wolf: Konnichiwa.

Inuyasha: These random, crazy, mental girls do not own TMM, Naruto, or Inuyasha.

Wolf: First review is from me.

**Aw poor inu! I LIKE LAKES!we**

**Mika: :P how are you?**

**Kish: ... Go read a book.**

**Inuyasha: Your a fire hazard! (sprays with a hose)**

**Masaya: Go get a monkey. (throws peanuts at Masaya)**

**Later People! (throws a knife at Ryou)**

Mika: I am awesome. My boyfriend loves me (gets starry eyes), I'm almost at 100 reviews, and Inuyasha isn't killing Kish. (looks at Inu) Yet.

Kish: Sure! Mika, what should I read?

Mika: (hands him the Golden Compass) Awesome story.

Toffee: Onee-chan, I thought you were catholic?

Mika: Just because I'm catholic doesn't mean I can't read a story by an atheist author.

Kish: (is reading the book) This book is really good.

Mika: (sticks her tongue out) Told you.

Inuyasha: WHAT THE HELL! (is drenched)

Masaya: OW! (buys a monkey) I'll name him Bob.

Bob: (bites Masaya and runs away)

Masaya: NO! BOB! (starts crying)

Ryou: What the heck?!

Meg, Toffee: Grr. STAY AWAY FROM RYOU! (look at each other and go back to growling)

Usa: O.O Okay, next review is from Meg.

Meg: (is being held back by ITKL while Toffee is being held back by Sasuke)

Wolf: I got them mad.

**hii!!**

**i just found out im part polish!!so im italian, irish, french, polish, and abunch of other stuff**

**kishu: you winn...mom and dad dont like the bathing suit...soo,their giving it to my older cousin**

**ryou: -kisses him-**

**everyone: who wants to go jetskiing?! :D**

**mika: can you poof in the blonde bunny mew so i can kill her?**

**ryou: -kisses him-**

**inuyasha: sit! :)**

**well, byee byee -kisses ryou-**

ITKL: Sweet.

Kish: FINALLY!

Ryou: I liked it. (kisses back)

Mika: We can all go after the episode.

Everyone: YAY!

Mika: Sure. (poofs in Berry)

Berry: OH NO! ITS YOU! (points at Meg)

Meg: MWUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (grabs bazooka and chases her)

Berry: Someone save me.

Toffee: Nope.

Usa: Your worse than the pinkie.

ITKL: I'll help.

Berry: Yay!

ITKL: (grabs her mallet) Meg that is. (joins in on the chase)

Berry: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Someone save me!

Ryou: (kisses back)

Inuyasha: (slams into the ground) I HATE YOU!

Ryou: (kisses back) No hating my girl. (kicks Inuyasha) Next review is from MewPurin

**Hi again.**

**Mika, Tart, Pudding: You DO get candy. Glares at Inu.**

**Ichigo: Since you went to the emo corner, does that mean you're emo?**

Mika, Tart, Pudding: YAY! (eats it and goes hyper) WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Mika: ILIKESUGARANDSWEETS! IMHYPERANDAMGOINGCRAZY! IMTALKINGREALLYFAST! Can you decode what I just said? If you do you get a cookie.

Inuyasha: Feh.

Ichigo: NO! The emo corner is for when your feeling sad.

Sakura: The next reivew is from……. AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH (is attack by Toffee)

Toffee: You cant introduce a review, you pinkish brat. Next review is from Usa.

**NEVER!HA!ITS MINE!****OH YEAH**

**KISHU AND MIKA SITTING IN A TREE HA!**

**DARES:...CHICKEN BUTT AND PINKYES JUMP OFF A 24735-2325603845 CLIFF 5 TIMES!**

**KISHU-PUSHES IN CLOSET WITH MIKA!**

**I WANTED TO DO THAT AND IM BORED!**

Mika: (turns red) USA!!

Kish: Aww, Ferocious Neko-chan, its okay. (kisses her)

Mika: (calms down)

ITKL: (snickering) Don't forget the tongue.

Mika, Kish: (break apart) ITKL!!

Sasuke, Sakura, Ichigo: (jump off a really high cliff 5 times and die)

Usa: Cant we keep them that way?

Mika: Unfortunately, we cant. (revives them)

Mika, Kish: (are pushed into a closet)

(3 hours later)

Wolf: I don't hear anything. (opens door and gasps)

Mika, Kish: (have fallen asleep with Mika's head on Kish's chest and Kish's arm around her)

All girls; KAWAII!

Inuyasha, Naruto: I'M GONNA KILL HIM!

Mika, Kish: (wake up and turn red)

ITKL: (knocks Inu and Naruto into unconsciousness) Problem taken care of.

Mika: (stuttering) N-Next r-r-review is fr-from Julie.

**holaa :))**

**kishu: i got it from my aunt's friend.i was gunna get it for me.but they didnt have my side. :( oh! and ur dad said meg can wear the bathingsuit...IF she wears a shirt and shorts over it without out taking off the shirt and shorts. OH! and me and meg r going to ur dads office to see that cute guy who is only 2 yrs older than us.**

**kishu and ryou: if u 2 try to kill nick... -pulls out hammer- ...what is with me and boys named nick... O.O nick jonas, nick from the hockey team who works at megs dads office, and there are a lot more nicks...**

**pudding: hi! :D -gives a kit-kat bar-okk...im gunna go noww!!**

**bye! :)**

Kish: Well, she already gave it away. Yes! And if you give her an even sluttier bathing suit, I'll kill you.

Kish, Ryou, Kiba: YOU SAID NICK WAS JUST A CAT!

Mika, Meg, ITKL: Oh crap.

Meg: Well I named my cat nick but when we talked about a really cute guy named Nick we were talking about Nick Jonas.

Kish: (looks at Mika) WHAT?! When you heard his name you went fan girl crazy!

Mika: ITS NOT MY FAULT! IM GONNA KILL YOU JULIE!

Pudding: Hi! (eats the kit-kat bar)

Kish, Ryou, Kiba: (growling)

Mika, Meg, ITKL: (sweat drop)

Toffee: Next review is from me!

**HI!**

**Inu: hahah! O i'm sorry, me no mean to hurt inu that bad hug? TO BAD! -hugs- go... kiss Kagome.**

**Kish: When are you and Mika onee-chan getting Married? do you know i wrote a twoshot for u and onee-chan? did u like it?**

**Naruto: HI!**

**Sasuke: O.O I was watching a random episode of Naruto and i started feeling soory for you... hug? -Hugs Sasuke-**

**Saukra: HAHAHA! ME HUGGY SAUSKE AND YOU DONTY! -hugs Sasuke again- are you mad? GOOD!**

**Ryou: do you wanna hug?**

**EVERYBODY GET HUGS! -Hugs everyone and hugs Ryou, Sasuke Inu and Mika longest-**

**Rock Lee: I was reading Sakura-floorboards diary, and she thinks you're cute...**

**Deep Blue: Ichigo loves you... she likes ur ears XD**

**OKay i'm gonna go now, before meg kills me! -Runs for the hills-**

**BYE!****Toffee**

Inuyasha: HUGS BURN! Fine. (runs off stage, quickly kisses Kagome and runs back)

Kagome: (off stage and is shocked)

Mika: WHAT?! TOFFEE! (gives Toffee evil glare)

Toffee: EEK! Well did you like the one-shot?

Mika: Actually it was really good.

Kish: I loved it.

Naruto: Hey.

Sasuke: Don't hug me! I like someone else!

Sakura: (looks hopeful) Me?

Sasuke: Hell no.

Meg: (smirks) Wolf?

Sasuke: (turns red) No.

Mika, ITKL: (fall down laughing while Wolf turns red and Neji shoots daggers at Sasuke. If looks could kill Sasuke Uchiha would be dead)

Sakura: (cries)

Sasuke: I SAID NO HUGS!

Ryou: Um… Sure. (is hugged by Toffee)

Meg: (is growling)

Mika: Lee is dead Imouto-chan.

Toffee: (sweat drop) Oh yeah.

Deep Blue: Really?

Ichigo: No.

Deep Blue: (goes to emo corner to cry)

Mika: Toffee also sent me a PM to continue her review which Usa, Wolf, and Toffee refuse to show me.

All 3: (whistle innocently)

Mika: And they say I have to leave.

Usa: Yep so bye! (pushes Mika out) This is Toffee's continued review.

**Kish: You must ask Mika ONeechan to marry you. **

**INu: No killing Ryou, Sasuke, Naruto and um... thats about it. **

**Sasuke:O.O I stopped being ur fangirl... Happy Mika! (Stiil am!)BYE!Toffee**

Kish: YES! The problem is I need Inuyasha's blessing.

Inuyasha, Naruto: NO!

Wolf: (picks Inuyasha up by the collar of his shirt with flames shooting out of her eyes) Say yes or else.

Inuyasha: Eep! Fine! Kish I give you my blessing. Wolf don't kill me!

Wolf: (smirks) Bring Mika in. Inuyasha, touch Kish, you die. Same goes for you Naruto.

Kish: I MUST BUY A RING! (teleports)

Mika: (walks in) I can come in right?

ITKL: Yep.

Mika: Where's Kish-kun?

Kish: (teleports back in) Mika! I um gotta um ask um um you something.

Mika: Sure. (is a little suspicious)

Kish: (gets down on one knee and holds out ring) Will you marry me?

Mika: (is dumbfounded) Are you asking for my hand in marriage?

ITKL: That's what he said dumbass.

Mika: (sequels) YES! YES YES YES YES YES YES! A MILLION TIMES YES! (smothers Kish in kisses)

Usa: Toffee-chan, I think Mika Onee-chan really doesn't care at the moment.

Toffee: I can finally call Kish Onii-chan again!

Wolf: (tied Inuyasha and Naruto up with their mouths covered in duck tape)

Mika: (is smiling really big) The wedding will be episode 25. If you want to come, say your name, gender, outfit, and date. (is admiring 10 carat diamond ring)

Usa: (hugs Mika) I'm so happy Onee-chan.

Mika: So am I. Wolf is gonna be my maid of honor since she is MY Onee-chan.

Wolf: Sweet.

Toffee: That's our show!

Usa: Bye!

Meg: (dabbing her eyes) See ya.

Wolf: Syanora.

Mika: (starts squealing again)

Inuyasha, Naruto: mmhm hm huh hm mmm (translation: WE OBJECT TO EVRYTHING!)


	21. Episode 20 and Mika goes crazy

"Okay everyone! We have a guest star today! Everyone welcome MC!" Mika shouted.

A tall boy walked in. "Mika- Onee chan, you know he's a boy right?" Usa asked.

She poked the boy multiple times. Kish glared at the boy. "Yes Usa, I know that. Now don't poke the boy to death," Mika said.

MC smirked. "Hey. Yes I know I'm a boy and I am the only boy reviewer ever. SO IM AWESOME!"

Mika did a sweat drop. "Idiot," she murmured.

Kish glared at the boy some more. "Mika, your Alien boy doesn't like me very much." MC said.

Mika sighed. This was gonna be a long show. And she was already getting a migraine!

Mika: Hi!

Wolf: Konnichiwa.

Usa: Hello!

Toffee: Hi Hi!

ITKL: Sup.

Meg: Hola!

MC: Hey.

Mika: Inuyasha! Disclaimer.

Inuyasha: Mika and ITKL don't own TMM, Naruto, or Inuyasha. Now can I plz have my ramen?

ITKL: (smirks) Of course. (dumps a bowl of ramen on Inuyasha's head)

Inuyasha: (sarcastic) Wow. Thanks.

MC: (laughing his head off)

Mika: Well since MC reviewed like 10 times, we'll do his first.

MC: Sweet!

**Review 1**

**Oh, this should be good.**

**Review 2**

**LOL i like this so far...expect me to give some at the last chappy XD**

**Review 3**

**Boy e-mailing you? Wasn't that me? O ! (hides from Kish)**

**Review 4**

**LOL as soon as the demon turned into the 3 headed dog I jumped up and was like 'its Cerberus!" cuz I'm a greek mythologyfreek but when I jumped up I banged my knee on the desk and was all 'AH! SON OF A GD DMN F&ING B!TCH! MY KNEE! AAH!'on a side note, 'Kishu' is incredibly close to 'kisu' which is 'kiss' in Japanese. I believe that pun was also brought up in the show. Mystery solved.**

**Many evil dares coming next chappys review...muahahahahaha!**

**Review 5**

**Oo! Can I come to the wedding? I don't know why I'm asking, but I am anyways! LOL if I can come, I am known only as MC, and...check out the beginning of my profile for that stuff, idc what I wear, I'm a dude, and my date would be...LYN! (check the link on my profile)DARES!**

**Mika: Make out with Kish for an entire episode (XD) also, can I guest star? Again, known only as MC!**

**Inuyasha-Go somewhere with kagome and make out for three episodes. All painful dares involving Inu can be filled in by Masaya, and all non-painful dares can wait until he comes out. And remember you two, it CAN go over the rating because it is OFF SCREEN! (if anyone calls me a pervert, I'm just gonna say 'yep! It's a tragedy!')**

**Masaya- you must die in all the following ways:Be devoured by my in my dragon, Cerberus, bear, hydra, serpent of Hades, and killer rabbit forms;Get impaled by sanda doreiku, my lightning spear;get struck by lightning;crushed by a meteor;and slaughtered bloodily by Mika and her demons.**

**Ichigo-You're lucky, I seem to be the only one with nothing against you. Word of advice-when you're in Mew Ichigo form, lose the bell on your tail. It looks weird.**

**SUGAR FOR EVERYBODY!**

**Masaya- I GOT MORE!YOu must be killed by my army of lightning elementals!**

**Sasuke- BY THE ORDER OF THE PRESIDENT, YOU SHALL DIE! (entire U.S. Military opens fire)**

**Masaya- Today is your unlucky day!Be massacred by my other army, made up completely of Spartans!Every greek god gets to kill you twice!Go jump off a cliff, you damn treehugger...**

**Mika- BTW, congratulations!**

**Kish-Congratulations, comrade-in-arms! after you finish making out with Mika, us and all the guys are going to get a few rounds of drinks, Sasuke pays!**

**She-who-must-not-be-named-to-avoid-ITKL's-wrath: HAVE FUN BURNING IN HELL!**

**Kish-Oh yea...uh..DON'T HURT ME! I SWEAR, I HAVE NO INTEREST IN HER! (cowers in fear) (Mika knows what I'm talking about...but she can telepathically let someone know if she wants to so others can know what this is about so that she doesn't have to stop making out with Kish)**

**Damn, I think I'm out.**

**WAIT! HERE'S MORE!**

**Inuyasha-approve to everything involving Mika and Kish, or I'll sick Kagome on you**

**Naruto-stop hanging off Mikas arm and start going out with Hinata already!**

**Hinata-stop stuttering, it's fing annoying.**

**Riddick-poof in and slaughter Masyaya and Sasuke and Sakura!**

**Kk, I think that's it. l8r!**

Kish: WHAT?!

MC: Oh crap. (hides behind ITKL and Meg)

Mika: MC YOU IDIOT!

Kish: He's the guy PM'ing you?

Mika: Maybe.

Kish: (glares and starts growling)

Toffee: Um.. Lets get to his next review.

Mika: O.O I didn't know you sweared that much.

MC: Hehehe.

Kish: (is being held back by Naruto and Sasuke)

Usa: This will not end well.

Mika: Sure you can come.

Kish: NO!

ITKL: (pats MC on the shoulder) Ignore him. He gets a little jealous sometimes.

MC: I noticed. (turns chibi under Kish's stare)

Kish: (brightens up) What?

Mika: (smiling) Smart boy. The problem is we cant all episode because I'm one of the main hosts.

Kish: Aw man. Oh well. (Grabs Mika)

Usa, Toffee: (pushes them into a closet)

Wolf: YOU BETTER NOT LOSE YOUR VIRGINITY!

Mika: (from in the closet) WOLF!

Wolf: PAYBACK!

Usa, Toffee, Meg, ITKL: (fall down laughing)

MC: (snickering)

Mika: (from in the closet) And if that is MC snickering, I'll kill him!

MC: (shuts up)

(4 hours later)

Inuyasha: We cant wait any longer. We have to continue. (opens closet)

Mika, Kish: (are still kissing)

Inuyasha: I FUCKING DON'T CARE IF YOUR ENGAGED!YOU ALIEN PERVERT GET OFF MY COUSIN!

Mika, Kish: (stop kissing)

Mika: Oh crap.

Kish: (hides behind Mika)

MC: (drags Inuyasha off stage) You still have to do your dare.

Miroku: (turns camera off stage)

Kagome: (turns red) But I'm the director.

Mika: (runs up to them) Sango can take your place.

Sango: (is smiling)

MC: (kicks Inuyasha and Kagome out of the studio)

Miroku: (puts camera back onstage)

MC, Mika: (go back onstage)

ITKL: You are such a pervert.

MC: Yep. Its a tragedy

Masaya: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! (is chased by all those things)

Usa: Um Mika, Cerberus just ripped off Masaya's head.

Mika: Good boy, Cerberus. (gives him a treat and unfortunately revives Masaya)

Ichigo: YAY! Someone who doesn't hate me!

Toffee: Shut up Pinkie!

Ichigo: (cowers in fear) Yes Toffee.

Pai: Do you know what you are doing?

MC: (is smirking) Yep.

Mika, ITKL, Meg, Toffee, Usa, Pudding, Tart: SUGAR!!

Everyone else: OH CRAP! (hide behind stuff)

Masaya: Oh my! I'm gonna die! (is killed)

L elementals: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Mika: (revives him)

Sasuke: What the hell?! (is killed)

Soldier: (talks into walkie-talkie) Mr. President, the target has been killed.

President: (from the other end) Good job. Move out boys.

Army: (leaves)

Usa: Can we plz keep chicken butt that way?

MC: Chicken Butt?

Mika: Its what she calls him. (revives Sasuke)

Masaya: What the hell do you have against me?

MC: I don't have anything against you. All the girls do though.

All girls (except Ichigo): HELL YEAH!

Masaya: (dies AGAIN)

Audience: MC MC MC MC MC! (continues chanting)

MC: (bows) Thank you everyone. THE TREE-HUGGER IS DEAD!

Audience: (cheers!!)

Mika: Show off. (revives Masaya) And thanks. AND NOTHING ILLEGAL!

MC: But. But. But.

Wolf: Your under aged!

MC: Your point? Mika is getting married at 13.

Mika: THIS IS MY FANFIC!

MC: Meanie.

ITKL: This boy is smart.

Kiba, Kish: (are BOTH growling)

Toffee: Do you have a death wish?

MC: Nope. I'm just good at pissing people off.

Mika: He's right about that. (migraine is getting worse)

Kish: (growls louder)

Toffee: Onee-chan, what kind of PM's did MC send you?

Mika: MC, I'm gonna kill you.

MC: I know.

Wolf: This will not end well.

Naruto: Fine. I lost her to grass head anyway.

Meg: WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT CALLING MY ONII-CHAN THAT?

Mika: (whispers to MC) Don't EVER get Meg or ITKL mad.

MC: I've noticed.

Naruto: Sorry Meg. (goes chibi while Meg glares at him)

Mika: Hinata isn't here.

MC: She still needs to stop stuttering.

ITKL: (poofs in Riddick)

Riddick: BLOOD! (kills Masaya, Sasuke, and Sakura)

ITKL, Mika, Meg, Usa, Toffee, MC, Wolf: (fall down laughing)

Pai: We are finally to our next review. It is from Wolf.

**OH I WANNA COME!I'm Wolf, a girl, i'll wear a normal red dress (nothing speical,) And my date is neji of course!**

**Sasuke: Did orochimaru ever rape you? if so poor sasuke! (hugs Sasuke)**

**Neji: WE! (tackles Neji) hi!**

**Mika: Hi, do you belive in bigfoot?**

**Inuyasha: RAWR! hurt Kish and i'll kill you!**

**Naruto: Same goes for you fox-boy...**

**I started a fight?... oops... BYE!**

Mika: Of course you can come! You're the maid of honor!

Sasuke: No, thank god. (is hugged)

Toffee: Hey! You yelled at me when I hugged you!

Sasuke: (pulls out of Wolf's hug and turns red) Shut up.

Neji: (is thinking: Sasuke Uchiha must die!) hi Wolf! (kisses her)

Wolf: (kisses back)

Sasuke: (Uchiha death glare)

MC: Does this happen often?

Mika: Yep. To both questions. And Inu isn't here.

Naruto: (goes chibi) Naruto is a good boy. Next review is from Meg.

**hii!! (:**

**j****ulie is a baka...**

**ryou: -kisses him-**

**mika and onii-chan: yay! your geting married. :D kish and mika sitting in a tree. k-i-s-s-i-n-g!first comes love than comes marriage.then comes- -starts whistling-**

**ryou: -kisses him-**

**kishu: berry bought me a REALLY slutty bathing suit.you should kill her. :D**

**ryou: -kisses him-**

**mika: i wanna go to the weddingg!...my name is meg.gender is female.outfit is a baby blue strapless dress.date is ryou.**

**ryou: -kisses him-**

**everyone: can any of you play guitar?**

**byee byee!! :) -kisses ryou-**

Mika, ITKL: Amen to that.

Ryou: (kisses back)

Kish: What did I say about watching movies over PG? They give you thoughts.

Meg: No. That is how the song goes.

Mika: (is red)

Ryou: (kisses back)

Kish: (is too bust thinking of ways to kill MC to notice) Wait! WHAT! (teleports to kill Berry)

Pudding: No she didn't Na No Da.

Meg: Ssh

Kish: (comes back with bloody daggers)

Ryou: (kisses back)

Kish: (is STILL thinking of ways to kill MC)

MC: Kish does not like me.

Mika: No dur. And sure Meg.

Ryou: (kisses back)

Mika, ITKL, Ryou, and Pai: (raise hands)

Ryou: (kisses back and Kish still wants MC dead)

Mika: (rubs her head) I said this would be a long show. Next review is from my cousin Mossy (MossyLeaf)

**Hi!! Well my name is Mossy(as always). I'm a girl.My outfit is a very light blue knee-length dress with straps XD and I have no date...-sigh- **

**P.S. If you need to know how I look go to my profile -**

Mika: Glad you'll make it.

Kish: (is glaring at MC)

MC: If looks could kill, I would be dead and be revived just so I can die again. Next review is from Usa.

**die narutoxinu!**

**MIKAXKISHU FOR LIFE!**

**OH YEAH...I LIK RAMEN!**

**BRING IT ON NARUTO ILL PAIR U WITH CHICKEN DUDE.**

**OH YEAH ICHIGOS LIYING!**

Mika: Usa, what did I say about sugar?

Usa: Um.. MC gave it to me!

MC: WHAT?!

Mika: (migraine gets bigger) Must……. Control……… demon side. Refuse……….. To…………….kill.

Naruto: NO! I'll be good.

Wolf: The last review is from Toffee. And Mika is going crazy.

Mika: (is rocking back and forth) Must control urge to kill. Must control urge to kill. (keeps chanting)

Everyone (but MC): O.O MC! LOOK WHAT YOU DID?!

MC: (X

**YAY ONEE-CHAN AND ONII-CHAN ARE GETTING MARIIED!**

**Inu: It's okay, I know you're mad because you wanted to get married to Kagome before Mika. Opps did i say that? OH well, everybody read you'r diary that day... including Kagome...**

**Kish and Mika: Me is very happy for you two! have a ... early wedding present! -Hands a wrapped box-**

**Wolf: Candy? -hands-**

**Ryou and Sasuke: Hugs? -Hugs and runs from Meg-**

**Usa: Pixie stick? -Hands-**

**ITKL: Doughnuts?-hands-**

**Pinkies: Man eating python snake that hasn't eaten for 30 years and enjoys the color pink? -hands-**

**Pai: I had the strangest dream last night... do you know anyone called Mrs.Furryball? if yes, run for ur life, she's coming.**

**Tart: I had ANOTHER creepy dream last night, but i can't tell it, because Mika Onee-chan would kill a couple people... can you push in a closet for a couple mintues so i can tell it! oh, and tell Pudding you love her.**

**OKAY for the creepy Naruto/TMM Dream!**

**ok, for somereaspon we were in a park, and i saw Sakura and Ichigo so i ran over t kill them, but i tripped and bumped into Sasuke, who kissed Naruto, who turned around and started to run, who bumped into Kish-Oniichan and then THEY Kissedd and everybody kept buming into everybody and kissing... it was werid.. and i kissed Ryou and Sasuke!... Ahem anyway, Mika can come back in now... and i'm going to run, from Ryou and Sasuke's fangirls...**

**LoveToffee.P.s ME AT WEDDING! ME WEAR an Orange dress, nothing fancy! and i'll bring Sasuke, even if he doesn't want to, i like causing him pain XD oh and the Pinkies won't like it either!**

Inuyasha: (poofs back for a few seconds) WHAT?!

Kagome: (Drags him back) We are not done having fun.

Everyone: (when they are gone) O.o

Mika: I don't want to know.

Kish: Thanks. Mika is a little unstable right now. (glares at MC)

Wolf: Sure. I don't go sugar crazy.

Ryou, Sasuke: Okay.

Toffee: (after hugs, hide behind Wolf)

Meg: (glares at Toffee)

Usa: Sure.

ITKL: YAY!

Sakura, Ichigo: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (are chased by snake)

Pai: She is?! (runs into studio wall trying to get out)

Tart: I'm not going near that unstable crazy hanyou. She'll kill me.

Mika: (still chanting in emo corner) Must control urge to kill. Must control urge to kill. Must control urge to kill.

Toffee: At least she wont kill Ryou and Sasuke.

Meg: No. But I'll kill you for kissing MY Ryou.

Toffee: It was a dream! (is chased by Meg throughout the Studio)

Kish: So that's MC (glares), Wolf, Mossy, Toffee, and Meg so far.

Sasuke: Oh great (sarcastic).

Wolf: Well hope you liked our show. Bye.

Usa: Bye.

Toffee: AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Don't kill me Meg! (is chased out of the studio)

Meg: MWUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! (is chasing her with ITKL's mallet which she stole)

ITKL: (is chasing Meg) GIVE ME BACK MY MALLET!

MC: I don't think I'm coming back here anytime soon.

Mika: (STILL chanting) MUST RESIST URGE TO KILL!

Everyone (who is sane and is still in the studio): BYE!


	22. Episode 21 and currently the longest

"I'm back!" Mika shouted.

"From where?" ITKL asked.

Mika glanced around. "After MC's visit I had to go to therapy. Where is everyone?"

Mika was right. Wolf, Usa, Toffee, and Meg weren't there. "Wolf is out with Neji, Usa is comforting Gaara. He hasn't seen Tara in days and well we found out she left to go see Japan for a few chapters. Meg and Toffee are out shopping," ITKL explained.

Mika nodded. Time to start the show.

Mika: Hey.

ITKL: Sup. Inu do your job.

Inuyasha: Mika and ITKL don't own TMM, Naruto, or Inuyasha.

Mika: Yep so………… (is cut off from hearing a voice)

Voice: (is coming from upstairs) Mika! Are you here? I have a surprise for you! (MC walks down the stairs)

(The next scene will shock all viewers)

Mika: ONII-CHAN! (tackle-hugs MC)

ITKL: Huh?

MC: Hey Imouto-chan.

Mika: What did you get me? Cookies? Sugar? A ball of yarn?

MC: Nope. (hands her a dagger) Your fist Spartan made dagger. For torturing Masaya of course.

Mika: Oh shiny. (takes dagger)

Ryou: So Kish, you tried to kill him cause you thought he was taking Mika from you?

Kish: (sighs) I know. I'm an idiot. And I already paid for it.

MC: (smirks) And if you don't want to ever see that mental image again, be nice.

Kish: Yeah, yeah, yeah. First review is from Wolf.

**Growls! DIE MC! And if he's not here anymore. I'll track him down and beat him!**

**MC: (BEats him up) DIE!**

**Sasuke: Well i'm glad you where not raped. (Pets Sasuke)**

**Mika: I still ned help because my friend got me addticted to the song 'Baby got back'! Help me!**

**(Pulls in loud speakers and blast the song baby got back) WE! bye...**

Wolf: (comes down stairs) Sorry I'm late……… You (points finger at MC)

MC: Oh crap. (hides behind Mika)

Mika: No killing Onii-chan, Onee-chan.

Wolf: (growls) Fine. But if he ever makes you go insane again, I'll kill him.

Inuyasha: You knew?

Wolf: Of course. I was the fist to welcome him into the family.

ITKL: Figures Mika would tell you but not us.

Mika: (smiles innocently)

Sasuke: I'm glad to. And I'm not a dog.

Wolf: I know.

Mika: Well get addicted to another song.

MC: Next review is from Usa.

**have sugar!!ha!oh yeah**

**dares;...sasuke u must die and rot inX(mika figure it out)**

**OH YEAH CAN INO GEUST STAR!!****IF SHE CAN DIE PIG GIRL DIE ITS SHIKATEM SHIKATEM GO WITH BUG BOY!**

**DARES:PUSHES SAUSKE OF 21313-4623-563-9 CLIFF AND PUNCHES IN ANGER TO MUCH SASHINA!!**

**OH YEAH WOLF...NEGI AND SAKURA GET PARIED PLZ KILL HER!IMK TO TIERED!**

**DAREA;PINKY TWINS FIGHT AND SEE WHO WINS AND MIKA GETS TO FIGHT THE WINNER(KISHU HELP AND DESTROY)**

**ICHIGO:I HATE WE ALL DO U CAN JUST GO BOOM BOOM BOOM!AND U WILL-PUTS EXPOLDING NOTE-UMM NARUTO PRESS THE BUTTON WHEN UR BORED AND SHE BLOWS UP INTO MILLION LITTLE PICES**

**() ()  
****(0.0)  
( )**

**NationalAssociation of**

**People whoLove**

**Gaara bring it on crazy famgirls i have pie and im hyped up cha Yeah i took sakuras line got a problem with that pink diddint think so now go and jump off a cliff before i kcick ur !**

**PAI:KISS LETTUCE(NO GOING UBOVE THE RATING! OR ILL HURT U)**

**IM VERRY MAD AND BITCHY WHEN IM SLEEPY AND BORED SEE YA**

MC: She scares me when she's like that.

Mika: I know.

Sasuke: (kills himself and rots in hell)

Mika: (revives him and poofs in Ino)

Ino: What the hell?

ITKL: DIE! (kills her using her mallet)

Mika: (poofs Ino out) She isn't apart of this show. I know Usa will be happy.

Sasuke: OW! What the Hell is your problem?

Mika: Are you saying my Imouto-chan has a problem?

Sasuke: Yes.

Mika: (checks to see if MC is looking and smirks) Never insult my little sister. (pushes self down) WAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!

MC: (runs over) Imouto-chan what happened?

Mika: (fake tears on her face) Sasuke pushed me down.

MC: SASUKE! HOW DARE YOU HURT MY LITTLE SISTER! (takes a giant sword)

Sasuke: Oh shit!

MC: (kills Sasuke)

Mika: (gets up and revives him though Sasuke is still in pain) And that is why you never insult my family.

Wolf: Excuse me?!

Sakura: Oh shit! (is killed by Wolf)

Mika: (revives her)

Pinkies: (fight)

Ichigo: (wins)

Mika: Onii-chan, I'm to tired. Can you kill Ichi?

MC: Sure. (kills Ichigo)

ITKL: (Since Mika refused to, had to revive Ichigo)

Naruto: Okay but I'm not bored right now.

Mika: (death glare) Do it.

Naruto: (presses button. A pie hits Ichigo in the face)

ITKL: Wrong bomb Usa. But this works just as good.

Pai: (kisses Lettuce)

Lettuce: (faints)

Mika: Oh how very Hinata of you. Next review is from Toffee.

**Aw Mad MC! you made Mika Onee-chan and Kish Onii-chan go CRAZY! AND I GOT OVER MY SASUKE FANGIRL ISIM! YAY ME!**

**Sasuke: I'm still dragging you to the wedding. me like causing you pain! -pokes over and over again- I'll stop when you admit you like Wolf ONee-chan!**

**Negi: Get you're weapons ready for some SAsuke hunting!**

**Meg: Toffee is sorry :( i made this for you! -hands a doll with blond hair- Its a Berry Voodoo doll n.n**

**Inu: Aw Poor Inu! -hugs him- IF YOU SAY HUGS BURN OR STUPID LITTLE COUSINS, I'LL GET PEOPLE TO STALK YOU! AND BE CREEPY AND PLAY WITH YOU KAWAII DOGGY EARS! FEAR THE LITLE SISTER OF THE QUEEN OF THE UNDERWORLD! i made a doll for you to! its an Inu doll! u can poke needles in it if you want.**

**Everyone Else: No one tell him its an InuYasha voodoo doll! i like making voodoo dolls .**

**Sasuke: -Still poking- This is fun! -poke poke poke poke poke- AWW is Sasuke sad? HUGS! -hugs him and sticks tounge out at Sakura-**

**hang on a second... If Mika is my Onee-chan and she and Kish are getting married, that means Kish is my Onii-chan... so meg is my Onee-chan in law? ARRGGH THE MATHS! IT BURNS! PAI FIGURE THIS OUT FOR ME!**

**Aw to much sugar... -see's Mika- i-i-i don't have sugar... - throws it to Usa- RUN USA ONEE-CHAN!**

**RUN!**

**LoveToffee**

ITKL: Nice job MC.

MC: I know it gives me a warm fuzzy feeling inside.

Mika: Onii-chan! (smacks him)

MC: (smirks)

Sasuke: But I don't. (ITKL pokes him)

ITKL: Since Toffee isn't here, I'll do it.

Sasuke: FINE! I LIKE WOLF! NOT JUST LIKE! LOVE! Are you happy?

Neji: Grr. I'M GONNA KILL YOU SASUKE! (chases Sasuke)

Sakura: Oh Sasuke, why? (starts crying)

Mika: Haha. Wolf is loved by the gay emo kid.

Wolf: Shut up Mika.

Mika: Toffee, since your shopping with Meg, you can give it to her.

Inuyasha: THE HUG STINGS!

Pudding: Inuyasha Onii-chan found a loop hole Na No Da.

Sasuke: STOP POKING ME! And only Wolf can hug me cause I love her.

Neji: (Is held back by Sakura and Naruto) I WILL KILL YOU UCHIHA! OR MY NAME ISNT NEJI!

Pai: Yes, Meg is your Sister in law.

Mika: Toffee, what did I say about sugar? (goes on a rampage)

MC: While I calm Imouto-chan down, next review is from me.

**XD I'm good at people off, even when I'm not controlling me XP I'ma go back to ancient Greece now...It'll be a little harder for Kish to get me there!(leaves behind a small note)**

**Suks that you can't even talk to a friend w/o her fiance trying to kill u!**

**Kish: PLZ stop trying to kill me, it's not fun ( AND AGAIN, WHY DO YOU WANT ME DEAD! SHe's just a friend! Really, I even have an Inukag 1-shot with you and her making out (not done yet but I can send hat I got tho)**

**Sasuke: I hate you you stinking emo power hungry freak. GO jump into the middle of a horde of Sasuke fangirls. That should kill you off pretty fast. (eye twitch) GRAB YOUR SWORD AND FIGHT THE HORDE! (spartans kill fangirls after Sasuke dies)**

**Masaya- Actually, I DO have something against you. It's...ah...err...GO JUMP OFF THE EMPIRE STATE BUILDING, TREEHUGGER! **

**everyone: Sexism is bad. Remembr that, because that was one of the main reasons I even read this. To prove that it really doesn't matter what gender you are.Spartans- Sorry, I kinda forgot an entire phalanx of you guys XD just kill masaya once every five lines, k?**

**MIka- COME ON! I was gonna have you and Kish make out the entire episode 1. because i thought it would be funny and 2. it would lessen my chances of dying! (notice how the two ppl who wanted me dead the most where supposed to be absent this show) For compensation, I say that...geez.. i think I pretty much spent myself last review. GImme a minute...aah...er...(belch) I got nothing. HOw about this? You two make out every time MAsaya gets killed. (Hey, every five lines! W00t!)**

**Ichigo-just cuz I don't hate you doesn't mean you'll live .(Tapes primed grenade to her arm) l8r pinky!**

**Naruto- WELL IF HINATA ISN'T THERE, GO FIND HER!**

**Sakura- I don't know how to kill you. Letsee...it needs to be horrible, bloody...I KNOW! YOu can die from my spartans stabbing you to death XD**

**Mika- yes, I am an idiot. I have been credited for brains, but I am severely lacking in the common sense department.**

**I'l send a list to this time period every episode. Now, how do I blow up a pizza stand before they where invented...**

Kish: I'm sorry okay?

Masaya: Your still sick.

Kish: Shut up tree-hugger. And yes I know that. I read that one-shot. It was good.

Sasuke: But there aren't any fan girls here.

MC: (smirks and poofs in fan girls)

Mika: How did you do that Onii-chan?

MC: Its called being your big brother.

Sasuke: (lets fan girls attack him)

Random fan girl; Why would we kill Sasuke-kun? KILL THE SASUKE HATER!

MC: What?! Um.. SPARTANS! (poofs in Spartans) Kill the fan girls!

Spartans: (kill the fan girls)

Mika: Yeah I noticed that.

Ichigo: NOOOOOOOO! (is blown up)

Mika, ITKL: (fall down laughing)

MC: (revives her since Mika and ITKL are to busy laughing)

Naruto: Fine. (leaves to find Hinata)

Spartans: (kill Masaya)

Mika, Kish: (start making out)

MC: (big bro senses starting to kick in and gets a weird look)

ITKL: Oh crap. I know that look. Kish gives that same look to Ryou.

MC: (big bro mode) STAY AWAY FROM MY BABY SISTER!

Mika, Kish: (stop kissing)

MC: I renounce that dare!

Wolf: I knew this would happen. MC, your big bro protective genes are kicking in.

MC: (is glaring at Kish)

Sakura: AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (is killed by Spartans)

Mika: (revives her) I'm mad at you Onii-chan.

MC: What ever. (is holding off the urge to punch Kish when he puts his arm around Mika)

Mika: Yes, you are an idiot. Glad you agree. Next review is from ITKL.

**MIKA-CHAN AND KISHU-KUN!! OMFG YOU IS GETTING MARRIED!! .0. ME IS GONNA KIDNAP KIBA AND GET HIM INTO A TUX FOR YOURSES WEDDING!! XD (and is it just me or are guys really hot in tuxedos...)**

**Kiba: -abducts and then comes back a couple hours later- hehe me is gonna wear a black holtertop dress and Kiba is gonna wear a normal black tux (which he looks sexy in btw c(x )**

**Kiba: -kisses-**

**Meg: -whacks back of head- BAD MEG!! that's MY mallet of evil!! -huggles mallet-**

**MC: hahaha chaos is awesome. (x so have a cookie -sends cookie-**

**Kiba: -kisses-**

**Inuyasha: FETCH BOY!! -throws stick-**

**-snickers then pushes Sango and Miroku in a closet and locks the door-**

**Kishu: -pokes repeatedly-**

**Kiba: -kisses-**

**Masaya: guess what!! i modified my mallet so now incredibly sharp spikes shoot up all over it!! and guess what else!! YOU'RE gonna be the one i test it on!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! -kills Masaya with NEW and IMPROVED mallet-**

**hm...something's missing...aHA!! -paints the emo corner in all sorts of bright colors and puts pictures of rainbows and butterflies everywhere- hehe now even the emos can be happy!! :D**

**Kiba: -kisses-**

**Mika, Wolf, Meg, Toffee, Usa: -pushes onto specific spot then pushes button and then the floor which they are opens to a trap door-**

**The aformentioned people: -falls down into a pit of marshmellows-MARSHMELLOW FIGHT!! -jumps down too-**

**Kiba: hey wait for me koi!! -jumps in too- (koi is like you're calling someone "love" like "oh my love")**

**Kishu/Ryou: ME TOO!! -jumps in-**

**Everyone but Masaya, Sango, Miroku (they're still locked in the closet) Sasuke, Sakura, and Ichigo: -dives into the pit of marshmellos-**

**-right as the aforementioned people were about to jump in presses button again and the door closed- MUWHAHAHAHA!!**

**-calls from pit- that's my review!! :D -chucks marshmellow at Wolf- hehe c(x**

Mika: Got it. So ITKL is coming too.

ITKL: Hell yeah.

Kiba: (kisses back)

(at the mall)

Meg: OW!

Toffee: What happened?

Meg: No clue.

(back to the studio)

MC: Sweet. Thanks. (eats the cookie)

ITKL: (smiles like a fan girl) Your welcome.

Kiba: (is growling)

Mika: Onii-chan, do you have a death wish?

MC: It seems so.

Kiba: (kisses back)

Inuyasha: I am not going after a damn stick!

Sango: (from in the closet) IM GONNA KILL SOMEONE!

ITKL: (smirks and starts poking Kish)

Kish: STOP THAT!

ITKL: (stops poking)

Kiba: (kisses back)

Masaya: Whyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy? (dies)

Mika: (revives) ITKL, the emo corner is suppose to be dreary.

ITKL: (puts away paints) Your point?

Kiba: (kisses back)

ITKL: MARSHMELLOW FIGHT! (all the after mention people start a marshmallow fight)

Sango: SOMEONE GET ME THE HELL OUTTA HERE!

Mika: (poofs everyone back) next review is from Julie.

**Okayy, fine, I'm a baka, but so is Meg for stealing ITKL's mallet.**

**Mika: Can I come to the wedding? Name- Julie Gender-Female Outfit- Purple dress Date- mhm... -thinks- umm...Gary from Pokemon.**

**Kishu: Who do you hate more...Naruto or Inuyasha?**

**All: -gives candy- PARTY AT CAFE MEW MEW! XD**

**Well, bye!**

ITKL: She is.

Mika: But so is Julie.

MC: Why is Julie a baka?

Mika: She told the boys about Nick.

MC: Jonas? (big bro mode kicks in)

Wolf: Um.. No. Meg's cat.

MC: (calms down) Oh.

Mika: Sure. Now we have a lot of people!

Kish: Naruto, plain and simple.

Mika: SWEET! We'll go after the episode.

ITKL: Next review is from Mossy.

**I still ahven't thought of a dare yet -thinks- Got IT!**

**Mika, Wolf, Usa, Toffee, Meg, ITKL, MC- have a cookie!**

**Masaya- run into a tree, then the tree/you get hit with lighting and you/tree get on fire.**

**Kish- here a cookie.**

**Pai- here is a pie.**

**I got nothing else... or do I?!**

**P.S. can I guest star for a episode?**

Mika, Wolf, ITKL, MC: SWEET! (eat the cookies)

Mika: I'll virtually send it to Usa, Meg, and Toffee since they aren't here. (sends the cookies)

Masaya: (runs into tree, gets hit by lightning, and is set on fire) Ow.. (faints)

Kish: Thanks.

Pai: Thank you.

Mika: Sure, you can next episode. Actually, everyone who is coming to the wedding can cause next episode is the Wedding shower.

MC: Next review is from ThisPennameIzTaken (Em)

**Hi!I have not reviewed your story yet :)**

**Mika: Congratulations on getting married!! Can i come to the wedding? Name: Em, Gender: Girl Duh!, Wearing: light red dress, sandels and red flowes in hair. Date: no one.**

**Toffee: Are you a Sasuke fangirl or not. if yes, go hug him. if not, hug him. XD oh and Kiss Ryou(MEG DON'T KILL ME) and then Sasuke and say who was better**

**Masaya: Get Mint drunk and ask her out.**

**Mint: SAY YES.**

**Zakuro: try and eat pai**

**Pudding: NO SPEAKING.**

**Sasuke: Who do you like better. Wolf or Toffee (Note: If u pick Wolf, Negi will kill. again and again. and again.)**

**Wolf: how do you feel?**

**Keiichiro: Make the wedding cake. The first cake you make you are not happy with so you throw it a way. The second falls on the floor. Make a third one**

**Mews: Have a fight with new aliens. Durin your fight knock over Keiichiro's third cake.**

**Keiichiro: Make a fourth cake.**

**Kish: You are not happy with Keiichiro's fourth cake.**

**Keiichiro: Make a fifth cake.**

**Ichigo: Knock it over.**

**Keiichiro: Make a sixth cake.**

**Pudding: Eat it.**

**Keiichiro: Make a seventh cake.**

**Mika: Ask for a second layer.**

**Keiichiro: Make a second layer.**

**Mika: Insult Keiichiro's second layer.**

**Keiichiro: Make a new second layer.**

**Kish: Ask for a third layer.**

**Keiichiro: Throw the cake on the floor and chase EVERYONE who helped ruin ALL the cakes or if they just made you make another one with a seperate cake and once you get to them throw the cake on theirt face.**

**Bye For now! have fun Keiichiro! -evil laugh-Em**

Mika: Sure, you can come. And you will have a date. It will be Masaya XD.(poofs in Toffee and Meg) You guys take to long shopping. Toffee, do your dare.

Toffee: I use to be a Sasuke fan girl. (hugs Sasuke. Kisses Ryou. Kisses Sasuke)

Meg: (is being held back by Mika and Kish)

Toffee: (looks at Meg) Well to tell you the truth, Ryou was.

Meg: THAT'S IT! (breaks out of Mika and Kish's grasp and chases Toffee) YOUR DEAD!

Toffee: Eeep!

Mika: Nothing illegal in my story.

Masaya: Mint, wanna go out?

Mint: (gags) Sure.

Zakuro: (tries to eat Pai)

Pai: (ties Zakuro up)

Pudding: (covers mouth)

Sasuke: Wolf.

Neji: (is held back by Mika and MC)

Wolf: No comment.

Keiichiro: (after all those things happen) I QUIT!

Mika: Em is evil. And the next review is also from her.

**Hi.I AM SORRY. **

**IT REALLY WAS THE LUCK OF THE HAT.(You will understand when you read my latest chapter)**

**SORRY SORRY SORRY.**

Mika: Em, I already hurt you in your story.

MC: What did she do?

Mika: Don't ask or I'll get pissed again. That's the end of our show. Remember, all going to the wedding, the wedding shower is next chapter, so don't forget your present for us.

Kish: I like presents.

Mika: Bye.

Toffee: See ya.

Usa: Buh Bye.

Meg: Adios.

MC: Later.

Wolf: Later Freaks.


	23. Episode 22 and the WEDDING SHOWER!

"Okay everyone. Guys take that room for their party. Girls take this one," Mika stated.

The guys left to the other room. "Um Mika, what if they hire a….. um…" ITKL stammered. She was a little worried.

"Don't worry. I set the door that if a girl entered that room, she would get shocked. And die. So the boys can't do what a lot of boys do," Mika said, reassuring her friend and co-host.

ITKL took a breath of relief. "That doesn't mean we can't have fun. OH BOYS!" Mika shouted.

Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Tobi, and Pein entered the room. Toffee did a total fan girl scream. "Mika, how did you?" AIM said.

"Challenged Pein to a fight. If I won, they would have to be our well, I'd like to say servers but pretty much their our slaves," Mika stated.

"AWESOME!" Em said.

"Hey Em, won't Masaya get jealous?" Meg asked.

Everyone started snickering. Em hit her head against the wall. "Lets just start the show."

Mika: Hey everyone. I own nothing so LETS GET THIS PARTY STARTED!

ITKL: Besides me and Mika, we have Wolf, Toffee, Em, Roxie, Usa, AIM, Julie, and our new friend Amp.

All said people: Hi!

Mika: The guys are having their own party so MC is here also.

Wolf: Lets get to our first review.

Tobi: Does pretty lady want a cheese cube (holds out tray)?

Wolf: Thanks Tobi. (takes cheese) Now our first review is from Meg.

**Hi!**

**Mika: You wedding gift is a sister-in-law! xD And this demon. -poofs in a demon-**

**Ryou: -kisses him-**

**Kishu: Sup onii-chan!**

**Pai: Teleport me to UK.**

**Inuyasha: Sit.**

**Me, Mika, ITKL, Wolf, MC, Pudding, Kish, and Ryou: -gives cookies-**

**Ryou: -kisses him-**

**All: -twitches- I was reading the TMM magna before and... -looks and Masaya- -starts to twitch again-**

**Onii-chan: -gives money- Go buy Mika something.**

**Bye bye! :D -kisses Ryou-**

Mika: Okay. Girls do their dares first and then guys, which we will watch on this TV. (shows giant big screen)

Toffee: What if a dare involves a boy and a girl?

ITKL: A room separates the girl and guy rooms. So that is where those dares will be held.

AIM: Lets get on with the dares!

Mika: YEAH! (sees demon) I'll name it Kyuubi since it looks like a fox and has nine tails.

Mika, Meg, ITKL, Wolf, Pudding: YAY! COOKIES! (eats them)

Amp: That doesn't sound good.

Meg: It wasn't.

Wolf: Now lets go to the guys' room.

(In guy room)

Ryou: (kisses back)

Kish: Hey Imouto-chan.

Pai: Sure (Him and Meg go into the middle room and Meg is teleported to the UK)

Inuyasha: Grr. OW!

MC, Kish, Ryou: Sweet! (eats the cookies)

MC: Those were good cookies.

Ryou: (kisses back)

Masaya: Oh…

Kish: (glare at Masaya) You made my Imouto-chan twitch. Grr. And sure. (buys Mika a giant cookie)

Cookie: (is teleported to girls' room)

Ryou: (kisses back)

MC: Hey guys how about we get really hot girls in here?

Guys with girlfriends/fiancés: O.O

Pai: Pervert.

MC: (is already on the phone)

Kish: Um MC, I'm getting married to Mika. Remember, your Imouto-chan who will kill you if she finds out?

MC: (not paying attention) They will be here in 3.…2...1.

Girls: (walk through the doorway, are shocked, and die)

Ryou: Mika and ITKL rigged the door, didn't they?

Boys: Yep.

(Back in the girls' room)

Mika: I'm gonna kill my older brother.

Itachi: Your coke, miss.

Mika: (takes drink) Thanks Itachi.

Em: Meg isn't coming back is she?

Julie: Nope. She's with Jake and Brad and other cute UK guys. Next review is from Wolf.

**Sasuke loves me, oh my... anyway, Wedding shower!**

**Present for Mika: (hands her a brown kitten with black stripes, wearing a white collar) :D! a kitten.**

**Present for Kish: um... (hands Kish a box) Flashing, rainbow-colored socks socks! (10 pairs)**

**Mika: I got the song Baby Got Back out my head! But know i'm addicted to 'A World Without Danger' X.X! but it is a much better song so i guess it's okay.**

**Everyone: Candy! (gives everyone candy) :D!**

**Neji: Now don't kill Sasuke in public... do it at night when no one's looking, it's works better! :)**

**Laters! And remeber even if it doesn't seem like it, I'm always watching you, always...**

Wolf: (is still shocked) Sasuke……Loves……..Me…….

Mika: Aww. So Kawaii! I'll name it Caramel. And good for you.

Everyone: YAY! SUGAR!

(in the boys room)

Kish: O.O Thanks?

Masaya: (is snickering and Naruto kills him)

Neji: (glares at Sasuke) Fine. I HATE YOU UCHIHA!

Sasuke: I HATE YOU TOO! YOU STOLE MY GIRL!

Neji: SHE'S NOT YOUR GIRL DAMMIT!

Sasuke: SHE WILL BE WHEN I KICK YOU ASS!

MC: (is eating popcorn)

Neji: GRR!

Sasuke: GRR!

(back in the girls room)

Amp: Is this usual?

Mika: Yep.

Wolf: (is staring at the screen where Sasuke and Neji are trying to attack each other. Sasuke is held back by Naruto, Neji by Kiba)

Julie, Usa, Toffee, AIM, Em: Oh My God!

ITKL: VIOLENCE! NEJI GET HIM IN THE HAPPY SPOT!

Mika: Well while Neji and Sasuke kill each other over Wolf, our next review is from AIM.

**Name: Melody**

**Wearing: a white dress with blue and pink flowers on**

**Present(s): New daggers - for both, 2 tickets to go anywhere in the world - both, Now 70 cd -for Mika**

**Toffee: I don't get math ether**

**try this: If kish and mika get married and you and onii-chan get married thin i'll be both your sister-in-law.**

**I'm confused now i'm going before my brain explodes**

Mika: Glad you can come. AND YAY! WEAPONS AND MUSIC! (sticks in CD)

(Music plays)

Toffee: Deidara! Where is my smoothie?

Deidara: I hate my life. (hands smoothie)

Usa: (is crazy on sugar, dances by and kisses Deidara)

Deidara: On second thought.

Toffee: Um, Meg is dating Ryou in this story.

ITKL: Your lucky Meg isn't here.

AIM: (nervously chuckles)

Wolf: NEJI! DON'T KILL THE IDIOT!

Mika: (starts laughing at Sasuke's pain) Next review is from Toffee.

**My head hurts... and i don't know why?**

**Mika, Wolf, InuYasha, Mc,Usa: I REMEBERED! Yesterday Sasuke kicked me, threw me off a bridge, and tried to drown me. What are you going to do about it? (Sasuke: NO I DIDIN'T Me: Shut it, they don't need to know that)**

**Masaya: Look what Mika taought me! (Grabs a sword like Zabuza's and slices off his head) HEHEH Woops my bad XD**

**Meg: DON'T KILL ME! BLAME EM! ITS NOT MY FAULT!**

**Mika: Curses! as soon as i stopped being a fangirl, i was bored and was watching Sasuke video's and then when flashbaks of his family came, i started to cry! so now i think i am again! BOO ME!Oh yeah! Presents!**

**Mika: You get a Jonas brothers V.I.P Ticket! Joking, Kish and everyone would kill mee. Your real present is two tickets to the fireworks, miseltoe festivel! (You can stil have the Jonas tickets)**

**Kish: Here you go! Its a Shock button! Aim it at anyone and they get shocked! (Hands it to him) Have fun!**

**L8erToffee**

Mika, Wolf, Usa: WHAT?! Mika: (calls MC) Onii-chan, did you see the review? (response is heard) THEN KILL HIM! (hangs up) Sas-gay is dead.

Toffee: (smirks)

Mika: WHAT?!

Toffee: (smirk slides off) Oh no.

Mika: (sees tickets) I forgive you. (take both sets of tickets)

Amp: Lets go to the boys room.

(boy room)

MC, Inu: (are attacking Sasuke)

Sasuke: I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!

Inuyasha: DIE! (stabs him)

Sasuke: (dies and is revived)

Masaya: (dies and is revived)

Kish: Mika must of set up a revival system.

MC: (looks at the dead girls and cry) Then why aren't the hot girls being revived?

Naruto: Cause Mika isn't stupid.

Kish: SWEET! (shocks Naruto)

Naruto: WTH?!

Kish: STAY AWAY FROM MY GIRL!

Kish, Naru: (start fighting)

(girls room)

All girls: (stare at screen)

Mika: You have got to be kidding me.

Wolf: Now you know how I feel.

Amp: I like this place.

ITKL: Yep. So much violence, its awesome.

Julie: Next review is from MC.

Mika: ONII-CHAN! : )

**LOL. Surprised I had time to read this. Hope you like the dagger XD One of my guys got the metal from Hephaesteus, in mount Olympus. So it'll never rust or break. I dunno abou tblood stains, tho. LOL.**

**BTW, I'ma also be gone most of today. I tell you in a review because we are leving very soon and I may not have time for a PM. I m stretching it as it is.**

**Big bro genes? sunuva stink... I was looking forward to that! Masaya died a LOT. YAYNESS! Uh...same dares as my last review, except for the fangirls part.**

** I don't have time to think up new ones ( I may send some later. OK, I am being yelled at now. g2g, bye!**

Mika: (hugs dagger) So awesome. And this is why MC is a pervert.

All girls: YAY! MASAYA DIED!

Mika: I am too lazy too look up your last dares.

Em: Next review is from Me. AND I DON'T LIKE MASAYA!

Mika, Julie, Toffee, Usa, AIM, Roxie: YES YOU DO!

Wolf, Amp: O.O

**HI!I don't have time to do a long one coz i hav to catch a train...**

**Mika: MASAYA? ARE YOU MAD? HERE IS A PRESENT! -Hands a Box of different weapons to kill Masaya and Ichigo. -Lasers, knifes, mallets...more- AND CHOCOLATES!**

**Kish: HERE IS A PRESENT! -Hands a teddy bear- It is cute and cuddly...hehe...I knew you'd hate it so here is ANOTHER teddy bear but it has a bomb inside it so you can kill ichigo.**

**Mika: Revive the teddy bear.**

**GOTTA CATCH A TRAIN...BYE!**

Mika: Yes but that isn't the point. Ooh. Shiny and sharp. YAY! CHOCOLATE! (eats it all)

Ichigo: (is blown up by the bear that poofs in her lap)

Mika: (sighs) Cant we keep her that way?

Amp: Mika….

Mika: (revives the damn pinkie and teddy bear)

(boys room)

Kish: What the hell?!

Naruto: Haha. BELIEVE IT!

Sasuke, Kish, Ryou, Neji: Dobe.

(girls room)

Amp: Naruto is trying to get himself killed. Next review is from Usa

**i have a present for everyone!**

**COOKIES AND CAKE AND HATS!**

**OF UR FAVORITE ANIME/MANGA CHARECTER(MINES GARRA XD)**

**OH MC-GIVES GIANT HUG-GIVES DEATH GLARE AFTER HUG- TRY ANY THING FUNNY WITH ONNECHAN AND LETS SAY UMM ULL NEVER EVR BE SEEN AGAIN. **

**WOLF-GIVES GIANT PIC OF NEGI WITHOUT SHIRT LOL COULDNT HELP MY****SELF**

**SASGAY EMO CHICKEN DUDE-...DIE U BUT ( BASTARD NO LIKING WOLF OR ILL HELP NEGI KICK URR UCHIHA BUTT.-NEJI-GIVES JIANT HAMMER-KILL SASGAY PLZ**

**PINK SAKURA-HA U DIDDINT WIN THYE FIGHT UR PATHETICMC DONT MAKE FUN OF ARE FAMILY OR ELSE**

**IM BORED AND MAD CUZ MY NEW HAIRCUTTS 2 GIRLY BYE**

Mika: Sweet! (hers has Itachi)

All girls: O.o

Mika: What?

Wolf: (hugs picture) Yay! Nej-nej.

Sakura: I AM NOT!

Mika, Toffee, Usa; YES YOU ARE!

(boys room)

MC: (goes chibi) Usa scares me.

Sasuke: She scares us all. NO I WILL NOT DIE!

Neji: (kills him)

Naruto: You just did.

Sasuke: (revived)

MC: HEY! I'm apart of that family!

(girls room)

Wolf: Usa, look what you do.

Usa: (smiles big) Next review is from Roxie!

**Hi! I'm Toffee's Sister Roxy! And she told me to review so here I am!**

**Sasuke: -Gives him death glare- Why don't you like Toffee nee-chan! -Shakes him back and forth- ANSWER ME DAMNIT! Let her hug you and kiss you as much as she wants. NO BACKING OUT OF THIS DARE!**

**Mika: -hugs her- COOKIES FOR YOU! -Hands cookies-**

**ITKL: -Hugs her- MARSHMELLOWS FOR YOU! -Hands Marshmellows-**

**Wolf: -Hugs her- RANDOM NEGI WITH NO SHIRT ON PICTURES FOR YOU! -Hands-**

**Inu: Do you love Kagome?**

**Mika: Poof is Sesshi! I wanna ask him something.**

**S****esshi: -Tapes a lie ditector to him- DO YOU LOVE KAGOME? RIN? KAGURA? KOUHAKU? NARUKU? ICHIGO?All I have for now... EXCEPT PRESSIES!**

**Mika: YOU GET LOADS OF WEAPONS! Hurt Masaya for me okay!**

**Kish: for you, you get a stress ball. for when all the guys will be looking at Mika! XD**

**Roxy**

Toffee: (looks at Mika) I don't wanna kiss Sasuke. But why waste a dare?

Mika: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU?! YOU ARE NOT GONNA DATE SAS-GAY! YAY! COOKIES!

Toffee: STOP CALLING HIM SAS-GAY!

Mika: NO!

Usa: BOTH OF YOU STOP YELLING AT EACH OTHER OR I'LL KILL YOU!

Mika, Toffee: (go chibi under Usa's gaze)

ITKL: YAY! MARSHMELLOWS!

Wolf: MY NEJ-NEJ PICTURES!

Mika: Okay. (poofs in Sesshomaru) SESSHI-KUN! (glomps)

Sesshomaru: Hello little cousin. Why is a lie detector attached to my being?

Wolf: Just answer the questions.

Sesshomaru: (sighs) Fine. No. I will never love my brother's miko (girls are snickering), I love Rin as a daughter, yes I am currently dating her, no, HELL NO, HELL NO TIMES INFINETY!

Roxie: How very un- Sesshi like.

Mika: BYE SESSHI-KUN! (poofs him out)

Mika: YAY WEPONS! I SHALL HELP SAS-GAY WITH HIS EMO-NESS AFTER THE SHOW!

Toffee, Roxie, Amp: Oh no.

(boys room)

Sasuke: Cause I love Wolf.

Neji: I hate you Uchiha.

Kish: Thanks. But I will KILL any boy that looks at Mika. (glares at Naruto)

Naruto: (glares back)

(girls room)

Mika, Amp, Usa, Julie: (on floor laughing) UCHIHA LOVES WOLF! UCHIHA LOVES WOLF!

Wolf: SHUT UP!

Toffee: (glares at Wolf) My Sasuke. Next review is from ITKL.

**GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT GUESS WHAT!! i. had. SUGA!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! ALL FEAR ME AND MEH SUGARNESS!! -takes over world with an army of mutant rabid bunniess- MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! NOW I AM RULER OF THE WORLD AND SECOND IN COMAND IN THE UNDERWORLD!! NO ONE SHALL LIVE WITHOUT BRINGING DOUGHNUTS!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Everyone who wants to live: bring meh doughnuts :D**

**and-OMFG!! THIS SONG IS POPPIN' CHAMPAGNE BY ALL TIME LOW!! -dances all around the house with the music blaring- WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT WOOT!!OKIE, IF I'M GOING TO WORLD TEH WORLD I IS GONNA NEED HELP!! :O!!**

**Mika: YOU IS MEH SECOND IN COMMAND!! hehehe :D**

**Meg, Wolf, MC: YOU COMMAND MEH ARMIES hehehehe :D**

**Usa and Toffee: YOU CAN HANDLE TEH POLITICS (that includes pretty much everything but ruling and teh armies so that means all the MONEY and ANY FOOD YOU CAN IMAGINE) hehehehe :D**

**Sesshomaru: -poofs in- YOU WILL RULE JAPAN AND EASTERN CHINA!! hehehehehehehehe :D**

**Kiba, Kishu, Ryou, Neji: HELP YOUSES GIRLFRIENDS/FIANCE hehehehehe :D**

**Mews (escept Masaya and teh pinkies): DISPERSE AMOUNG TEH ARMIES AND TEH POLITICS hehehehehehehehe :D**

**Inuyasha: -whacks back of head- IT WES MEH DARE YOU HAD TO GO AFTER TEH STICK!! AND BECAUSE OF THAT...um...OH!! LOOK!! KISHU AND MIKA IS MAKING OUT!! -Inuyasha looks over at them who are at least ten feet apart and ITKL takes that opportunity to attach a collar to him- MUWHAHAHAHAHAHA!! YOU IS NOW MEH PET!! AND YOU CAN'T TAKE OFF TEH COLLAR AND YOU HAS TO DO EVERYTHING I SAY!! SO NOW, FETCH BOY!! -throws log-**

**Sasuke: YOU IS NOW WOLF'S SLAVE AND YOU HAS TO DO EVERYTHING SHE SAYS!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! :D**

**Naruto: SAME AS SASUKE'S BUT NOW YOU HAS TO BE KISHU'S SLAVE!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! :D**

**Everyone else: PICK SOMEONE YOU HATE AND THEY CAN BE YOUSESES SLAVES!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! :D**

**Tara: -poofs in- YOU NEEDS TO LOVE YOUS MAN!! -pushes Tara and Gaara (OMFG THAT RHYMED!!) into closet-**

**Mika: OMFG!! SINCE WE RULE TEH UNDERWORLD, DOES THAT MEAN THAT THE-HORE-WHO-WILL-NOT-BE-MENTIONED IS DOWN THERE?! :O!!**

**Everyone except Masaya, Sasuke, and teh pinkies: HAVE ALL TEH SUGA YOU WANT!! -gives loads of suga-**

**Keiichiro: HAVE A CAKII.II.II.II.IIEE.EE.EE.EE.EE.EE.EE.EE!! :D**

**Sasuke: -whacks back of head- (Sasuke: WTH?! ITKL: what? Sasuke: you just whacked me! ITKL: did not! Sasuke: YES you DID!! ITKL: -says with hel fire shooting everywhere and in scary voice- YOU DARE QUESTION MEH JUDGEMENT YOU CRETEN?! YOU WILL DIE A THOUSAND DEATHS IN TEH TORTURE CHAMBERS!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! -sends Sasuke down to torture chambers- Kishu: hey! he was meh slave! ITKL: you can have another one!! or do you want to question meh judgment?! Kishu: i'm good. -cowers in corner- ITKL: that's better :D)**

**Kiba: BECAUSE I DIDN'T KISS YOU AT ALL THIS REVIEW, -kisses Kiba and starts making out- (Wolf: get a room!! or a closet!! -pushes Kiba and ITKL into a different closet than Tara and Gaara and snickers-)**

**-calls from closet- THAT IS ALL FOR NOW MEH PEOPLES!! WHOEVER QUESTIONS MEH JUDGEMENT WILL FACE TEH DIER CONSEQUENSES!! MUWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! :D**

Mika: God ITKL. Your review is 2 pages long.

ITKL: (smiles)

Mika: Okay. I rule the underworld and is 2nd command of the world. No living or non-living creature shall hide!

Wolf: Sweet. Meg is not here. She's in UK.

Usa, Toffee: Coolio.

Sesshomaru: WHY AM I BACK HERE?! I get to rule? It will make this Sesshomaru happy. (sees Itachi, Deidara, Hidan, Pein, and Tobi) Mika……

Mika: Oh crap. MEN HIDE! (Sesshomaru chases them out) Oh man. Sesshi has to ruin everything.

Toffee: ITACHI! NO!

Roxie: (starts crying)

Wolf: (glares at ITKL) You just had to poof him in.

ITKL: Sorry.

Mews (except Ichigo): Got it.

Tara: (is poofed in, put in the middle room, and her and Gaara are in the closet)

Mika: I was wondering when she would come back. And to answer your question. Maybeeee.

(in boys room)

MC: SWEET! VIOLENCE! I SHALL ADD MY SPARTANS TO THE ARMY!

Kiba, Kish, Ryou, Neji: GOT IT!

Inuyasha: I hate you. (goes after log and comes back)

Sasuke: (snickering)

Inuyasha: What are you laughing at, chicken ass?

Sasuke: (Uchiha death glare)

Inuyasha: (Taisho death glare)

Sasuke: I will of course be my beloved's slave.

Neji: (glare) STAY AWAY FROM WOLF!

Naruto: Oh crap.

Kish: DIE SLAVE!

Naruto: (kills himself and then is revived)

Kish: Thank you ITKL!

Sasuke: NOOOOOOOOOOO!! (is dragged to torture chambers)

MC: Sasuke isn't coming back soon is he?

Masaya: Be afraid MC. She scares all. SHE IS EVIL!

Kiba, ITKL: (are in middle room making out)

(girls room)

ITKL: I feel special.

Mika: That was super long. Anyway next review is from Julie.

**Hola! (:**

**Mika: You present is...Umm...a mallet.**

**Kish: Umm...You get a...umm...A POTATO! XD You can throw it at guys who stare at Mika. ;D**

**All (except pinkies and tree-hugger): -gives sugar-**

**Smell y'all later! :D**

Mika: Cool.

(guys room)

Kish: O.O Okay.

(girls room)Amp: Next awesome but not as long as ITKL's review, is my review.

**Mika-Can I come? PWEASHE?! SHUGAR!I LIKE SUGAR!! Um... I'm Amp/Vamp in alien/muatated mew/PsyhcoPuffGirl. I'm a girl. I'm mosht likely wearing a black dressh with my shocksh socks that go mid-thigh and black heels and NO I'M NOT GOTH! I'M NOT A LABEL! oh... and my date's an Alien/my friend Axelalien form/Johnhuman form He's sitting right next to me now. LOL! PIXIE STIX!**

**...so, you're asking yourself WHY should you invite ME??...Umm... Mika? My dad owns a Pixie Stix (it's flavored sugar for certain aliens/naruto characters/demons) Factory and I'll bring truckloads of candy to serve and more to serve the BRIDE...**

**Mint-go die you snob. you owe me 50 yen for that dress you tore...**

**Kish-I may be new but if you hurt her Turns into Vamp... an alien princess, but not his specie I'll kill you... Amp. But not before wolf.**

**Wolf- -shakes hand- I respect thou.**

**Mika- Vamp mode remember, you're not including my specie in the most evil. Amp LOL! JKJK! You can be the most evil... but I'm the most sugar-high and the MOST DEVIOUS! MWHAHAHA... I wove you're randomness.**

**Everyone-Vamp mode if ANYONE LABEL-TH ME THOU SHALL DIE A SLOW AND BLOODY DEATH BECAUSE... Amp. the girls here summon mallets out of nowhere...Vamp I SUMMON CHAINSAWS!**

**Sasuke-... blushes in Vamp mode**

**Masaya-last but not least... Amp mode... take me, Mika, and Pudding/Purin to a candy store, or... VAMP get sent to the bar... but (of course) tonight's gay night and they NEED strippers... XD.**

**Pudding/Purin and Mika- gives some treats from daddy's factory... eat it, all of it... **

**Mika Pixie Stix are Made of PURE SUGAR! **

Mika: Are you here?

Amp: Yes.

Mika: Then of course your coming!

ITKL: SUGAR! (eats 10 jumbo pixie sticks) ILOVESUGAR! ITISAWESOME! THANKYOUAMP! THANKYOU!

Mika: (starts drooling while thinking about all the sugar)

Mint: What dress?

Amp: You know what dress.

Mint: I'm not giving you any money.

Amp: (transforms into Vamp)

Vamp: Excuse me?

Mint: EEK! (hands over 50 yen)

Vamp: Thank you. (goes back to being Amp)

Wolf" Thank you.

Mika: Yes I am the most evil. And I love your randomness.

Amp: Thanks.

Everyone: O.O

Mika: WELL I CAN SUMMON NUCLEAUR BOMBS!

Vamp: WELL I CAN SUMMON um…. Whats more evil than bombs? FINE! You win.

Mika: (smirks)

Pudding: YAY! SUGAR NA NO DA!

Mika: Sweetness. And yes I know. I beg my mom to buy them all the time.

(boys room)

Kish: (trembling) Yes oh powerful Vamp.

Boys: (cower in fear) WE WILL NOT LABEL THEE!

Masaya: I'll take them to the candy store after the shower.

(girls room)

Mika: (hugs Amp) Girl, you will fit in fine. Anyone who loves to scare the tree-hugger is our friend.

Amp: Yay!

ITKL: Well our FINAL review, finally, is from HanyouKitsuneWizard.

**MUAHAHA1!OMG!!I like your story! XD**

**Mika:OMG Same name as my charater...o.o inu's cousin?So am I! were long lost cousins!XD**

**Inuyasha:KISS KAGOME AND MARRY HER ALREADY!Or I'll torture you for the rest of your life!**

**Kish:Heres a wepon of death!Kill everyone who gose after mika-chan!**

**Sango&Miroku:Marry,kiss and buh bye!**

**Mika:Umm SUGAR FOR YOU!**

**Toffe:Yeah you too!hmm what else...ok!**

**ITKL:hands her a new mallet**

**Mika:hands her a scythe**

**LETS GO KILL MASAYA AND (to doge ITKL's anger) the '' you hate and the people you hate the most!**

**Inu&kag:Wern't you guys supposed to be making out for 3 not 1 episodes?**

**Inu&Miro:throws them a box**

**Inuyasha:Marry kagome when she's ready**

**Kagome:Agree**

**Miroku:Ask sango to marry you**

**Sango:Agree**

**Lemme see...**

**Toffe-Chan:After the episode lets go to all of the disney world water parks!!Later!**

**And Inuyasha...shows him a torturing room YOU WILL BE Mika's ITKL's and my slave!So do what we say! puts a shock collar on himoh yeah when I make a real account here...Mika your gonna star in one of my fanfics!! XD and if you can mika can I guest star?**

**Poof in my charaters,Mika and Aika! I know same name!Well I'll be watching you guys DAY AND NIGHT!MUAHAHHAA!**

**disapears in smoke**

**PS:I know I'm crazy alot! XD Most of the times...**

**WARNING:If Kish and inu don't get along I'm gonna make them switch bodies!So get along or be dead!!Ok now bye!! disapears in the shadows MUAHAHA!!yes I AM scary!**

**-****This reveiw will self distruct in 5 seconds-**

**Mika:Throw it to inu or masaya!**

Mika: Wow. Your review was almost as long as ITKL.

ITKL: Yeah, almost.

Mika: YAY! MORE FAMILY! Oh SANGO!

Sango: (walks on stage) Oh crap. (goes to middle room)

(middle room)

Sango, Miroku: (making out)

(girls room)

Wolf: SOMEONE COVER TOFFEE'S, PUDDING'S, AND USA'S EYES!

Mika, ITKL, Julie: (Mika covered Toffee's, Julie covered Pudding's, ITKL covered Usa's)

(after 10 minutes)

Sango: (walks in and goes back to her seat)

Roxy: We should've pushed them in a closet.

Mika, Toffee: YAY SUGAR!

ITKL: (holds new mallet) Sweet.

Amp: Totally.

Mika: AWESOME! (poofs in Kinky-hoe)

Kikyo: Oh no!!

ITKL, Mika: (laugh like maniacs) DIE! (attack Kikyo)

Kikyo: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (dies and goes back to the underworld)

Mika, ITKL: WE LOVE OUR JOBS!

Toffee: Sweet! I just hope I don't get water in my tiger ears. (scratches at ears)

Mika: Wow. I feel special. Mika2, as we'll call her, and Aika can guest star next episode. (throws review into boy room)

(boy room)

BOOM!!

Boys: (die and are revived)

Inuyasha: FINE! I'll ask her after the show.

Kish: Got it. (glares at Naruto)

Naruto: STOP STARING AT ME TEME!

Kish: WHAT THE HELL DID YOU CALL ME?!

Naruto: ARE YOU REALLY THAT STUPID?

Kish, Naruto: DIE! (attack each other)

Ryou: Not again.

Neji: WOLF IS MY GIRL!

Sasuke: NO YOU IDIOT! SHE'S MY GIRL!

Both: DIE! (Attack each other)

Miroku: I'll ask her after the show.

Inuyasha: (bites at collar) Get this thing off me! (Mika, in the girls room, presses the shock button) OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! Fine. I'll be nice to the perverted alien.

Kish, Naruto, Neji, Sasuke: (are still fighting)

(girls room)

Mika: Well that's our special WEDDING SHOWER EPISODE!

ITKL: Plz join us next time on MESSING WITH THE MEWS!

All girls: BYE!


	24. Episode 23 and THAT DAMN ONE SHOT!

A/N I am not fixing any reviews over 1 page. Srry ITKL and Meg.

Mika ran away from ITKL, who was aiming to kill. "IM SORRY!!" Mika shouted.

"Sorry ain't gonna cut it!" ITKL shouted, getting ready to swing her mallet.

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!!" Mika shouted in terror.

"Are they gonna stop running soon, Onii-chan?" Toffee asked.

"Probably not," MC replied.

Mika ran behind her big brother, trembling. "How bout we start the show?" MC suggested.

Mika nodded her head, quickly. ITKL glared at Mika. "Fine," she stated.

Mika: NO KILLING ME!! Welcome back to Messing With The Mews!!

ITKL: Me and Mika don't own TMM, Inuyasha, or Naruto.

Wolf: Time for the reviews!!

Usa: The first review is from ME!!

Mika: Imouto-chan. WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT SUGAR?!

Usa: Oh crap.

**HEHEHE umm sorry niisan(big brother: mc)**

**Sasuke: ...i hate u.U COULD OF SAID NO!**

**Toffe- MEGS GONNA KILL ME BUT-HANDS PIC OF RYOU-**

**Sasuke: U HAVE TO DIE TO MAKE THE WORLD A BETTER PLACE!**

**Mika: heres a cookie!**

**Kishu: LA LA LA IM HAPPY- GIVES HUG AND PIC OF NARUTO DEAD-**

**Sakura and ichigo: IDE U WORTHELSS PEACIs OF 246!2! AND U UNGRATEFUL 45&!4& AND THIS IS WHY UR PART LEPERCON**

**Naruto- Heres a chicken call him clucky!- gives chicken( sasuke-throws punch at usa and miises cuz a log fell out.usa: LOGED!)**

**Sasuke: I HATE U!**

**Masaya- kicks whereno man should be kicked: **

**WA WA WA( MUCIC)LALALALALALAEVERYONE WATCH NARUTO ABRIDGED!**

**NEGI AND KIBA- SAY EXELENT!**

**GARRA OF THE FUNK! HEHEHEEHEHEHEHEHEHBYE!**

MC: Its okay.

Sasuke: No thanks.

Toffee: YAY!! (hugs Ryou picture)

Meg: (glares at Usa) Yes I am.

Usa: Why are so many people mad at me?

Mika: Me cause you had sugar and Meg cause you're an idiot.

Sasuke: NO WAY!!

Usa: YES!! (takes her chainsaw of doom and kills Sasuke)

Mika: Usa…. (revives Sasuke)

Usa: Why didn't you thank me?

Mika: (twitch) Stupid (twitch) SasuYou (twitch) One-shot (twitch) with lemon (twitches crazily) Oh and thanks! (eats cookie)

Kish: (hugs back and laughs at picture) Thanks soon to be Imouto-chan.

Sakura, Ichigo: (dies from crazy swearing)

Mika, Toffee, Wolf: Wow…. (revives the pinkies)

Naruto: Thanks?

Sasuke: Right back at ya bunny.

Usa: Excuse me?

Mika: Usa, I don't want my power wasted from you killing him.

Usa: But we kill him at least 100 times per chapter.

Mika: (twitch) Stupid one-shot.

Kish: (glares at Sasuke)

Masaya: (falls to ground in pain)

Neji, Kiba: Excellent?

Gaara: (irk mark)

Tara: (poofs in and hits Usa) U MADE MY MAN ANNOYED!!

Usa: What the heck with people and yelling at me? And why is Mika in the emo corner twitching crazily?

Mika: (in emo corner) Stupid (twitch) one-shot (twitch). (grabs Sasuke chibi doll) Must kill Sasuke (twitch and is about to rip off the head but cant) I CANT KILL HIM!! (starts crying) MC: Poor Imouto-chan. Next review is from Wolf on her sister's account.

**sits in corner) i...am...really...really... HYPER!(i've had way too much coke to drink)**

**Mika: RAWR! (Poors Ice water on Mika)**

**Everyone: COKE FOR EVERYONE! (throws cold coke cans at everyone's heads)**

**Sasuke/Neji: (claps and the two are tied to diffrent walls by chains) no fighting for you two.**

**Inuyasha: (throws out coffee on Inuyasha) BAD DOGGY!**

**MC: BAD MC ON HIREING STRIPERS/PROSTITUES! (carves the word Pevert on Mc's head)**

**Toffee: (hugs Toffee in a death-grip hug) HI TOFFEE-CHAN!**

**Well i'm off to drink more soda! laters... (faints)**

Mika: (soaking wet) WHAT THE HELL?!

Wolf: hehehe.

Everyone (but Sakura and Sasuke): (catches the can)

Sakura: (gets hit in the stomach) Owie!

Sasuke: (gets hit in the arm) Hey!

Mika: (pats Sasuke on the shoulder) Its okay Sasuke.

Kish: (steaming)

Toffee: Onee-chan, do you know your being nice to Sasuke?

Mika: (twitches) Stupid one-shot.

Sasuke, Neji: We aren't fighting right now.

Mika: (poofs them off the walls)

Sasuke: um thanks?

Mika: Your welcome. (twitch)

Usa, MC, Toffee, Wolf, Meg: (faint)

MC: (wakes up in pain) OW!! (now has pervert etched in his forehead)

Toffee: HI ONEE-CHAN!! (hugs back)

Mika: (is talking to Sasuke and laughs)

Kish: IM LOSING HER TO THE CHICKEN ASS?!

Mika: (comes back and twitches) Help…Me…Cant….Kill…Sasuke.

Usa: (wakes up) Next review is from Meg

**HI!HI! :D**

**YAY! I GOT TO HANG WITH UK HOTTIES...AND PAI...ALL THAT EPISODE! xDD -sees Ryou glaring- I mean...ILOVEYOURYOU-KUN! :D**

**Ryou: -kisses him-**

**Pai: Who do you like?**

**Mika: Heres another gift! -gives poster of Nick Jonas (not wearing a shirt)- xDD**

**Ryou: -kisses him-That's all I got right now!**

**ByeBye! :D -kisses Ryou- -winks and does peace sign-**

Ryou: (growls but kisses back)

Pai: Um…(turns red) Lettuce.

Lettuce: (faints)

Mika: YAY!! (hugs picture) I like having you as my soon to be sister in law.

Kish: Meg, stop making Mika even more obsessed with other guys.

Ryou: (kisses back twice)

Toffee: (wakes up) Next review is from KotomiOfTheDarkness (Kotomi).

**SASUKE'S MINE DAMN IT! **

**HAND HIM OVER!!HAND HIM THE HECK OVER NOW!xD Mika-nee-chan!! n.n Hello! Hows Life?**

** Anyway just poped in to steal Sasuke and Say Hi! Nice to see you All! Mwahahahaha!**

**Bye-Bye!--.-- love KotomiOfTheDarkness**

Toffee: HELL NO!! HE IS MINE!!

Kotomi: (poofs in) NO!! MINE!!

Toffee: MINE!

Kotomi: MINE!

Toffee: MINE!

Kotomi: MINE!

Toffee: (eyes turn red) MINE!

Kotomi: I'm not scared of u. MINE!

Toffee: MINE!

Kotomi: MINE!

Sasuke: IM WOLF'S DAMMIT!!

Kotomi: Oh…. (cries and poofs out)

Neji: NO UR NOT!

Sasuke: YES I AM!

Neji: NO!

Sasuke: YES!

Neji: NO!

Sasuke: YES!

MC: EITHER BOTH OF YOU SHUT UP OR I'LL SICK MY SPARTANS ON YOU!!

Sasuke, Neji: Shutting up.

Mika: (shakes head) Next review is from HanyouKitsuneWizard.

**Hola!Man thanks mika for putting me on your show!ok...**

**Boys:Stop fighting over girls or i'll putt you in the tprture room!(Not kish inu and miro)**

**Inu,Miro:Good I won't have to kill you!**

**Toffee:sorry if I mispelled your name...ehh I was too lazy to look itup - -"**

**Toffee,Mika,ITKL,shippo,and every other kid:LETS MAKE FUN LAND!**

**Teenagers that act like teenagaers and adults that act like adutls arn't allowed.**

**Inuyasha:MY SLAVE!Give me Coke!and entertainment!**

**Ok now I give some of you nick names scince it's the only ones I thought of!**

**Kagome-Kags**

**Inuyasha-Inu(Baka)**

**Mika-Miks**

**Wolf-Wolfy!**

**Kisshu-Kish(Me:I know that!Already now stop buggin' me about it!)**

**Sango-San Chan**

**Miroku-Miro San**

**Sesshomaru(laugh it these!)-Fluffy,Mr Fluff, Mr.Fluff, Fluff and finally Mr.Fluff Fluff**

**Naraku-Nara(lol your a girl look at your hair!it's long!)**

**Pudding-Purin-Chan**

**Toffee-Toffe Coffee! XD it rhymes...**

**ITKL-Killer and parnter in crime for Mika!**

**ok thats all I can think ofand boys who are fighting over a girl GET OVER IT!Or just flip a coin - -**

**"This will be a while fluff ball in 10 seconds**

Mika: OH SHIT! I FORGOT!! (poofs in Mika (who will now be known as Mika2) and Aika)

Mika2: HI!!

Aika: HEY!!

Mika: Sorry HKW. I forgot.

Boys: We'll think about it. (glares at the guys they hate)

Inu, Miroku: YES!

Toffee: That's okay.

All Kids and Teens with kid blood: YEAH!! (make fun land)

Inuyasha: Hell no!

ITKL: (hits him with her mallet)

Inuyasha: (grumbles and goes to get the coke)

Sesshomaru: Oh great. Nicknames. (growls)

Mika2: Aww Mr. Fluff is mad.

Aika: Don't be mad Fluffy

Sesshomaru: (growls louder)

Mika2, Aika: (giggles)

Sasuke: Next review is from Em.

ITKL: MIKA! YOU JUST LET THE CHICKEN ASS ANNOUNCE A REVIEW!

Mika: (twitches) Damn One-shot.

**Groan- I am in a bad mood. I hate Bakaya...**

**He making my FF life miserable..**

**Bakaya: -Throws knife and misses- DIE DIE DIE!**

**Ichigo: ...PLEASE GET BACK TOGETHER WITH BAKAYA!**

**Mika: Why is my date Masaya?? I DO NOT LIKE HIM!**

**Everyone: THROW KNIVES AT MASAYA WITH ME! pwease!I have to get back to my story now...BAH...Em**

Masaya: She's just showing how she loves me in a weird way.

Ichigo: No thanks. I met someone new. And he has the same name as me!

MC: You paired her with Ichigo from Bleach didn't you?

Mika: Yep.

Mika, Toffee, Meg, Usa: YES YOU DO!!

Everyone: Why would you want us to do that? Your dating him.

(in wherever Em is)

Em: (is crying) DAMN YOU BAKAYA!!

(back to the studio)

Sakura: Next review is from……

Mika: (kicks her into a wall) Damn pinkie cant announce reviews. Next review is from HKW again.

**Ok I have other dares man these are funny!**

**Inu: When any one touches or messes or dose somthin' to ypur hair say "Yor ruining my hair's perfect complection!"**

**Fluffy:When ever some one says any of ypur nick names they get a ride on your fluff! XD**

**Naraku: When ever some one says your nick name sing a girl song!Lol I made them do the extreme!Now bye I gotta plan a trap!**

**-Poofs outta here-**

**-Message turned into a while fluff ball-**

**And here ya go mika your messanger fluff!**

Inuyasha: HELL NO!

Mika2, Aika: HELL YEAH!! (try to touch his hair)

Inuyasha: (runs away like a little girl)

Sesshomaru: HELL NO!!

Mika2, Aika: HELL YEAH FLUFFY!! (ride on his fluff)

Sesshomaru: I hate you.

ITKL: Um, Naraku isn't here. Someone decided to kill him for almost ruining this show.

Mika: (whistle tune to My Sweetheart) OH YAY!! (plays with the fluff) (A/N I am part cat) Next review is from Toffee.

**OMFG! YOU BROUGHT DEAIDARA! AND ITACHI! I LOVE YOU DEIADARA! I LOVE YOU!**

**Negi: I know Sasuke's one weakness... its the logs.. he hates them.**

**Sasuke: -Hugs him- Get over it. Wolf loves Negi. Your a loner! But you still have me. Even though i'm Part Sasuke fangirl and Part Ryou Lover. Coz Ryou is awesome XD.**

**Ryou: CAN I HAVE UR AUTOGRAPH!**

**Mika: DON'T CALL SASUKE SAS-GAY! OH ! I SAID THE WORD! I'm unclean! UNCLEAN I TELL YOU! THIS IS THE SECOND TIME ITS HAPPENED TO ME! Whyy...**

**Deidara: Deaidara-sama! make me pur again! I SAID SAS-GAY! I'M UNCLEAN! UNCLEAN!**

**5 H O U R S L A T E R**

** I'mm all better now! Deiadara-sama made me better XP**

**Sasuke: OMFG! ITS A LOG! LETS KILL IT TOGETHER! DIE LOG! -Stabs the log- WHOS HUMAN NOW DAMNIT! YOU KNOW IT!!YOU KNOW IT!YOU KNOW IT!YOU KNOW IT!YOU KNOW IT!XD**

**Meg: WANTASOMECOHCOLATEMIKL? ITS AWESOME! -Guves her chocolate milk-**

**Pudding: QUICK! THAT MILK HAD SLEEPY PILLS IN IT! DRAW ON MEGS FACE!**

**Ryou: Since meg is in La La land... -Tacklehugs hm to the ground- WEE! I'LL NEVER LET YOU GO! NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER NEVER! Unless youi and Sasuke-kun kiss me of course ;D**

**NOW I'M OFF TO HUNT FOR ITACHI MERCHINDISE! ALONG WITH RYOU AND SASUKE EMRCHINDASE TOO!TO THE INTERNET! TO EBAY! HAZAR!**

**Toffee**

Neji: Excellent. (smirks at Sasuke)

Sasuke: Well, I'm kinda getting over her. AND STOP HUGGING ME!!

Toffee: Onee-chan, say something!

Mika: Imouto-chan, stop hugging him. (twitches) Damn One-shot.

Ryou: Sure? (gives Toffee his autograph)

Toffee: YAY!!

Mika: I CANT!! (cries)

MC: Poor Imouto-chan. (hugs her)

Sasuke: LOG!! (tries to stab it but it moves) DAMN!!

Meg: (glares) Sure. (drinks it and faints)

Pudding: Okay Na No Da! (draws on Meg's face)

Ryou: GET THE HELL OFF!!

Toffee: NOT UNLESS YOU AND SASUKE KISS ME!!

Meg: (wakes up from yelling) GET THE HELL OF MY RYOU-KUN!! (takes ITKL's mallet and chases Toffee out of the studio)

Toffee: HELP ME!! (runs out)

ITKL: MEG!! STOP STEALING MY MALLET DAMMIT!! (chases after them)

Mika: (screams) First I cant kill Sasuke, then Sesshomaru shows emotion, now TOFFEE IS ACTING STUPID, MEG KEEPS ON MAKING ITKL MAD, AND I CANT TAKE IT ANYMORE!! AAAAHHHH! (starts crying)

MC: When will this end? Next review is from Toffee again.

**There was no more Sasuke-kun plushies...**

**Anything Itachi was sold out...**

**There was NOTHING for Ryou...**

**I WANT MY SASUKE PLUSHIE! -rOCKS BAck anf forth lokking crazy- Why is all the sasuke, Ryou and Itachi merchindase gone!?**

**The-Old-Prestitie/-who-will-not-be-mentioned: -Poofs her in- ITS YOUR FAULT YOU -censor-. DIE YOU -Censor, Censor Censor- TEACH YOU TO MESS WITH MY FAVANIME NOYS! YOU -Censor- NOW GET BACK IN HELL!**

**Sakura: YOU CAN JOIN HER! AND DON'T NOTHER BOOKING A RETURN TICKET!**

**DAMNIT! I AM SOO OFF! I WANT MY SASUKE PLUSHIE!TO EBAY ONE AGAIN!**

**Toffee the of tiger demon**

Sakura: Um…. No thanks.

Usa: Toffee Onee-chan is mad.

Mika: (is still crying)

MC: Poor poor Imouto-chan. Next review is from Roxie.

**HOLA! ;D**

**Wolf: Do you love Negi?**

**Negi: Do you love Tenten? BECAUSE IF YOU SAY YES I WILL COME AND KICK YOUR ! NOW GET IN THE DMAN CLOSET WITH WOLF!**

**Sasuke: Are you jelous? Mad that ur "girl" is in a closet with ur enimy? WELL FREAKIN DEAL WITH IT YOU GAY EMMO! WOLF LOVES NEGI! GET IT IN YOUR CHICKEN BUTT HEAD! Wolf + Negi! not Wolf + Sasuke! DAMNIT YOU ME OFF. I still don't get why you dont like Nee-chan.You have 0 chance with Wolf...**

**Sesshi: -Poofs him in- NO! YOU MADE ITACHI LEAVE! I WANT YOU TO BRING HIM BACK HERE AND APOLOGISE TO HIM! NOBODY TREATS TACHI-KUN LIKE THAT! NOW GET GOING!**

**yeah thats all i have excpet Pai: Kiss Julie.**

**BYERoxie**

Wolf: Of course I do.

Neji: As a sister if that is what you mean. HELL YEAH!! (goes into the closet followed by Wolf)

Sasuke: WELL FUCK YOU!!

Usa: (gasp) ONEE-CHAN!! SASUKE SWORE AT ROXIE-CHAN!!

Mika: (still crying) I cant do anything. DAMN THAT DAMN ONE-SHOT!!

Sesshomaru: Fine. Usa…

Usa: (poofs in Itachi cause Mika is still crying over the fact that she cant kill Sasuke)

Itachi: …Why is Mika crying?

Usa: (points at Sasuke)

Sesshomaru: Lets get this over with. Itachi Uchiha, this Sesshomaru is sorry for chasing you out last chapter.

Itachi: Hn. (is poofed out)

Pai: Um.. Of course.

Julie: (is poofed in) Huh?

Pai: (kisses her and then Julie is poofed out)

Mika: (is still crying)Usa: Next review is from Onii-chan!

**Damn it! My old review dissapeared! IMOUTO-CHAN! How could you think of me so? I may be a pervert, but I am loyal! I would never do that! (Runs away and cries)You can't kill me! I shift into my true form and become invincible! Except to sometimes you when you are really off...**

**Masaya: It's a bird!**

**Sakura: It's a plane!**

**Me: (looks into skies) Nope, that's my OC, Aryn, AKA the Angel of Death. He's come to kill Masya, the pinkies, and Captain Emo F'cktard. You know who I mean. ...**

**SUGAR HIGHS FOR EVERYBODY!**

**AK-47s for all who wish to kill Masaya!**

**A phalanx of spartans for imouto-chan to command!**

**Bury Masaya in dry ice! He'll freeze to death!**

**(sees something in the distance) Oo! 10 thousand undead for me to slaughter! BE BACK IN FIVE MINUTES! (goes to kill undead armed with a bebe gun and a broken spork...and only 1 bebe!) (wins)**

**Randomness: "I have to warn you, this facility is surrounded by 200 black ops snipers."I don't believe you."**

**"Would you believe 150 Delta Force Commandoes?"**

**"No."**

**"How about Chuck Norris with a bebe gun?"**

Masaya, Pinkies, Sasuke: OH CRAP!! (die)

Mika: (only revives Sasuke) DAMN ONE-SHOT!!

MC: (sighs and revives pinkies and Masaya)

Everyone (but Mika who is still crying and doesn't have the strenght): YEAH! (kills Masaya who is revived by Usa)

Mika: (sniffles) Thanks Onii-chan.

MC: Now will you stop crying?

Mika: BUT I CANT KILL HIM!!

MC: What if I told you he was still working for Orrochimaru?

Sasuke: But I'm not… (mouth is covered by a random Spartan)

Mika: (eyes turn red and goes on rampage) WHAT?! THAT TEME!! IM GONNA KILL HIM!! HOW COULD HE LEAVE KONOHA?! HE HURT NARUTO'S FEELINGS WHEN HE DID!! IM GONNA MAKE SURE HE SUFFERS FOR ALMOST KILLING NARUTO!! DIE!! (shoots Sasuke with a bazooka)

Sasuke: (dies)

Usa: FINALLY!!

Mika: TAKE THAT YOU GAY FAGET!!

Masaya: (dies from being frozen to death and is revived)

Mika: (is now back to normal) Onii-chan….

MC: Next review is from ITKL who is still chasing Meg who is chasing Toffee.

**HAHAHAHA!! XDXDXD don't worry people, i didn't have sugar this time, but i'm just a liittle bit -holds up pinched fingers- slap happy!! -laughs like a drunken idiot-SQUE!! guess what guess what guess WHAT!! i have Death Note finger puppets!! hehe they is so cute!! -plays with the L, Mello, Matt, Near, and Teru ones- haha i'm Mello's sister so that explains the obsession over chocolate and the blondeness!! XDXD although i'm not that smart...-pokes button on new keyboard- i wonder what this does...?OMFG!! did you know that Miroku and Teru have the same voice actor?! and i was wondering why his voice is so hot- -sees Kiba glaring at the Teru puppet- I MEAN HE'S NOT AS HOT AS YOU!! -starts talking in a preppy voice- omg guys are SOO jealous like oh meh gawd -scoffs- like they all totally want me, but i'm already taken so you know what? -scoffs- i don't care i just don't even careKiba: -waves hand in front of ITKL's face- hey. hey, ITKL! can you hear me? are you okay?ITKL: -in normal voice- huh? what? cheese? -gasps- O0O0O0!! that's shiny!! grabs shiny CD and stares at it but the shinyness shines right in her eyes- AAHH!! I'M BLINDED!! NO0O0O0O0O0O0O!!Kiba: -tries to lead her away from the computer- honey, i think you should get some sleep-ITKL: honey? honey bunches of oats!! you know, i've always wanted to try that...but i'm not sure if i'd like it-and how is that wet?! O.oKiba: um, what? O.o;;ITKL: i just picked up my phone from the floor because i dropped it while spazzing and it's all wet now...i'm kinda afraid to walk now...i'm not sure what-itch itch icth-it is...i am cold. like...fever cold where you don't feel that cold but you are and your hot at the same time and you shake voilently randomly? yeah...that's kinda how i am right-Kiba: YOU'RE SICK!? -checks forehead- come on, you to get to bed and sleep!!ITKL: no! -says in drunken voice- i has a reputatuion to keep as LONGEST and BESTEST REVIEWER EVER!! haha-you know what?! why the hel does Naraku say kukukukuku all the time?! is he trying to say hahaha me is i and me is a crazy cookoo clock KUkuKUkuKUku!! XDXDXD ow...my head hurts...maybe actually am sick?Kiba: -tries to pull ITKL by her feet away from the computer- GET. INTO. BED. RIGHT. NOW!ITKL: -is holdong onto the desk- NO!! it's not long enough yet!! -lets go and they both tumble backwards resulting ITKL to land on Kiba's lap- well. hello there.Kiba: are you drunk?! -sniffsniffsniff- hm...you don't smell drunk...did you take any strange pills lately?! ITKL i TOLD you not to except anything from strangers!!'ITKL: -whines- but Kiba!! i didn't!! but i DID go to Cedar Point the other day and some guy gave me a purple and pink stuffed frog...Kiba: a GUY gave you this?!ITKL: don't worry! he wasn't even cute!! actually he was pretty ugly...-/-Kiba: do you still HAVE this 'frog'?!ITKL: yepidoodles!! haha doodles is a funny word...so is bubbly...and kuKUkuKUkuKU me is a crazy cookoo clock!!Kiba: -snaps fingers in front of her face- hey. hey!! stay focused!! where is this 'frog'?!ITKL: huh? what?! magical land of cheesnuggets?Kiba: the frog you got from Cedar Point...?ITKL: oh that thing? that's ugly i mean it's purple and pink. i mean if it was a dark purple and a really cool faded pink that'd be one thing but NO! it has to be BRIGHT pink and LAVENDER!! ew...-shudders violently- stupid coldness...haha -snickers- unicorn mayonaise XD haha you don't want to know...it's from Robot Chiken. it's a really demented show on Adult Swim. you know what's also a really demented show? Hannah Montana. ewness to the maxiness!! everytime i hear her songs i wanna bleed from the ears!! i mean, first off she's a and i seriously doubt that it's her real voice, and second of all, it's COUNRTY. me no likey country XP and-ow...my head hurts...-holds head-Kiba: -was waiting semi-pasiently- that's why you need to GET. TO. BED. NOW.ITKL: but i haven't even started the reviews yet!! D:Kiba: um, yes you have, this whole things a review...ITKL: OH!! i meant dares!! hehe :3Kiba: then do you PROMISE to go to bed right afterward?!ITKL: yup!! n.n even though it's only two o'clock in the morning...i usually stay up later...that's why i sleep till two in the afternoon. XD sleeping is one of my favorite passtimes XD especially when you have dreams XDKiba: -was about to interupt but then gets curious- was i in any of these dreams?ITKL: of course!! but we were never together...but i think we liked each other...well i know i was because i was totally crushing XD but then there was this dream where i almost made out with Sesshomaru...Kiba: WHAT!?Sesshy: -comes in randomly- WHAT did we do?!ITKL: I said ALMOST buddy!! Fluffy over here was trying to kiss me but i kept pushing him away saying that he was going to marry Kagura.Sesshomru: -is too distracted to noticed that ITKL called him Fluffy- THIS Sesshomaru would NEVER do such a thing!ITKL: -glares at Fluffy because she was interrupted- and then Inuyasha came in REEAALLYY like SUPER-MEGA off because i was "Kagome" and i was supposed to be marrying him.Inuyasha: -also comes in randomly- WHAT?! NOT IN A MILLION YEARS!Kiba: YEAH CUZ I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU EVEN LAY A FINGER ON HER!!Inuyasha: HA!! I'D LIKE TO SEE YOU TRY!!Kiba/Inu: -growling-ITKL: -steps inbetween them and then says sounding really high- guys there's no need to fight over me. i'm sorry Inuyasha but i already chose Kiba.Kiba: -is smirking-Inuyasha: WHAT!? i don't like you like that!! i think of you more like a little sister!! a really demented, evil, sister, but a sister nontheless!!ITKL: aww...that's sweet of you!! i'm going to call you onii-chan from now on Inni!Inuyasha: ...Inny?! o/oITKL: EEK!! did i just say Inni?! SOWWY I DIDN'T MEAN TO ONII-CHAN!! and besides you spelled it wrong.Inuyasha: YOU'RE the one typing!!ITKL: heh heh riigghhtt...Kiba: um, the dares?ITKL: oohh yyeeaahh!! i was supposed to be doing those now weren't I? oopsiess...oh well!! better late than never!!D A R I N G T I M E ! !Mika: um...have an iTouch!! -gives iTouch that she bought with money that she stole from Masaya-Kishu: -sounding like a mob boss- i like you. we can do great business together. but i warn you, do one thing bad to Mika and you'll be visiting Sasuke in the torcher chambers. but in the mean time, have a pancake.Inuyasha: ONII-CHAN!! KOUGA'S TRYING TO HAVE HIS WAY WITH KAGOME!! what you gonna do bout it?!Mello: -poofs in- MY ACTUAL ONEE-CHAN!! -glomps- have some chocolate!! -poofs in vat of rich creamy chocolate-Sango: go ask Miroku if he wants to have hot monkey sex with you. Right now.Miroku: refuse and say that we have to wait until we're married. (i know i'm evil XD)Inuyasha: onii-chan, go have a really hot make-out session with Kagome in a closet. (Miroku: why can't i do that with Sango?! ITKL: -rolls eyes- FINE!!)Miroku: same as my onii-chan but in a different closet please.All: anyone want fudgie brownines with reesees chunks in them?? :Doh god i watched the new episode of Naruto today and that the themesongs stuck in my head...not that i don't love the song but i only really know one part so it's really annoying x.xAll: let's dance. -plays awesome dance music- C(n.nC) C(n.n)D (Dn.n)DRoxy: i like you. you gave me a hug and marshmellows. so in return -hugs and then hands a huga icecream sundae-HanyouKitsuneWolf: THANKS FOR THE NEW MALLET!! -glomps- you know what i did?! i enfused the new mallet to my old mallet at the end so know i have a twirly mallet of doom!! um...i gives cake in return -gives giant cake-Sasuke: why are you such an arse?! go die in a fire. nobody likes you. (except Toffee-imouto-chan but we are trying to get rid of her fangirlism over you)V/Amp: i like you. you have the beginnings of a psychoatic killer. i see potential in you. so have a cookie.Naruto: DAMN IT!! Mika-imouto-chan is freakin marrying Kishu so back off already!!Sasuke: have this chip installed in your butt by Masaya.Masaya: don't damage him more than Orochimaru has.Neji: -hands button- okie, whenever you hit this button, Sasuke will get shocked in the butt. can you handle this great responsibility? XDehmm...i really doubt that anyone will beat me about how long this monstosity is so...-grabs Kiba then drags him into a closet and starts to make out-**

Mika: ITKL is mental and is still gone. WHEN THE HELL ARE THEY COMING BACK?!

Wolf: (sounds like that creepy girl on TV) She's back!

Mika: Damn right I have. YAY! ITOUCH!! (hugs it)

Kish: (goes chibi) Yes oh evil one.

Inuyasha: WHAT?! (goes off to kill Koga)

Miroku: (turns camera on Sango who is red)

Sango: (turns redder) Miroku……… will u have hot monkey sex with me? (almost faints)

Miroku: (starts crying) I'm sorry Sango. We have to wait till we're married.

Mika: Sorry pal. Inuyasha left to kill Koga and Kags is gone.

Miroku: YEAH! ( drags Sango to closet)

Pudding, Mika, Usa, Wolf: ME PLZ!! (eats the brownies)

Everyone: (dances like monkeys XD)

Mika: I'll send the stuff to Roxy and Amp (send them their gifts)

Mika2, Aika: YAY! COOKIES!! (eats them)

Sasuke: Shut up.

Mika: DON'T TELL MY CO-HOST TO SHUT UP!! SPARTANS ATTACK!! (the Spartans kill Sasuke)

MC: (wipes a fake tear) I am so proud. (revives the ass)

Naruto: SHUT UP!! (glares at Kish who glares back)

Sasuke: Oh no.

Masaya: HAI!! (smoke surrounds them while Masaya installs the chip)

Neji: HELL YEAH I CAN!! (shocks him continuously)

Sasuke: OWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!! (faints)

Mika: Okay, ITKL, the next time your review is over 4 pages, I'm ignoring it. Its to damn long.

Aika: NEXT REVIEW IS FROM MEG!!

**Hi!:DIhadtoomuchcaffinesoIcan'tsleeprightnowsoI'mreviewingagain!:DToffee: -reads review- No!! Not milk! It burns! -.- Even if it is chocolate. Me no likey milk...unless it's turned into icecream or cheese. c(xRyou: -kisses him-Smart People: What is love? -starts dancing- Baby don't hurt me. Don't hurt. No more. :DDAll: OME!(OH MY EDWARD) I JUST READ A FIC AND THERE WAS A GUY TRYING TO SEDUCE ANOTHER GUY AND THEN THE GUY WHO THE OTHER GUY WAS ATTEMPTING TO SEDUCE WAS SLEEPING AND THERE WAS A PEDOPHILE IN THE DREAM. O.O ITHINKI'VEBEENSCARREDFORLIFE. -.-Mika: OMFE!! I AM SO SAD! YOUR A JONAS BROTHERS FAN RIGHT? WEL, MY DAD'S FRIEND GOT TICKETS FOR THEIR CONCERT AND WAS GIVING THEM TO MY DAD FOR A CONCERT, BUT I'M GOING TO HERSHEY PARK THE DAY OF THE CONCERT. Dx (Kishu: Who are the Jonas Brothers? Me: My cat Nick, Julie's cat Joe, and my friend Josh's dog, Kevin. Kishu: Okay, I thought it was some band of "hot" guys. Me: Pft, who would listen to hot guys sing when you can listen to two cats and a dog!)All: OME! IF MY DAD'S FRIEND GETS TICKETS FOR THE JONAS BROTHERS AGAIN HE'S GIVING THEM TO MY DAD SO ME AND MY SISTER CAN GO TO A JONAS BROTHERS CONCERT! :DDRyou: -kisses him-All(except Pinkies and Masaya): COOKIES FOR EVERYONE! -THROWS COOKIES-Toffee: I'll only have milk if it's with cookies, turned into cheese, or turned into icecream. -nods quickly-All: OMFE! O.O I HAVE THE FRICKIN' BRADY BUNCH THEME SONG ON MY IPOD. O.O WTF IS WITH THE SONGS MY UNCLE PUT ON HERE. O.o I'm a Barbie girl! In a Barbie world! Life in plastic! It's fantastic! You can brush my hair! Undress me anywhere! (Is it just me? Or does Barbie sound like a slu+? O.o) If you jump I will jump too! We will fall together from the building's ledge! I have nothing else to do besides review fics right now since I had too much caffine. OME! I WOULD DIE FOR YOU ON SKYWAY AVENUE! OMFG! IN THE FIC THAT "SCARRED ME" THE DUDE WITH THE DREAM AND BEING RAPED AND STUFF, HE TRIED TO COMMIT SUICIDE 'CAUSE EVERYONE FORGOT HIS BIRTHDAY! :O HE TRIED TO CHOKE HIMSELF WITHHIS BELT! :O OMFG! POOR MICHAEL! AND A GIRL AND A BOY WERE FIGHTING OVER HIM. OMFG!Ryou: -kisses him-All: Dance off!! -dances- OMFG! YOU HAVE TO READ THAT FIC! XD IT IS AWESOME! AND RATED M! (Kishu: IMOUTO-CHAN! YOU READ AN M-RATED FIÇ!? Me: There was nothing M-rated, the future chapters will supposedly be M rated stuff. -smiles pervertedly- )All: OMFG! I WAS AT A STORE BEFORE AND I WAS EATTING POPCORN AND SOME DUDE WAS STARING AT ME AND SMILING LIKE A PERVERT! O.OAll: OMFG! I'M ON MY PHONE AND I ALMOST CALLED MY MOM'S CELL PHONE! O.O THAT WOULD OF BEEN BAD. O.O Dammit! I think I just gave myself a fatlip with my phone. -.- OME! I LOVE THAT SONG! :D I DON'T WANNA WASTE MY TIME! BECOME ANOTHER CASUTY OF SOCIETY! I'LL NEVER FALL IN LINE. BECOME ANOTHER VICTIM OF YOU CONFORMANY AND BACK DOWN! :D (Kishu: Exactly how much caffine did you have? Me: -shrugs shoulders- No clue. Blame the M-Rated fic. I was so into it I go hyped on caffine to stay awake and read it. :D and I think my lip will be fine :D) If you let me I could. I'd show you how to build your fences set restrictions. Seperate from the world. The constant battle that you hate to fight. Just blame the limelight.Don't look up, just let them thing there's no place else you'd rather be. And now you can't turn back.Because this road is all you'll ever have. xDRyou: -kisses him-Pinkies: Die! -kills-All: I just realized...the finger on the end of your hand (not the thumb, the other one) is your pinkie. O.oMint: Why are you so obsessed with tea? You'd think you'd be obsessed with freakin' mints. -.- I dare you to go five chapters without tea. xD And! You have to split you money between me, Mika, ITKL, Toffee, Wolf, Usa, and whoever else I forgot. And give your clothes to whoever. All: -sings- Life styles! Of the rich and the famous! Their always complaining! Always complaining! With money! Is that you problem? Well, they got mansions.Maybe we should rob them. OMFE!! ITHINKTHATSTHELONGESTFREAKINGREVIEWI'VEEVERMADE. O.OHmm...WHATOTHERFICSCANIREVIEW?...I'MOFFTOFINDMOREFICS!:D**

**Byebye! -winks and does peace sign- -kisses Ryou-**

Ryou: (kisses back)

Mika: NOO!! I LOVE YOU NICK!!

Kish: Grr…

Mika: Meg's cat.

Kish: oh.. Imouto-chan, your crazy. NO MORE SUGAR FOR YOU!!

Mika: I tell Usa the same thing but she never listens.

Ryou: (kisses back)

Pinkies: (die painfully and are regretfully revived by Mika)

Mint: NOOOO!!

Mika, Wolf, Usa: YES!!

Mint: Fine. (gives money to all after mention people and send clothes to Julie)

Ryou: (kisses back)

Mika: FINALLY! THE LAST REVIEW IS FROM MIDNIGHTINFERNO278!!

**Mika: Can me and my boyfriend star in the upcomming chappies??**

**Kish: Kiss mika for more than 10 minutes.**

**ITKL: Film the whole thing and tie inyuasha up and make him watch it.**

**Ryou: Take meg to the beach and have a sunset dinner.**

**Deep Blue: Run around in a miny skirt and kiss Masaya.**

**Masaya: Kiss back**

**Masaya: Go die a slow and painful death**

**Tart: Take pudding out for a trip to the zoo.**

**Mika & Kish: Go out for a picnic in the park fallowed by a movie and ice cream.Well thats all for now.**

Mika: Wow a short one for a change. And sure you can. Next one. U just need to give me a name.

Kish: OF COURSE!! Thank Kami Inuyasha isn't here. (kisses Mika)

**1 hour later……..**

Usa: (sweat drop) I think that's over 10 minutes. BREAK IT UP!!

Mika, Kish: (stop kissing)

Wolf: ITKL and Inuyasha aren't here.

Ryou: Sure. Once I find her. (leaves to find Meg)

Deep Blue: Fine. (poofs on mini skirt and kisses Masaya then leaves to barf)

Masaya: Aww….

Usa: I'll do it. (kills him with chainsaw of doom)

Masaya: (is revived)

Tart: Okay (teleports out with Pudding)

Mika: After the show. ONII-CHAN IM BORED!!

MC: How bout you bring in FL?

Mika: YEAH! FL ONII-CHAN!! (poofs him in)

FL: (is naked and shampooing his hair) (A/N which is why you don't randomly poof people in. A/N2 FL Onii-chan if ur reading this, IT WAS MC'S IDEA!!)

MC: COVER YOUR EYES!! (covers Mika's and Usa's eyes)

Wolf: (is just staring wide eyed) (A/N This was also MC's idea. DON'T KILL ME!!)

FL: HOLY SHIT!!

MC: Seriously FL, I know your perverted, we all are. But that doesn't mean you can strip in front of the ladies. (is laughing while still covering Usa's and Mika's eyes)

FL: (poofs on some clothes) Why the hell am I here?

Mika: Does he have clothes on?

MC: (nods)

Mika: (tackle-glomps FL) HI ONII-CHAN!! You're here cause I want you here.

FL: Did you have to poof me here when I was in the shower?

Mika: Maybe…..

Wolf: (is still wide-eyed)

MC: Well that's our show.

Mika: Bai Bai!! (A/N Haha. I stole ur thing Onii-chan!)

Wolf: Later freaks!!

Usa: BYE!

FL: See ya!! Plz review!!


	25. Episode 24 and MC might die

MC ran away, terrified for his life might I add, from FL and Wolf. "YOU ARE DEAD!!" they shouted.

MC trembled and hid behind Cerberus. "Oh real nice. Put my dog in the line of fire," Mika scoffed.

"Sorry but I like my life thank you very much," MC replied, shooting a glare.

Mika faked a look of hurt. "Lets start this show," ITKL said, laughing at MC's expense.

Mika: Hey everyone.

ITKL: Hey peoples!

Meg: Yola.

Wolf: Yo.

Toffee: Sup.

Usa: Konnichiwa.

MC: (lazily waves)

FL: Hi.

Inuyasha: Mika and ITKL don't own anything.

Wolf; First review is from me. (glares at MC)

**Follower of light naked... (twitchs) YOU DIE! (runs after FL with a sword trying to kill him)**

**Mika: HI IMOTO-CHAN! (Hugs Mika) Here's a gift! (Hands her a wraped up gift which is really a geomatry textbook)**

**Neji: Sup Nej-Nej? (pets)**

**MC: DIE YOU -CENSER- -CENSER- -CENSER- RAWR! (Throws sharp pointy things at MC) DIE!**

**Everyone: CATCH! (Throws rabbits at everyone)**

**Masaya: (Sprays with a hose) your a worthless tree-hugger.**

**Ichigo: Your not too bad pinkie... (poors cold ice down her pants)**

**Naruto: Go gangster, yo!**

**USA: HI USA-CHAN (HUGS)**

**Later everyone else, i hope the rest of your poor lives dosn't totaly suck.**

FL: What the fuck? (uses fire power to melt the sword) (A/N He's an elemental wolf demon)

Mika: HI ONEE-CHAN!! Ooh!! PREZZIE!! (opens gift) WHAT?! (throws book at Cerberus to use as a toy)

Neji: Sup Wo-Wo (A/N Don't ask)

MC: AAAHHHH!!! (runs behind Blades and all the weapons hit and fall harmlessly to the ground) Thank god.

Wolf: YOU DIE!!! (chases MC with a sword)

MC: HOLY SHIT!! (runs)

Everyone (but Mika and ITKL): Ooh FLUFFY!! (hugs bunnies)

Mika, ITKL: BUNNIES!! THEY BURN!!!

Masaya: HEY!!

Toffee: (knocks him out)

Ichigo: COLD!! (screams)

Usa: (knocks her out)

Naruto: YO!

Mika: (shakes head) Oh god.

ITKL: (chuckles) Amusing Wolf-san.

Wolf: (is still chasing MC who is screaming)

MC: SAVE ME!!

Crash: BOOM!! (accidentally runs into Wolf while running)

Wolf: Ow!!

Mika: Oh no! Well everyone, this is Crash. He is Blades and Spot's son and is only a newborn so be nice.

FL: If he's just a newborn, why is he the size of a Labrador Retriever?

Mika: How am I suppose to know?

Meg: Next review is from Toffee.

Toffee: That's me!!

**Hello People! ^__^**

**Fl: NII-SAN!! -hugs-**

**Sasuke: XD I went Naruto shopping and have pictures, Plushies, key chains, posters**

**and drawings of you in my room! na di have a Mini Sasuek plush that goes**

**EVERYWHERE WITH ME! How do you feel knowing you have a crazy obsessed fangirl?**

**Neji: NEJi NII-SAN! -Hugs-**

**Ichigo: ICHI ICHI-SAN!! -Hugs- O.o did I just hug Ichigo?!?!**

**Sakura: Why are you such a bring down on the teAm? i BET IT WAS BECAUSE OF YOU sasuke left! ... SASUKE WHY! -Hugs Sasuke while crying-**

**Sasuke: -Is still hugging him- WHY!**

**Mika: O.o Does Onee-chan want to join Toffee and Sasuke-kun's hug?**

**Naruto: DROP AND GIVE ME 300! DOLLARS FOXY!!**

**Kagome: I ahve a question I've been dieing to ask. WHY THE HELL IS YOUR SKIRT SO DAMN SHORT?!?! ARE YOU JUST PRACTALLY DRAWING A PICTURE FOR GUYS LIKE KOGA! WHY NOT JUST GO TO A STORE AND YELL OUT "Yoo Hoo! Come put ur hands up my skirt perverts!" Geez... I thought you'd have some sense Kagome Onee-chan...**

**Meg: -Hands a new mallet- Here . I'll stop chasing Ryou now...**

**Kotomi: MY SASUKE DAMNIT! YOU BACK OFF HE'S MINE! I HAVE THE MOST SASUKE MERCHINDASE IN THE WORLD!! SOMEOEN IN MY CLASS CALLED SASUKE EMO AND I BEAT THEM UP AND HAD TO BE HELD BACK BUT MY FRIENDS! -Hugs Sasuke tighter- SEE!**

**Wolf: -Hugs tighter- WOLF ONEE-CHAN!**

**byE bYE!**

**Toffee the Sasuke Fangirl- AND PROUD OF IT!**

FL: Hi Toffee. Um, does she usually hug people?

Mika, ITKL, Wolf, Usa: (sadly nods heads)

Sasuke: (cowers in corner)

Meg: I'm guessing he feels terrified.

Neji: Um…..

Ichigo: THE WORLD IS GOING TO END!!

Mika: OH MY EDWARD!!

Kish: Who's Edward? (steaming)

Mika: No one Kishy-kun. (kisses quickly)

Sasuke: (mouths) Help. Me.

Mika: HELL NO!! I was delusional!! I was high!! MC Onii-chan snuck crack into my lemonade!!

FL, Wolf: WHAT?!

MC: I DIDN'T!

FL, Wolf: (are already planning to attack)

MC: Oh shit. (starts running away from FL and Wolf)

FL, Wolf: GET HIM!! (chases after him)

Naruto: But I don't have that money…. (whimpers)

Mika: TOFFEE!! WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT CALLING NARUTO FOXY?!

Toffee: Only you could.

Kish: WHAT!!!

Mika: (turns red) No! The other thing.

Toffee: Not to do it.

Mika: Good girl.

Kagome: Oh be quiet. (is being dragged into a closet by Inuyasha)

Mika: I don't wanna know.

MC: (while being chased) WHOO HOO!! GO INUYASHA!!

Everyone else: SHUT UP!!

MC: Well sorry. (runs faster cause FL and Wolf are gaining on him)

Meg: COOL!! (plays with mallet and accidentally hits Sasuke)

Toffee: SASUKE-KUN!! NOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!Mika: (sighs)

Sasuke: Cant. Breathe.

Toffee: (lets go) Sorry.

Wolf: (stops chasing MC and hugs back) TOFFEE IMOUTO-CHAN!!

FL: (is still chasing MC)

Mika: Next review is from Meg.

**LMFAO! XD -holding stomach- Wow, I been laughing a lot today. :'D**

**-kisses Ryou-**

**EWW! PORNO! Not FL, the porns on my iPod. -.- -vomits- There's some naked girl on my iPod. o.o -vomits- I need to have my uncle get rid of that. -.- Why he put a naked girl on it, I have no clue. -.-**

**-kisses Ryou-**

**Whoa, I'm a baka. n.n' I'm totally not in my right mind. XD I don't think anyone in their right mind would steal ITKL's hammer TWICE! XD**

**Ryou: -kisses him-**

**Mika: lmao. My second review that chapter was over a page long?! XD It wasn't**

**THAT much more than a page. :'D I just checked and that review was 752 words. XD**

**Onii-chan: WOO! I'M GOING TO THE RANGERS GAME WEDNSDAY! :'D**

**(The Rangers are a hockey team for you slow people. :'D)**

**All: -really fast- How much wood would a wood chuck chuck if a wood chuck could chuck wood?!**

**Onii-chan: OMFG! In one of my classes at school, I'm the only girl. X'D**

**Ryou: -kisses him-**

**All: Who is Chuck Norris?**

**Onii-chan: I'm part vampire and part werewolf. :'D**

**All: OMFG! I was so bored before, and I did this preppy impersonation… O.O It was freakishly good. :O Maybe it was a result of spending a weekend with my cousin a couple weeks ago and having a grande cappuccino yesterday. And sitting next to an "elephant" in the "rainforest". :'D**

**Mika: Update Elemental Mews and Mew and Demon Chatrooms or I'll destroy another one of your awesome sandwiches! :O**

**All: I'm obsessed with smileys! XD**

**All: OMFG! The first time I watched Tokyo Mew Mew, was about a year ago! So, that means, I've been a Ryou "fan-girl" for almost a year! :O**

**Ryou: -kisses him-**

**All: I screwed up my profile! DX I need to get new copy and paste stuff. -.-I'm going to go work on the next chapter of ToDII.**

**Toffee: So you get to kiss and glomp Ryou all you want there. XD**

**Later losers! :D -winks and does peace sign- This review is 381 (including words after this) words long! :D I know that 'cause I typed it on Microsoft Word! XD -goes into makeout session with Ryou when onii-chan isn't looking- XD**

Ryou: (kisses back)

Kish: (is too busy watching FL chase MC)

Ryou: (kisses back again)

Kish: (still not paying attention)

ITKL: (gets evil idea)

Mika: Don't even think about it.

ITKL: Aww… AND NO DUH!!

Ryou: (kisses back)

Mika: But still… This one was almost a whole page too. Your lucky I put it in.

Kish: (not paying attention)

Everyone ( 'cept Kish, FL, MC): huh?

Kish: (is finally paying attention) WHAT?!

Meg: Mika…

Mika: (kisses Kish)

Kish: (no longer in big bro mode)

Mika: I know who he is!! (jumps up and down) He is a crazy lunatic on steroids that all guys are obsessed with!

Kish: Riiigghhhttt. And I'm a unicorn.

Usa: Ok then…. .PREPS MUST DIE!!!!

Mika, Toffee, ITKL: HELL YEAH!!!

Mika: 1. Its Elemental ALIENS. 2. I did. 3. Mew and Demon chat rooms got deleted.

Everyone: (cries)

Everyone: We know that.

Kish: (growls while Meg and Ryou kiss for the umpteenth time this chapter)

Toffee: But that got deleted too. (cries)

Mika: (occupies Kish and gives Meg a thumbs up)

Meg: (drags Ryou to the nearest closet)

ITKL: Next review is from (drum roll) someone called sesshy's mate. Who's that?

Mika: (stops kissing Kish) WHO?!

**Hi Mika this is kisshu rocks.**

**Sorry about being mean and stuff.**

**I love Sesshomaru he is mine!**

**Dares:Mika-sit Inuyasha**

**Sesshomaru-be my boyfriend**

Mika: ITS YOU!!

Kish: (hides behind Mika)

Mika: Hmm. Fine, I'll forgive you. But you cant date Sesshi. He's already mated Kagura. Oh. SIT!! I

nuyasha (who's still in the closet with Kagome): Oh no. OW!!

Kagome: INUYASHA!! YOU PERVERT!! GET OUT OF MY CHEST!!

Mika: O.O I might have to make this story rated M. Next review is from MC Onii-chan who is still running for his life.

MC: HELP ME!! (is still being chased by FL)

Mika: (sighs) Crimson!

Crimson: (devil demon Julie gave me) WHEE!!! (sits on FL to stop him from chasing MC) (farts)

FL: OH GROSS!!

**NO! MY BAI BAI! Gr... Oh well.**

**(Rocky theme is playing) (is running up to a huge castle with a white marble block on back) (Gets to castle and puts block on somewhere) I FINISHED MEH CASTLE! (spartans man it) ALL BOW BEFORE THE GLORY OF THE CASTLE OF DAWN!I SAID BOW ALL NON-REVIEWERS AND/OR HOSTS! or spartans...**

***that was random...***

**Anyways, I'M LONELY! I'm poofing in Lyn! AND NO HURTING HER IMOUTO-CHAN!**

**Lyn: Huh? Where am I?"**

**Me: you're in a place where...I have no idea, really. **

**Lyn: KASHI-KUN! (glomps meh)**

**XD**

***still random***

**Well. masya can die every time anyone gets kissed. And every couple has to kiss at least twice. XD**

**Capt. Emo F'cktard- Stupid Chicken Ass Head. (pulls out flamethrower and MG42 and repeatedly kills him)**

**Wolf: Ow, I know I am a pervert, but I would NEVER pay for a stripper or prostitute! Somehow I have a moral code! Amd you do realize carving it into myhead is useless? (transforms into true form then back to normal) hAPPY! And if you won't do it again you can have a cookie.**

**Mika: HAVE A COOKIE!**

**Pinkies: I don't even know. I say we let Jaws take care of them for a while.**

**WAIT WAIT WAIT! DIdn't I make one of the pinkies 'disappear'?**

**Other Ichigo: Ha ha, Ninjas are better than Shinigami! We an clone ourselves! All you got is a fancy sword! (Kills him for no apparent reason)**

**OW! I just popped a zit on my chest...puss exploded out, awesome! SWEET! Now it's bleeding!**

**Inuyasha-no-baka- I hear from imouto-chan Kagome is still a virgin. YOU IDIOT! (punches) Now go for a romp in the closet with her and make little hanyou. Ain't enough of 'em in this world...**

**NOw I don't know about y'all, but I'M SENDING THE HATED ONES (CAPT. EMO F'CKTARD,PINKIES, AND MASAYA) TO THE MOON! WITH NO HELMETS! (they die)**

**(burp) Well thats all I got. **

**Oh, one more. **

**Mika: I got up 20 minutes early for this! you better be happy next episode! Cuz nowI might be late cuz I went overboard on this review!**

Everyone but the hosts: (bow)

Masaya, Sasuke: (are forced to bow by Cerberus putting their paws on them)

Mika: (growls) Lyn…..

Lyn: (happily) Hi Mika-chan!!

Mika: DIE!! (tries to chase Lyn but is held back by MC)

MC: Imouto-chan…..

Mika: Fine. I'll be good. (pouts and crosses arms)

All couples: (kiss twice)

Masaya: (dies to many times than r healthy for him)

Sasuke: (is repeatedly killed and repeatedly revived)

Wolf: Fine. COOKIE!! (eats cookie)

Lyn: Awww Kashi-kun. Your so sweet. (moves to kiss MC)

Mika: Touch my brother and you die.

Lyn: (moves a foot away from MC)

Mika: YAY!! COOKIE!! (is distracted by eating cookie)

Lyn: (quickly kisses MC, then moves away)

Mika: Cookie good.

Pinkies: (die and are revived)

ITKL: MC, the other Ichi-baka isn't here.

MC: oh.

All girls: Ew. Gross.

All boys: AWESOME!!

Inuyasha: Ow!! And Kagome says I have to wait till were married.

hated ones (A/N XD): (die and are brought back and revived)

Mika: I'm happy!! Meg: And to cut down reviews cause Mika is a lazy arse (quick glare to Mika) all people who reviewed more than once only the ones that are important after your first one go in. So my next one wont DX

Mika: Sorry. I just need to finish this soon . So next review is from MewMewCream.

**YO YO YO!This is MewMewCreme... just call me... Cream**

**Lol this is funny... **

**I don't have much but please bring in Masha if he isn't already here**

**Masha: Go on a date with me please?**

**Well next time I review I will have a whole lot more... also...**

**HI WOLF! I'm still sad about the cancelation of ask the mew mews 2 but... anyways hi!**

**HORRAY FOR MIKA! you. are. awesome.**

**Buh~Bye**

**COOKIES 4 EVERYONE!**

Mika: He's here.

Masha: Masha here, Masha here. (flies to Cream and they go on date)

Wolf: Me 2.

Mika: I feel special. YAY!! COOKIES!! (eats cookies with everyone else)

Sasuke, Masaya: (are locked in cage so they cant get cookies)

Toffee: Onee-chan, your letting the pinkies have cookies?

Mika: (with 3 cookies in her mouth) I'mh femhing niwe (translation: I'm feeling nice).

ITKL: Next review is from Twi-chan (Twi Tsi)

**WHEE!1!1! FUN-NESS! **

**A GIFT 4 MIKA-CHAN! (sorry everyone else I don't know what to give you guys SORRY!): A DEMON LIKE NARUTO'S but you can control it with ease)**

**Random dare: HAVE EVERYONE FIND THE 2Bs! (and make the gay tree hugger fail! XD):**

**R**

**RBR**

**R**

**R**

**RBR**

**R**

**MORE DARES!:**

**Inu: SITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSITSIT**

**Pudding: 9849352798235478623485683245683246578342659 pieces of candy 4 u!**

**Wolf: Kiss Kiba (and use the tongue cos I said so {Wolf: why should I? Me: Cos you knows you wanna)**

**Kiba: Kiss back god dam it! and use the tongue! (Kiba: Why? Me: (sighs) Same answer I gave Wolf)**

**Gay Tree Huggah: Die a VERY SLOW and VERY painful death!**

**Ryou: KISS MEG!**

**Meg: Kiss back (use the tongue if u want)NO OVER PROTECTIVE FAMILY MEMBERS!!(forgot to mention earlier) (that includes you Kishu) (smirks at Inu {Inu: [Gasps and pales] you wouldn't... Me: O yes...)**

**EVERYONE: PUSH MIKA AND KISHU INTO A TINY CLOSET! AND HOLD INU BACK!! **

**no more dares! (are these enough dares Mika-Chan?)**

Mika: Sweet!! (has the 10-tailed elemental cat absorbed inside her) Look!! (points to her new whisker birthmarks) I'm a jinchurriki like Naruto!

Kish: (huffs while Naruto smiles)

Everyone (but Masaya): (finds the 2bs)

Masaya: (fails)

Inuyasha: HAH!! Only Mika and Kagome can sit me.

Mika, Kags: SIT!!! Inuyasha: Ow

Pudding: YAY NA NO DA!! Pudding has been waiting to be announce and now Pudding also has candy to share with Taru-Taru!!

Wolf, Neji, ITKL, Kiba: WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!

Mika: Twi Imouto-chan are you asking to get yourself killed?!

ITKL: WOLF TRIES THAT AND I KILL HER!!Neji: IF KIBA GOES NEAR WOLF I'LL KILL HIM!!

Mika: COUNTER DARE!! Wolf and Kiba have to spend 1 night at Cinderella's castle in Disney World and share a bed but they don't have to do anything.

ITKL: If they even TRY to do anything, I'll kill them.

Wolf, Kiba: (are poofed to Cinderella's Castle)

Meg, Ryou: (make out)

Kish, Mika: (are pushed into a closet with Inuyasha tied to a chair)

Toffee: Next review is from HKW!!!

LOLZ!I'M BACK!**Em:Didn't I already save you from Bakuya in Toffee-chan's fanfic?I WANT MY DAMN REWARD!Here*gives her a giant knife* stab him with run away from them!**

**Mika,Toffee,and others:Stop teasing Em with Bakuya!How would you like it?HELL NO!Don't even think about me!I'll twist your arm and feed you to the damn fans!**

**Inu,Fluff,and Miro:You lost the bet for the wedding in a week!PAY UP!**

**Pinkies and Bakuya:La la la la!!*cuts them in half***

**Mika:Poof in Naraku!I've got something for him to do!**

**Shippo,Naraku:Sing Schadenfreude!From Avenue Q!Lols!I've got the cast in this very list!Shippo is the one that sounds like a girl.**

**Shippo-HEY!!**

**Me-No thats better then being gay!**

**Naraku-I AIN'T GAY!**

**Me-Sure your not!(He is!XD He LOVES Fluffy!Well one of my friends said that!)**

Mika: Em isn't here right now.

Mika, Toffee, Usa: BUT THEY LOVE EACH OTHER!!

(wherever Em is)

Em: (Shivers) I just felt a chill through my very soul

(back to the studio)

Inu, Sessh, Miro: NO WE DIDN'T!!

Inuyasha: We'll give you the money after the wedding.

Miroku: If the wedding even goes right.

Pinkies, Masaya: (die and are revived)

Shippo, Naraku: (sing Schadenfreude)

Meg: Next review is from ITKL. We will not show her first one cause Mika is scared of that one.

Mika: (nods)

**heeyy guys! this is ITKL, (with Akamaru on my lap x3) i just changed my screenname. InuToshKibaLover11 was getting a little old. nn; although you can still call me ITKL.**

**well i'm not mad at Mika-imouto-chan anymore, (Mika: THANK THE GODS!!) and so i decided to put an actuall review in here :D**

**Everyone: HAPPY HALLOWEEN!! Even if it is like a week late 6.6**

**Meg: HIGHFIVE!!**

**Kiba: YAY!! -glomps-**

**Kissu: here, have a pancake!!**

**Everyone but the pinkies, Masaya, and Emo-Chicken: CANDY!! CANDY FOR ALL!! -somehow she managed to hook up a rig that makes it rain candy-**

**Ryou: go give Meg...a hat.**

**Kiba: :D -kisses-**

**Everyone: OMIGOD GUESS WHAT!! i was Mello (from Death Note)for Halloween!! X3 it was SCARY how much i looked like him!! XD**

**Sesshomaru: -poofs in- YAY!! FLUFFY-WUFFY-KINS!! -huggles his fluff-**

**Welp, that's about all i can think of right now, especially since i can't make this very long. :( BUT see you alls later!!**

Mika: YAY!!

Everyone: (sweat drop) Its December…..

Meg: (high fives back)

Kish: Thanks I guess. (eats pancake)

Everyone but after mentioned people: YAY!!! (eats candy)

Ryou: ok (gives Meg a hat)

Everyone: Cool.

Sesshomaru: Get off of me.

ITKL: NO!! I MISS KIBA!! (cries)

MC, FL: Oh no. (put in ear plugs)

Toffee: The last review is from Tomahawk 3.0

**okay, I got some dares now! **

**Zakuro: go out with the worse guy possible...Masaya for a week! then kill him at the end of the week.**

**Pudding: have a suger rush, weilding a chainsaw and chasing everyone around! (better make that one the last dare to do) **

**Mint: go out with me...I hate to say this, but in the skimpest outfit possible. **

**Ichigo: stay in a bath for 24 hours ans see what happens. **

**Lettuce: get a hair cut. **

**Mika: break Kish's heart! **

**ITKL: make out with Ryou. **

**Inuyasha: sorry pla, but SIT, AND THEN DIE! **

**that is all for now! see you later!**

Zakuro: Fine. (is now going out with Masaya)

Pudding: YAY!! (goes on a sugar rush with a chainsaw)

Toffee, Usa: (chain her to a chair)

Mint: (rolls eyes) (goes out with Toma-san in skimpiest outfit ever)\

Ichigo: Ok (goes to take a bath)

Lettuce: S-s-sure. (gets a haircut)

Mika, Kish: HELL NO!!!

ITKL: HELL NO TIMES 2!!

Mika: AND NO COUNTER DARES!!!

Inuyasha: NO!!

Mika: Unfortunately we need him and I cant kill him cause he's family. But SIT!!

Inuyasha: (dive bombs into the ground)

Kish: Can you believe we're getting married next chapter?

Mika: (sighs and looks out window) Yeah…..

ITKL: Well that's our show!

Everyone (but Mika who is still looking out the window): BYE!!!

**Now its time for CANDY CORNER!!!**

Starring Toffee cause her name is a candy and Usa cause she's candy obsessed!

Toffee: OH MY JASPER!!! I cant believe Onee-chan and Kish are getting married next chapter.

Usa: IDK. Onee-chan didn't seem to happy.

Toffee: What do you mean?

Usa: She had a sad look on her face. And I've been seeing her hang around Naruto a lot too.

Toffee: So their best friends.

Usa; I'm just saying…..

Toffee: Mika and Kish are in love!! Nothing is gonna happen!!

Usa: If you say so Onee-chan.

And that was Candy Corner!! Tune in next time!!!


	26. Episode 25 The Wedding chapter right?

**(no killing of the author is aloud)**

Mika groaned. MC, Sesshomaru, Sasuke, and Itachi (Sasuke and Itachi r now my brothers 4 I have been adopted in2 the Uchiha clan. This is now old news. Toffee u can still d8 Sasuke) were figthing over who would walk her down the aisle. "IM WALKING HER DOWN GOD DAMMIT!!" MC and Sasuke yelled at the same time.

Itachi and Sesshomaru just glared at each other. MC's eyes went ablaze. "THAT IS IT!! EITHER I WALK MY IMOUTO-CHAN DOWN THE AISLE OR I KILL U ALL WITH MY AUTHOR POWERS!!"

The other 3, totally shocked, just nodded their heads in fear. MC smirked. "All hail to the power of Sparta."

*later in the dressing room*

"OW!!" Mika screeched as ITKL stuck her with another pin. "THAT HURT!!"

ITKL glared at her. "Just let me finish fixing your gown Mika or I'll make sure your in pain."

Mika whimpered. "Yes ITKL."

*outside with guest arriving*

Wolf walks in wearing a nice red dress WITH SPARKLES!! (had 2 add it Onee-chan) Neji is currently glueing her to his side, not wanting her to ever leave his side again. (read last chapter 4 why)

Meg walks in wearing a baby blue strapless dress and even though Ryou was SUPPOSE to be her date.... he got into a little..... accident.... No the hosts of this story did not lead a horde of anti- Ryou fangirls with bats, pitchforks, guns, and torches. Why would we do that? So Josh is her date. (MEGxJOSH 4EVA!!)

Mossy walks in wearing a light blue knee-lenght dress. She chose not to have date and killed the one Mika tried to set her up on.

Toffee skips in wearing an orange dress Sasuke following behind. Sasuke has FINALLY given up on Wolf and is now currently and totally in love with Toffee. Even Mika and Inuyasha combined couldn't seperate them.

Kiba walks in wearing a black tux (like evry other guy) and is looking for ITKL. She runs from the dressing room in the back of the church in her black halter-top dress and glomps Kiba. "NEVER LEAVE ME AGAIN!!" She cried.

Julie strides in wearing a purple dress, hand-in-hand with Gary from Pokemon.

Em walks in wearing a bright red dress, her hair also covered in red flowers. She is currently running away from Masaya who is trying to kiss her. "GET AWAY FROM ME BAKAYA!!"

Melody walks in wearing a pretty white dress with blue and pink flowers on it.

Amp walks in wearin her black dress, black socks, black shoes, the works. Her boyfriend John is beside her.

Wolf, Toffee, and ITKL walk down the aisle with their dates as the music starts playing. First Wolf (cause she is the maid of honor), then ITKL, the Toffee. Pudding is skipping down the aisle with Tart because she is the flower girl and Tart is the ring bearer. Then the organist starts playing "Here Comes The Bride."

FL (who is the priest) is flipping to the right page in his priest book for the ceremony as MC walks Mika down the aisle. Mika's dress is a sparkling white gown that shimmered when she walked. "Now if he ever hurts you Imouto-chan, remember to call me so I can kill him," MC whispered.

"Yes Onii-chan," Mika whispered back.

When they get to the alter, MC hands Kish Mika's hand and the ceremony starts. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to celebrate the joining of Mika-Zuki Taisho/Uchiha and Kishu. If anyone has any objections, speak now or forever hold your peace," FL started.

Sakura tied Naruto up and duck-taped him so he couldn't say anything. Everyone else was urging for FL to continue. "Kishu, do you take Mika-Zuki to be your wife? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor, till death do you part?"

"I do," Kish said without hesitation.

Mika looked out to Naruto in the audience. He smiled at her through the duck-tape and waved even though he was tied up. "Mika-Zuki do you take Kishu to be your husband? To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or poor, till death do you part?"

Mika sucked in a breath. "I-I-I..."

Kish smiled at her. "C'mon Mika-chan. Say it," he whispered.

"I-I-I don't...." Mika finished.

Everyone gasped and Kish's face was one of hurt. Mika pecked him on the cheek. "I'm sorry Kish... I just can't do this right now." Mika turned to the audience. "I'm sorry everyone. The party is in the other room. Just follow the hallway."

Mika picked up the front of her dress as to not trip and ran back up the aisle, tears falling from her eyes.

*1 hour later*

"C'mon Imouto-chan! Open up!" Wolf shouted, banging on the bathroom door.

"NO!!" Mika shouted back.

Toffee and Usa were crying. Meg was with Kish to comfort him. Wolf and MC were trying to open the door, and everyone else was in a panic wreck! Naruto walked up to them. "Can I try to talk to her?"

Wolf sighed. "It's a girl's bathroom Naruto."

Naruto glared at her. "Use your author powers to make it a unisex one then!"

MC snapped his fingers and did just that. "Go comfort my Imouto-chan Naruto. Please make her feel better. Though I would've preffered you with Hinata," he added the last part under his breath.

Naruto chakra kicked the door (which broke by the way) and walked in, Wolf and MC going to calm down everyone else. "Zuki-chan?"

Mika was in the corner of the bathroom, the skirt of her dress flopped out, her eyes all red from crying. "Oh Mika..."

Naruto gathered his best friend in a hug. "I-I-I just c-couldn't do i-it. N-Now Kish will h-hate me," Mika blubbered, crying into Naruto's shoulder.

Naruto sighed, showing his more sensitive side. "No he won't. So wait a couple of years if your not ready. No harm done."

Mika shook her head. "T-That's not w-why I didn't say I-I do..."

Naruto looked at her weirdly. "Then why?"

Mika blushed a dark red. "Well Naruto-kun... it's because... I might be... In love with you..."

After that, no cryin could be heard from the bathroom anymore. Just Naruto's stunned yet elated silence.

**(WOW!! SHOCKER!! I won't do dares posted last chapter cause I don't want too many so if u BADLY want that review in, tell me in ur review and don't add anything else. Yes I am a lazy ass. Please dont kill me.)**


	27. Episode 26 Where are?

**(If your review is messed up, blame FF. I'm in too much of a crappy mood to fix it)**

ITKL looked everywhere for her co-host, everyone helping, no one noticing that 2 guys were missing. "MIKA!!"

Wolf ran around the yard. "IMOUTO-CHAN WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Kotomi checked almost every room. "Twinnie, come out please!"

Naruto screamed at the top of his lungs. "ZUKI-CHAN!!!!!!!!!"

So you get the idea of what everyone was doing. Soon, everyone met up in the basement. Sasuke held up ITKL by the collar. "Where. Is. My. Little. Sister?!"

ITKL pushed him off. "I'd kill you but I understand you're not in your right head because Mika is missing."

Soon three guys walked down the stairs, all looking almost exactly the same. Two had on a different color jumpsuit and a different kind of hat, while the one in the middle looked normal and around 20. Kotomi screamed. "HI TOMA ONII-CHAN!!"

The guy in the middle waved. "Hi Kotomi. Why hasn't the show started?"

ITKL sighed. "Well random person I do not know, we can't find Mika."

Tomahawk 3.0 pointed to himself. "I'm Tomahawk 3.0, (pointing to the one with the baseball hat) Tomahawk 1.0, (pointing to the one with the cowboy hat) Tomahawk 2.0. I'm Mika's new Onii-chan. Now did you guys think to check her room?"

Everyone but the new comers looked at each other, then tried to bull rush the stairs. 2.0 held them back with a laser gun. "3.0 will take care of it. Just start the show."

Everyone grumbled and Naruto glared at him. They went back to the set. Kagome started the counted. "In 3… 2…..1…" (Note: Just family and my co-host is here for now. You wanna re-guest star just tell me)

ITKL: Hey people!

Wolf: Yo!

Toffee: Hi!!

Usa: HEY!!!!

Kotomi: Yola!

Wolf: Usa, did you have sugar?

Usa: Nooooooo……

Toffee; Hey where is…..

1.0: I suggest you not finish that sentence.

Toffee: Why?

2.0: Just don't…

ITKL: Ok? First review is from Wolf!

**Drama man! Poor Imoto-chan!  
Anyway are we suppost to leave reviewers for this chapter o.o? i'm slightly confused hehehehe...**

ITKL: Yes Wolf, yes you were.

Wolf: Ok.

*MIKA'S ROOM*

Mika laid out on her purple bed set, bawling, a white and sandy brown wolf under her head, whimpering at seeing her in pain. A white wolf curled up at the foot of her bed, a hard look on his face. A knock was heard at the door. "GO AWAY!" Mika shouted.

Both wolves automatically started growling. Tomahawk 3.0, on the other side of the door sighed. "Mika, open up. It's me."

"I DON'T CARE!!!"

A loud snarl sounded from the white and tan wolf on Mika's side of the door. 3.0 sighed again and simply opened the door for Mika forgot to lock it. Mika cried into her pillow. "I said go away."

Both wolves advanced on 3.0. He didn't look scared one bit. "Mika, call off Blaze and Kane now please."

Mika made a signal with her hand and both wolves backed off and ran back to the miserable demon girl. 3.0 sat on the bed and gathered Mika into a hug. Mika just bawled louder. "I just can't believe it. I just can't, Onii-chan."

3.0 nodded, knowing what Mika was referring to. "I know Mika-chan, I know. It's going to be ok."

Those two are going to have hell to pay if they ever came back here.

*BACK ON SET*

Usa: Next review is from Meg!

**((drops giant hammer)) (Kishu: you were gonna kill Mika!? Meg: Huh? O_o Kishu: The hammer. Meg: Oh! ((holds up smashed watermelon)) You want? Kishu: -_-; No.)**

HEY! WHAT HAPPENED TO RYOU-KUN! =O

((uses magic author powers to heal him)) xD

No MEGJOSH. :-3 He's too far away.

MEGIKUTO! :D o.o Oops. MEGRYOU! Heh heh. ((sweat drop))

((kisses Ryou)) Heh. Hi Ryou-kun! :D ^-^;

Mika: Go watch Shugo Chara! :-3

(Ryou: By the way. ((crosses arms)) Who's Ikuto?  
Meg: Heh. ((sweat drop)) Noo oonnee. ^-^;  
Kishu: Some cat guy from Shugo Chara. -_-  
Meg: Some ((mumbles))sexy((not mumbling anymore) cat guy. ^-^  
Ryou: ((growls))  
Meg: ((sweat drop)) ((kisses Ryou)) ^-^;  
Kishu: Sexy? -_-;  
Meg: Hell yeah! :P Do you NOT see my avatar on my profile!? And his transformation... ((drools)) xD He is fuking smexiful! ((stars in eyes) So kawaii! :D)

Kay! I'm going to go watch more Shugo Chara! :D Bye Ryou-kun! I'ma off to see Ikuto! :D Eep! So hot! ((stares at my avatar and drools)) xD

((Kishu: Watch out... She may leave you for Ikuto, Blondie. Ryou: I must go get rid of this Ikuto guy. Meg: NUU!! Nobody lay a finger on Ikuto! D: Ryou: She's going to leave me! D: Meg: ((shakes head)) No I'm not... Unless Mika watches Shugo Chara and poofs in the characters, including Ikuto... Then, maybe... Everyone: ((gasps)) Meg: O_o Pudding: Meg onee-chan likes someone more than Ryou onii-chan, na no da!? Ichigo: ((checks Meg's temperature)) She isn't sick... Oh snap! It's the end of the world! =O ((runs)) Meg: ^-^; Everyone: ((runs)) Meg: ((mutters)) Bakas... Meh. I guess I'll go find Ikuto. ^-^ ((snaps fingers, and vanishes)) )

ITKL: If Mika was here she'd say MEGJOSH 4EVA!!

Ryou: (kisses back) Hi Meg.

Kotomi: : ( Mika isn't here.

Ryou: WHAT?!  
Ichigo: HAH! TAKE THAT SHIRO-BAKA! KARMA HAS NOW GOTTEN YOU FOR NOT GIVING ME MY RAISE!!

Kish: Ichigo… Shut up.

Ichigo: Oh yeah Mr. I'm going to be a pain in the ass because my girlfriend left me at the altar for a blonde idiot.

Kish: (turns red with anger)

Naruto: HEY!!  
Wolf: Before this gets out of hand, next review is from

2.0: Don't say it. Don't even think about saying it. Don't even THINK about thinking about saying it.

1.0: (holds up the laser gun) We're skipping that review.

Pudding: A GUN NA NO DA!!

Zakuro:………

1.0: The next review is from Kotomi.

Kotomi: ME!!!

**BIG SHOCKER THERE!! your ALWAYS caught between Naruto and Kishu!! No shocker to me xD But aww!! No dares or anything, just my thoughts. :P**

Kish, Naruto: Shut up Kotomi. (glare at each other)

Kotomi: Excuse me?!  
Kish, Naruto: (ignore her, still glaring at each other)

Sakura: Next review is from…..

Usa: NOT IN YOUR LIFETIME PINKY!! (kicks her away) Next review is from ME!!!

**HOLY SHIT THAT WA SO SUPRISING!**

Oh this isint gonna be good for Kishu...

Kish: No effing duh!

Wolf: Don't semi swear at my Imouto-chan.

Kish: (pouting) Whatever.

Sasuke: Next review is from Night's Second Moon a.k.a Twi.

Toffee: WAH!! Sasuke-kun looks so cute announcing a review!

ITKL: Can't kill him because he's Mika's brother. Can't kill him because he's Mika's brother.

**GASP! YAY! NARUMIKA~! I've just liked this better for some strange reason~! ^^**

CONFUZZLE BEAM GO!

~Twi

Kish: WILL YOU PEOPLE STOP BRINGING IT UP?! (stomps out of the studio)

Everyone: O.O

2.0: Yeah next review is from 3.0.

**just get it over with already! I wasn't even in the wedding.:(**

ITKL: Dude, you didn't ask…

1.0: I think he realizes that now.

Sasuke: Yeah so all Jazz said was shocker with a o.o face so I really don't see the point of putting in her review.

3.0: (finally comes down, leading Mika down, the 2 wolves trailing protectively behind her)

Toffee, Usa: ONEE-CHAN!!  
Wolf, Sasuke: IMOUTO-CHAN!

Kotomi: TWINNIE!!

Naruto: ZUKI-CHAN!

Everyone else (besides 1.0 and 2.0 because they aren't surprised): MIKA!!

Mika: (waves sadly, eyes still slightly puffy) Hi guys.

Kotomi: (runs and hugs her) Where were you?! You missed all the reviews!

Mika: Sorry you guys, just doing something.

Ichigo: (being the bitch she is and before 2.0 could stop her) Hey, where's MC and FL?

Mika: (look of pure pain on her face, runs back up the stairs, and a slamming door could be heard with a lock clicking)

1.0: (lunges at Ichigo, to only be held back by 3.0)

Ichigo: (smiles) Thanks.

3.0: Oh no. I'm just going to be the one to do it since you hurt my Imouto-chan. (starts strangling Ichigo)

ITKL: (confused by all this) Well I guess that's our show?

Wolf: (also confused) Bye?

Kotomi: (finally understanding, a look of anger on her face) Later.

Toffee, Usa: (both confused) See ya….

Ichigo: OW DUDE STOP HURTING ME!!!


	28. Episode 27 Misreble Mika and the guys

ITKL banged on the door. "MIKA!! OPEN UP!!"

"I SAID NO GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!!" Mika screamed from her side of the door.

ITKL sighed and then went back downstairs. "She still refuses to come out," ITKL announced.

Everyone sighed as Kotomi and 3.0 were still beating the crap out of Ichigo. "I guess we start the show…" Wolf said sadly.

ITKL nodded.

ITKL: Hey everyone…

Wolf: Yo…

Toffee: Hi…

Usa: Yeah whatever…

Kotomi: (is still hurting Ichigo)

3.0: (is still helping her)

Inuyasha: Mika and ITKL don't own anything but themselves.

Ichigo: STOP HURTING ME!! ALL I DID WAS ASK A QUESTION!!!

Naruto: First review is from Twi….. (is in the worst mood)

**Nothing really to say. . . except. . . YAY! SHUGO CHARA!! WATCH UNTIL DOKI!**

**~Twi**

Everyone: Yeah yay…

Naruto: I'm going to go try to cheer up Zuki-chan…. (goes upstairs)

ITKL: Next review is from the Tomahawks….

**Mika...I know you're upset, but...if it would cheer you up, I and the Tomahawk's can kill off Ichigo for you. :D **

**Tomahawk 3.0, Tomahawk 2.0 and Tomahawk: (attack the bitch, Ichigo) **

**Mint: Would you go out with me. :D **

**Tomahawk: dude, she's suppose to be MY girlfriend. **

**Tomahawk 3.0: shut up dude! I have no one! X( and my Imouto-chan is upset! just shut up!! **

**Ok, where was I...**

**Naruto and Kish: go up to Mika's room and check on her!! **

**Drake: (put Drake in this story so he can go check on you. I bring him into this story) **

**all the girls: make out with the guys you like! **

**awesome chapter!**

Ichigo: OW STOP IT!!

1.0: NO!!

2.0: NEVER!!

3.0: THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR HURTING MY LITTLE SISTER!! (hurts her extra hard)

Masaya: Hey! Don't touch Ichigo-chan!!

ITKL: (hits him with her mallet)

Masaya: Ow… (faints)

Tart, Pudding: (bursts out laughing) Bakaya is hurt!!

Mint: Sure!

3.0: (stops hurting Ichigo) Awesome!

1.0: Dude, that is not cool…

Kish: Fine. I'll help Blondie… (goes upstairs)

Drake: (is poofed in by 3.0) (goes upstairs also)

Kotomi: You do realize Mika is going to kill you right?

3.0: (ignoring the crying bloody mess of Ichigo) Why? Mika loves Drake!

Kotomi, Usa, Toffee, Wolf: EXACTLY!!!!

(upstairs)

"Zuki-chan please!!" Naruto pleaded.

"NO!!!"

"C'mon Mika-chan, we're begging you," Kish begged.

"I SAID NO!!!"

"I believe it is my turn," Drake stated. "Me lady, please come out."

All crying and sobbing has stopped. That is until…. "I'M GOING TO MURDER YOU ONII-CHAN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

(downstairs)

3.0: Crap.

Mika: (stomps downstairs, eyes a demonic red, all 3 boys trailing behind her, plus her wolves, Kane (the white one) glaring at the boys) HOW COULD YOU MAKE THIS STORY MORE COMPLICATED AND WORSE THAN A SOAP OPERA BY BRINGING DRAKE-KUN HERE?!?!

3.0: I thought he would make you feel better.

Naruto, Kish: Drake-_KUN_?!

Mika: (winces) Shit… Dude, you are so dead…

Kane: (barks in agreement)

Blaze: (is chasing a bug that got into the studio)

Kotomi: Dude, we warned you….

2.0: You people say dude a lot…

Mika: Shut up 2.0-teme!

2.0: Ah, I see we still hate me.

Mika: No duh.

Wolf: (to stop Mika from killing anyone) Next review is from Meg!

**don't know exactly whats going on... o.o ((kicks Ichigo))**

**Naruto, Kishu, any guy Mika has ever had a crush on: Go see if Mika's okay. And try to cheer her **

**Pinkies: ((throws in closet))**

**Mika: Go beat them up or, if you want, kill. have no dares. **

**o.-So, bye! x3**

**Oh yeah! I'm dating Ryou in this! o.o**

** Ryou: Hi, ((kisses on cheek))**

**xoxo**

Ichigo: owie!!! (cries harder)

Mika: MEG!! NO BRINGING ANYMORE GUYS HERE!!

Kish: Mika… How many others?

Naruto: I SHALL MAKE IT MY MISSION IN LIFE TO KILL THEM ALL!!

Drake: Is he always this loud?

Everyone: (nods)

Sakura, Ichigo: HEY!! (are shoved in the closet)

Mika: I'm too lazy… and depressed. (poofs Cerberus in closet to do it for her)

Pinkies: OH NO!!!! (are killed)

Mika: (revives Sakura)

Ryou: Mika, you forgot Ichigo…

Mika: Shut up Shiro-baka!

Wolf: (sighs and revives Ichigo)

Ryou: (smiles wide) I love you Meg.

ITKL: And she is the only one to love you.

Ryou: SHUT UP!!

Usa: ROAR!! (beats up Ryou)

Lettuce: Next review is from Usa-san.

**Yay tomahawk onnechan is here(Told u hed be a good big bro)**

**Now I have dares-and because you are torn between naruto and kishu I now have permission to do this-**

**WE(Goes to flick Kishu on back of head) Haha(Points)**

**No I AM NOT HYPER-I AM JUST HAPPY WHY?**

**(Does cabbage patch)CAUSE I AM NOW IN 7th grade(Pulls radom lever and millions of banners come out that say "Yay!") **

**Usa:I get TO DRINK THIS**

**Wolf: NO NOT BEER**

**Usa: Nope.(Pulls out monster) Iv never had one only in the middle of class-I ended up having to be put outside the hallway-THEN getting sent to the vice principals office for causing 'Class desruption' or something(Drinks -Everyone else :NO!)**

**YAYAYAY!**

**NOW DARES:**

**KISHU FOR CUSSING AT ME I GET TO THROW YOU IN A ROOM WITH MILLIONS OF FANGIRLS**

**ICHigo-Poor Poor ichigo(Cracks knuckles) You made Onnechan cry.(Lunges and bitche slaps and tackles to ground) DIE!**

**Naruto:...Damn I for one have no idea **

**Now Im Bored. **

**BYE BYE!**

Kish: Hey!!

Everyone: Crap..

Usa: WEEEEE!!!!! (goes crazy from the monster)

Mika: (pulls it away) YOUR BANNED FROM THIS TOO!!

Usa: Awww.

Kish: AAAHHH!!Fangirls: WE LOVE YOU KISH!!

Usa: (closes and locks door)

Mika: (is in emo corner, snuggling with Kane)

Blaze: (is still chasing the bug)

Ichigo: NOT AGAIN!! (is beat up AGAIN by Usa)

Usa: RRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!!!

Naruto: I'll take that as a good thing.

Wolf: Next review is from me. (looks worriedly at Mika in the emo corner with Kane)

**Yo, im too lazy to log on at the moment...**

**AND IM SO EXCITED!**

**Me and Deity-onee-sama are going to an anime gonna dress up is going as Misa from death note and i haven't picked good chapter,**

**i dare everyone to poor ice down there i want someone (anyone) to start are riot!**

**LATER!**

Everyone (but Mika who is still in the emo corner): Yay you.

ITKL: Everyone except the hosts!!

Everyone else: (puts ice in their pants) AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!( does the ice in pants dance)

3.0: Wolf, I think a riot is a bad idea at the moment.

Wolf: Awww…

Naruto: Last review is from Lover of Fanfiction.

**YOU ARE THE BEST IN THE UNIVERSE NARUTO INUYASHA AND TOKYO MEW MEW?!?! AH ITS LIKE I'VE DIED AND GONE TO PERFECT FUNNY ANIME HEAVEN! NAMES SILENT YUKIKO BUT I COULDN'T LOG ON CAN'T WAIT TO LOG ON AND FAVORITE THIS!**

ITKL: Thanks! Mika would say thanks to but…. You know…

Mika: (is still in emo corner)

Drake: Lady Mika, please cheer up (goes to hug Mika)

Kane: (gets out of Mika's hold and growls)

Drake: (takes a step back) Um, wolf please move.

3.0: Drake, it would be a good idea to back off…

Drake: Why? It is just a wolf…

Kane: WHAT DID YOU SAY LEECH!! DID YOU SAY IM JUST A WOLF?!

Everyone (except Mika and 3.0 who aren't surprised) : O.O

Toffee: It talks!

Kane: (transforms into a tall guy with messy, spiky white hair, yellowish eyes, black jeans, a white t-shirt, and a black jacket. Also has a white wolf's tail)

Kotomi: Did not see that coming…

Kane: I am hating all you guys and going after MY Mika-chan. Seriously! You stupid anime guys think you know her but you don't SO BACK OFF!!!! (transforms back to wolf form and goes back into Mika's open and expecting arms, glaring at the guys) (Note: Kane is a real person. ONII-CHAN I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU SAY!! KANE IS REAL!! Other people… Don't ask)

Drake, Kish, Naruto: O.O

Mika: (goes back to snuggling Kane, still crying slightly)

Usa: The wolf is a demon.

Wolf: The other one?

Mika: (wipes eyes) A normal wolf…. I think…

Toffee: Wow…

Inuyasha: My baby cousin!! With a wolf demon?! (goes to other emo corner to cry)

Kotomi: A LOVE… something…

Sasuke: -_-' Yeah this chapter is over….


	29. Episode 28 Glomp Mika Day

Mika whistled a random tune, looking a little bit less depressed, as Kane and Blaze randomly chased each other. Everyone just looked weirdly at the three but 3.0, who slightly understood (A/N Cause Onii-chan is just awesome like that). "Lady Mika is choosing a mutt over me?" Drake asked himself.

"I lost her AGAIN and this time to a dog?!" Kish yelled.

"At least you had her! I barely had time to go out on a date with her and now she's gone again!" Naruto shouted back.

All 3 guys glared at the white wolf who just sent a wolfish smirk back at them (A/N Meg, I now know how you feel but me, I am so milking it). Mika laughed and smiled at Kane. Once again, everyone looked at her weirdly. Mika tapped her head and smiled wider. "Telepathic connection."

"That's it. We lost," Kish stated.

"Damn you cruel world! Believe it!" Naruto screeched.

Drake just hung his head in defeat and muttered "I cannot believe I lost my lady to a dog…"

Mika just smiled even wider. "Show time!!"

Mika: Yola people of earth and hell.

3.0: And heaven!

ITKL: And goody two shoe heaven. We are your hosts, ITKL and Mika.

Mika: Cause we're just awesome like that.

Toffee: Onee-chan! Your forgetting us! Hi!

Kotomi: Hey!

Usa: ONEE-CHAN FEELS BETTER!! (glomps Mika)

Wolf: Yo!

3.0: Imouto-chan feels better! (joins Usa in the Mika glomp)

Mika: (laughs) Okay, c'mon, we have to start the reviews.

Ichigo: (is in a wheelchair) First review…. OOOOOOOOOWWWW!!! (chair is kicked offstage by 2.0 and Ichigo lands in a pile of boxes, limbs in awkward, PAINFUL, angles)

2.0: First review is from Meg.

**NEVER get a blackberry pearl. I broke my voyager, and we had the pearl so my parents gave me it. I hate it. X3 ((starts singing Hate by Plain White T's)) o.O This thing has spell check... O_O**

**Ryou: my friend hates you and is trying to convert me... O_o**

**Kishu: my phones spell check made your name Jushi... xD o.o**

**All: umm, so how are you...?**

**Kishu: have you met the loves of my life? Their names are Ben and Jerry. XD**

**Anyone: sing Kiss and Tell by Selena Gomez.**

**Any good singers who wanna sing: sing Guilty Pleasure by Cobra Starship with me. ^^ **

**All: Who likes Cobra Starship? I LOVE them. :P**

**Ryou: ((glomps))**

**I have absolutely nothing! ;o so, bye. o.O**

Mika: Check! Never get a Blackberry!

ITKL: She is back!! (glomps Mika)

Mika: What is this? Glomp Mika Day?

Everyone (besides 2.0 (asshole…), 1.0, Ichigo, and Ryou): Yes.

Mika: YAY!! HUGS!!

Kish: Great… Another thing to ruin my day.. Well your phone sucks…

Everyone (Besides Ichigo and rejected guys): Awesome.

Ichigo: Ow…

Naruto: Horrible.

Kish: Miserable.

Drake: Please do not get me started.

Mika: (is cuddling with Kane (wolf form)

Kish: WHAT?! (goes to kill off Ben and Jerry)

Kotomi: He does realize their a ice cream company right?

ITKL: Lets just let him figure it out himself.

Toffee: (points to Zakuro at random)

Zakuro: (sings Kiss and Tell) (A/N Too lazy to look up damn lyrics)

Ryou: (sings the song Guilty Pleasures with Meg)

Wolf: Your lucky Kish isn't here. The title sounds suggestive

Ryou: Shut up!

Mika: DON'T YOU TELL MY ONEE-CHAN….. (remembers something similar from a earlier chapter and goes emo again) (A/N Referring to a time where I yelled at someone for saying something similar to MC)

All hosts: NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

3.0: So darn close!!

Kane: (goes into humanoid form and puts Mika in his lap) Its ok Mika-chan.

Drake, Kish, Naruto: (boiling mad)

Toffee: Next review is from me!

**Wolf: My friend is going as Misa for halloween, I'm being Alexis Texas (COPYRIGHT BITCHES. I SAID FUCKING COPYRIGHT. NO, BETTYRIGHT. IN YO FACES YOU HUNGRY TIGERS. HUNGRY NASTY STEALING HUNGRY TIGERS) and another friend is being a cowboy. She Was going to be Mello if her Misa costume didnt come in time, and just cut her Misa wig short and wear all leather, but I said that'd be weird, since I'm in love with mello, So her back up plan is L. The misa wig wouldnt fit ma curly hair I just looked like Hannah Montana.. I MADE AN AWESOME HANNAH MONTANA *-* ..I dont know why I'm.. still.. typing, I just felt like reviewing something since I never review.. even though I didnt even say anythign of importance..**

**SUPER SPECIAL AWESOME PERSON (me) OUT.**

**..NOW**

***Leaves to go buy Kiss & tell album by SG & da Scene* EMO GLOVEZ XD**

Wolf: Awesome. Hope you have fun!

ITKL: Dang Toffee, Mika thought you were dead..

Toffee: Well this proves I'm alive!

3.0: Last review is from me.

Mika: (lifts head off Kane's chest) I have a bad feeling about this…

3.0: (smiles mischievously)

**Mika, this was the funniest chapter you have done yet!! and kudos to everyone else for their awesome dares!! **

**2.0: 2.0-Teme? -_-; **

**Mint and 3.0: (go on date) **

**Tomahawk: so uncool. -_- **

**Drake" Make Mika feel better with your expertise in love and companionship. **

**Usa: thanks. **

**Drake: Kiss Mika. **

**Kish and Naruto: try to beat up Drake. **

**Mystic: show up, and beats up an assassin sent by enemies of Mika to kill her, and disappear as fast as you cane in a blink of an eye! **

**Mika: how are you feeling now? **

**Sakura: kiss Naruto in front of Mika. **

**Mika: kill the Pinkie. **

**that is all I can think of. **

**talk to you later!**

Mika: Yes because you're a jerk!

Kane: (nods in agreement)

2.0: I thought you didn't hate me anymore.

Mika: Oh shut up!

3.0: We'll go after. I want to see how this turns out.

Mint: It does seem like it'll turn out funny.

Drake: Okay.

Kane: (growls and tightens grip on Mika) Don't even think about it.

Drake: But it's a dare.

Mika: (sighs) Drake, you do realize what Onii-chan is implying?

Drake: Wha….. Oooohhhhhh.

ITKL: Wow.. Damn it 3.0, you're a perv.

3.0: (nods)

Usa: Your welcome!

Kane: HELL NO!!!!

Drake: It is a dare, wolf..

Kane: Not in your undead life, bastard. Mika-chan is mine.

3.0: I could always dare worse in my next review….

Mika: (mutters something that sounds suspiciously like evil bastard) Fine. (gets up to Kane's shock, pecks Drake on the lips, then goes back into Kane's lap) There!

Kane: (growls slightly and buries face into Mika's hair, inhaling her scent) Never again.

Naruto, Kish: Ok!! (attack Drake and it turns into a three-way brawl)

***With the real Naruto, Kish, and Drake***

Naruto: We have to think of a plan to get rid of the wolf! Any ideas?!

Kish: Ummm…. No.

Drake: I cannot think of anything either.

Naruto: YOU REVIEWERS MUST HELP US!!

Kish: Okay, while we think up something, let's jump back into the fight and pretend it was us.

Naruto: (nods and makes the necessary hand symbols, replacing the clones with the real people)

(A/N (a lot of notes today) if you have an idea for the boys to use, PM me and it'll be featured in next chapter! Or the one after. Oh and put in the pairing your idea benefits)

***Back at the studio***

Mika: (snuggles closer to Kane) Slightly better.

Blaze: (barks and licks Mika's face)

Mika: Blaze! (giggles and wipes face)

Blaze: (does the silly dog face as Kane sighs)

Sakura: I don't wanna!

ITKL: Punishment dare! Kiss Sasuke and let Toffee kill you!

Sakura; Yay! (kisses Sasuke)

Sasuke: GROSS! (pushes Sakura away and gags)

Toffee: YOU BITCH!! (kills Sakura)

Mika: (revives her) End of chapter!

ITKL: Review!

Wolf: Dare!

Kotomi: Ask!

Toffee: Annoy!

Usa: Hey! That's my job!

3.0: Bye!


	30. AN

A/N I'm sorry, but I might not be able to update or review anything for a long time. Most of you might think I went and died. My parents are debating weather to send me to Boot Camp, a mental hospital, or catholic school. Maybe you'll see on the news a story about a girl who sent 3 teachers or drill instructors or nurses to a nice padded room just for the hell of it. That girl will probably be me if my parents go through with it. So syanora for now and until we meet again.

~MikaZuki, once a demon always a demon


	31. Episode 29 Guess who's back

Mika laid on the couch in a bitchy mood. Naruto walked up to her and poked her nose. "Zuki-chan is everything ok?"

Mika let out a loud growl. "No it isn't! Kane left awhile back and still hasn't come back!!"

Naruto took a step back. "Sorry Zuki-chan." Inside he was cheering his butt off and went off to tell the guys.

ITKL sighed. "Time to start the show!"

Mika: Whazzup people?

ITKL: Hey!

1.0, 2.0, 3.0: (in perfect creepy unison) Hi!

Wolf: Yo

Kotomi: Konnichiwa!!

Mika: Usa and Toffee went bishie hunting so INUYASHA!! DISCLAIMER!!

Inuyasha: Mika and ITKL own jack shit.

Mika: Thank you.

Voice: Imouto-chan! You down there?!

3.0: Mika-chan, who's that?

Mika: Um, well, you see….

MC: (pops up at the bottom of the stairs) Hey everyone!

Everyone (but Mika): ……

3.0: YOU!!!

Mika: Aw shit…

MC: Um, me?

2.0: (pulls out laser gun) Die…

Mika: Chibi-kun! Put away the gun!!

Naruto, Kish, Drake: Chibi-kun?!

Mika: -_-' Stuff happened.. I don't hate him anymore… Shut up!…

MC: Um… (runs and hides behind Mika) IMOUTO-CHAN!! HIDE ME!!

3.0: (super death glare of doom at MC) YOU DON'T HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL HER THAT!! SHE IS MY LITTLE SISTER YOU JERK!!

Kotomi: Yeah MC-teme! Go away!

Mika: -_- You guys… We made up… He apologized for being a jack-ass…

3.0, Kotomi: AND YOU FORGAVE HIM?!

ITKL: (looks at Wolf) Do you know what's going on?

Wolf: Not a clue..

Mika: (to stop the fight about to start) FIRST REVIEW IS FROM MEG!!!

**One of the few things I actually love about FireFox... When it closes, it'll reopen the review page and the whole review is still typed out, unlike IE. =) If my review was gone, I wouldn't been P!SS3D ! =O**

**XDXDXD The title Guilty Pleasure does sound suggestive, doesn't it.. xD ((sings)) I came here to make you dance tonight! I don't care if I'm a guilty pleasure for you! xDI HAVE A PLAN FOR THEM! (Kishu: You do!? :D Me: No. ^^)**

**Ryou: ((glomps)) **

**Kishu: Did you find Ben and Jerry? XDD**

**All: There are so many books with vampires. D= What about werewolves! ((huggles Need)) Kishu: Hah. HI JUSHI. XDXDXD Jushi reminds me of sushi. : My moms friends think I have a hot boyfriend named Edy. xD ((eats some Edy's ice cream but hide label that says Edy's))All: Happy (uber late) Hug A vegetarian Day! XDXDXD Wanna know what I did on the actual day? I virtually hugged DFizzy. =D And gave him a virtual handshake. AND I got **

**Rick Rolled!! =O My first choice was the hug, though. =D**

**Ryou: ((kisses))All: You know how supposedly "I'm fine" is the most common lie people say? o.O Well, it ISN'T a lie. F.I.N.E - Fcked up. Insecure. Neurotic. Emotional. =3 I was fine for like 2 whole weeks again, but now I'm over it. =)**

**All I got! And I'm supposed to get off my laptop in... right now! ... O.O KBYE! I AM OFF TO GOT INTO THE WORLD OF STARGAZER. If anyone knows werewolf books... Tell mehh! D=**

**Ugh, I'm, like, dying to rub my eyes, but I can't with fake eyelashes. D;**

Mika: What plan? (looks at Drake, Naruto, and Kish)

All 3: NOTHING!!

Ryou: (hugs back) Hi Meg

Mika: WOLVES SUCK!! (cries about Kane)

MC: Poor Imouto-chan. (hugs Mika)

3.0: (death glare as he pulls Mika away from MC) I'M her big brother! (hugs Mika) Poor Imouto-chan.

MC: (glares and pulls her back)

3.0: (death glare and pulls her back)

MC, 3.0: (pulling match has started)

Mika: AAHH!! SASU ONII-CHAN SAVE ME!!

Sasuke: (grabs Mika and pulls her out of the pulling match as the 2 continue to glare at each other)

Kish: SHUT UP!!

Ichigo: hehe Jushi!

Pudding: HI JUSHI ONII-CHAN!!

Kish: SHUT UP!! What?! WHO'S EDY?!

ITKL: SHUT UP!!! (hits Kish with her mallet, knocking him out)

Everyone: HAPPY VEGI DAY!!

Ryou: (kisses back)

Kish: (can't stop it cause he's unconscious)

Mika: My wolf… (cries)

Kotomi: MEG!! STOP MENTIONING ANYTHING INVOLVING WOLVES!!

MC: STOP MAKING IMOUTO-CHAN CRY!!

Mika: (still crying)

2.0: (hugs Mika)

Mika: (is automatically fine and smiles widely)

Naruto, Drake, Kish: -_-

Drake: Now we have to get rid of him…

Kish: She changes guys like a chameleon changes colors….

Naruto: I know…

Lettuce: N-next chapter is from 3.0...

3.0, MC: (still glaring at each other)

**Mika: you're dating Kane now? **

**All: get into a huge battle with one of my monsters from The Empire. (I will PM you the monster details later)**

Mika: (starts crying again)

2.0: -_- 3.0, you're an idiot…

3.0: I know…

MC: (hugs Mika who just continues bawling)

Mika: DX

MC: (hands her a huge bag of cookies)

Mika: O.O COOKIES!! (starts eating them)

ITKL: -_- That's all it takes to get her to stop crying?

MC: Yep. Cookies always fix everything for Imouto-chan.

ITKL: (grabs him by the collar and starts shaking him) WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL US THAT BEFORE YOU LEFT?!

MC: Wasn't necessary?

ITKL: (knocks him out with her mallet)

Mika: ITKL!!

ITKL: Its his own fault…

Mika: (glares at her before looking at 3.0) Toma Onii-chan, you never sent me the info…

3.0: I'll hopefully remember next review because I am a forgetful idiotic asshole who needs to remember to keep his promises like actually being on Yahoo when I promise to be on. (**A/N PAYBACK!!)**

Mika: Exactly!

Wolf: Last review is from Toffee Imouto-chan.

**Dont ask why my name is lyke dat, inside joke that isnt funny at all 3I'm alive for now, I died earlier today (my friend said she liked SasuSaku and I nearly puked :)), but.. somewhat back, the review is going to be pointless so i'm going to get the point.**

**MY FAVORITE DEATH NOTE CHARACTER IS LINDA! And mello, BUT LINDA!! YAY LINDA, SHE HAS MORE SPEAKIN LINES IN THE ANIME THAN MATT! THATS LIKE AMAZING!~**

**Next review will be more entertaining, promise.**

**Zakuro: BAD ZAKURO. YOU WILL SINGF KISS & TELL ME. I'LL TYPE THE LYRICSMYSELF.**

**When you walk you dont leave tracts, when you talk they dont talk back, believe in every word you say but they dont know they dont dont know Ohh, everything that I told you Ohh you just smile and then you, Kiss & te-**

**Oh screw this 3**

**if you cant tell i'm pissed off cauxse people at my school got to meet the jonas brothers.**

**YES. I FUCKING KNOW.**

**I FUCKING KNOW.**

**3**

Zakuro: Then type the lyrics yourself. (wolf-like glare)

MC (who just woke up), 3.0, Kotomi: Uh-oh…

Mika: SHE HAS THE SAME WOLF-ISH GLARE AS KANE!! (starts bawling again)

ITKL: MIKA!! COOKIE!! (holds up giant cookie)

Mika: Oh yay! (is happy and grabs cookie and eats it) (while eating) Jo Bros suck…

Wolf: I guess that ends our show!

ITKL: Later losers!

Kotomi: Sayonara!

3.0: Bye

MC: BAI BAI!!

Mika: Review with amazing dares and questions… Which we never seem to get…

Everyone else: BYE!!

**A/N Hey everyone! As you can see in this, MAJOR BOY DRAMA!! Meg, I now know how you truly felt when we did this to you! So in your review, say which boy you think I should be with! We will total up the scores and I'll probably be with that boy by the end! **


	32. Episode 30 Mika is BLUSHING!

MC just came back and Mika was already getting a migraine. "TOMA ONII-CHAN!! STOP TRYING TO KILL MC ONII-CHAN!!"

3.0 laughed evilly, something he has never done before for Mika usually did that. "NEVA!!!!!" he screamed, chasing MC with a giant sword.

"SOMEONE SAVE ME!!" MC yelled.

ITKL then proceeded to step in and knock 3.0 in the face with her mallet, knocking him out. "Show time," she stated, smiling innocently.

Mika: Yola!

ITKL: Bonjour!

Wolf: Yo!

Kotomi: Hi!

MC: Hey

3.0: (is unconscious)

Usa, Toffee: (is poking his body)

Usa: What did we miss yesterday?

Toffee: No clue…

Mika: INUYASHA! DISCLAIMER!

Inuyasha: **Mika and ITKL don't own anything except a nuclear bomb, mallets, and weapons of high destruction.**

ITKL: Good boy.

Pudding: First review is from Dragon lover71491 na no da.

**naruto: I dare him to eat a whole pot of extra spicy chili; that'll have him running to the john.**

**sasuke: wear a pink tutu and do ballet.**

**sakura: kiss naruto, on the lips.**

**inuyasha: dance to "who let the dogs out".**

**miroku: put him in a room with really desperate chicks for five min.**

**sango: give miroku a lap dance. or just strip for him, you can keep your undies!**

**and if kakashi's included: sing the gay barbie song with...GAI!**

**LATER!**

Kish: (is laughing at Naruto)

Naruto: (is eating the extra spicy chili) Hokages don't need water! Believe it! (tears running down his face)

Sasuke: I hate you…

Mika: Onii-chan! You can't hate the reviewers!

Toffee: Yeah Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: Hn.. (puts on a tutu and does ballet, dancing around the room doing pirouettes)

Everyone (but MC, Mika, ITKL, and Usa): (is holding in their laughter)

MC, Mika, ITKL, Usa: AHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

ITKL: (wipes the tears from her eyes) Oh it hurts, it hurts so bad. (continues laughing)

Sasuke: NEXT DARE PLEASE!!

Sakura: (gags and quickly pecks Naruto on the lips before running off to the bathroom)

Naruto: (makes gagging noises)

Mika: (giggles before turning on the music) Dance Inu dance!

Inuyasha: (dances to Who Let The Dogs Out)

Mika: (joins him) WHO LET THE DOGS OUT?!

Everyone else: -_-

Miroku: Ok! (is about to run into a room before Sango grabs him by the collar, eyes on fire)

Sango: Don't even think about it.

MC: It's either that or your dare gets much worse.

Sango: How much worse can it get?Mika: (whispers in her ear)

Sango: (all color drains from her face)

Miroku: Fine if Sango doesn't want me too… (smirks and drags Sango to the nearest closet)

ITKL: Have fun in there!!

Sango: (from the closet) SOMEONE SAVE ME!! (slapping noise is heard) DON'T TOUCH ME THERE YOU PERVERT!!

Mika: Sorry Draggy. Kakashi-sensei isn't here.

MC: Next review is from me!!

**Yay! I'm hated! =D! lol jk**.

Mika: -_- Onii-chan! Your not suppose to LIKE being hated!

3.0: IF HE LIKES BEING HATED SO MUCH HE CAN SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND! (takes out the giant sword from earlier)

MC: Crap.. (runs for his life)

Mika: Will Toma Onii-chan ever stop hating MC Onii-chan?

Kotomi: Nope! Hey Onii-chan! Let me help! (takes out a kunai to help 3.0)

Mika: (sighs)

MC: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Cerberus: (all 3 heads growl at the two making them stop)

MC: (hugs one of Cerberus's legs) Thank you giant demon dog of hell.

Cerberus: (middle head licks him leaving him all wet)

Everyone: (laughs at MC)

MC: -_- Next review is from Wolf…

Wolf: My review!

**Ello, from TheNightmareWolf!**

**I have no freakin clue what guy you should be with, Im haveing a hard time following what's going on...**

**In other news, how's everyone feeling?**

**Deity caught a stomach bug over the weekend and keep throwing up, some which I myself don't want to caught, I have two major papers to work on and other homework...**

**IM GONNA BE A SENIOR NEXT YEAR!**

**Also, a werewolf book is: Frostbite.**

**Bye...**

Mika: Crap cause life sucks.

3.0: I'm feeling murderous. (glares at MC who is hiding behind Mika)

MC: Slightly scared.

Toffee: Good!

Usa: HYPER!

ITKL: Awesome!

Everyone else: (says how they feel cause the author is too much of a lazy ass to type it all out)

**The title of this chapter reminds me of that Eminem song... XD**

**((sings)) Guess whos back. Back again. Shady's back. Tell a friend. xP**

**OMG! Until I saw the AN, I had totally forgotten about the love-triangle in TOD... xD**

**((looks at Ryou)) e_e A few months ago, if someone asked me if I would ever stop being a Ryou fangirl, I'd definitely had said 'Hell no!"... But now... I'm lose my fangirl-ism(o.O) for him T.T (Kishu: What about Brendan and Ikuto? Me: o.o ((cough)) Umm...)**

**Ryou: RYOU-KUN! OH HOW I MISSED YOU! ^^; ((glomps)) I was just kidding about the no longer fangirl thing. Heh... heh. e.e**

**Jo Bros suck now. They used to be better, like, 2-3 years ago. e.o**

**((reading TOD))**

**OH!**

**Onii-chan, Drake, Naruto, and anyone I forgot: Battle for Mika's love!**

**Winner of battle: Make the losers jealous! xDHmm... Who should I vote for... ((does eeney meeny miney moe))(Kishu: -.- eeney meeny miney moe...? -.- Me: Yep! ^^)Mika: I vote for... Kishu. (Kishu: YAY! A VOTE FOR ME! :D Me: Mhm... ((mumbles)) For now.)Kishu: If you go in big brother mode, I switch my vote to Drake. :D ((grabs Ryou and runs in closet))**

**All guys fighting for Mika: Ah! Sing It's Gonna Be Me by NSYNC. xD**

**Hmm... I have nothing else.**

**And I should really probably go to bed now... o.e**

**BYE! :D**

**((looks at Ryou))**

**Eh, what the hell. ((shrugs)) ((kisses Ryou))**

**Ryou: I'm paranoid! I keep hearing noises! Dx ((steals to protect me)) o.e**

Ryou: (hugs back) I would be sad if you weren't kidding. : (

Kish, Drake, Naruto: (get into a huge fight)

Mika: (sad face) Kane isn't here to fight for me…

Kish, Drake, Naruto: (seems like Drake is winning the fight)

2.0: (shoots them all with his laser gun, knocking them out) I win.

Mika: (pokes Drake's unconscious body) wow…

3.0: Now 2.0 has to make them jealous so… (takes out bullhorn and turns it on waking all three up)

Mika: (is covering her ears) Ow…

3.0: Sorry Imouto-chan.

Inuyasha: (is covering his ears) Ow…

3.0: Sorry Inuyasha.

MC: (is covering his ears) Ow…

3.0: (ignores) So the boys up?

MC: Hey!

3.0: Oh did you say something MC?

MC: (glares)

Kish, Drake, Naruto: We're up…

2.0: (thinks before smirking evilly)

Mika: Oh geez…

2.0: (hugs Mika tightly) Love you Mika-chan.

Mika: (turns bright red)

2.0: (starts dragging her to nearest closet)

Kish: AAHH! (is jealous)

Naruto: DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER!! (is mega jealous)

Drake: LADY MIKA IS DRAKE'S LADY!! (is most jealous of all)

All 3: (pull Mika away from 2.0 and hug her tightly, glare at each other, then go back to glaring at 2.0)

2.0: (shrugs) Whatever you say boys…Hey Mika, you do realize you'll have to choose one eventually?

Mika: -_- I know…

2.0: (quickly hugs her) Choose your Chibi-kun.

Mika: (re-turns bright red) AAHH!! STOP THAT!!

2.0: (chuckles ignoring all three boys' glares)

Kish: Yes a vote for me! NO!! (thinking: Must not go into big bro mode… WILL NOT GO INTO BIG BRO MODE!!)

(noises are heard from the closet)

Kish: (loses it) DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH MY BABY SISTER YOU PERV!! (rips the door off it's hinges and pulls Meg out of the closet)

Meg: (whines) Onii-chan!

Kish: (is currently beating Ryou up)

ITKL: (beats Kish with her mallet, kicking him off of Ryou)

Kish: (is twitching)

All the current candidates fighting for Mika's love (minus Kane cause he isn't there): (sings Its Gonna Be Me)

Ryou: (kisses back and is stolen as Meg runs out of the studio)

ITKL: So who is doing Ryou's dares?

Mika: (shrugs)

Usa: Next review is from me!!!

**XD Have no idea-Uh...Blah I dont know!**

**XD Im in scanteach-The teacher hates **

**Anyway-Um...Kish?IDK!I dont know I saty undecided!**

**XD I learned how to do a dance called Love and Joy!**

**XD Lookup-****【****Miku Miku Dance****】****Epic Love & JoyI have no idea who the charecters are-Though Ive watched a few very odd scenes of**

**what seem to be an anime show!XD Its quite entertaining...**

**XD **

**Everyone:DO LOVE AND JOY DANCE!**

**Usa:LOVE AND JOY!(DANCES)**

**XD I have nothing...**

Kish: Well decide! And make it me!!

Drake: Me!

Naruto: ME!!!!!!!

Everyone: (does the Love and Joy dance)

Usa: LOVE AND JOY!!

Ichigo: Next review is from… (is shot)

2.0: (puts away laser gun) Next review is from 3.0

**Mika: Keep this up, and I'll never be on Yahoo again because I have A LOT OF SCHOOL WORK TO DO! I am not an idiot, but I am forgetful, I'll admit to that. **

**2.0: Go on a date with Mika. **

**2.0: (he is saying this) SAY WHAT!? **

**Kish: spy on them with Drake and Naruto. **

**everyone: meet Daichi! Mika and Drake's son! **

**OK, jsut fight Shadow and have him beat most of you up. **

**that is all, and you're lucky I am reviewing because I feel insulted by what Mika had me say in the last chapter**

Mika: BUT YOU WEREN'T ON YAHOO WHEN YOU RPOMISED!! Wait.. WHAT?!

2.0: (evil smirk)

Drake, Kish, Naruto: WE REFUSE TO LET HER GO!!

Mika: (is mad) Who made you my parents? C'mon Chibi-kun! (grabs 2.0's hand and drags him out of the studio)

Kish: C'mon you two! Let's go spy!

Drake, Naruto: Hai! (translation: Yeah!)

All 3: (follows to spy)

**(2 hours later)**

Mika: (comes back into the studio, dragging along all 3 on a leash)

2.0: That was amusing.

Mika: (growls) I'm going to kill you guys… After TOMA ONII-CHAN!!

3.0: Hehehehehehe. Everyone meet Daichi! (poofs in Daichi)

ITKL: Mika! You and Drake had sex?!

Mika: No! Yes! IN A DIFFERENT STORY!!

Drake: Ha! I will win my lady's heart!

Mika: (glares at him and poofs Daichi out)

Kish, Naruto: (cry in the emo corner)

Everyone else: -_-'

3.0: (poofs in Shadow)

Mika: (doesn't wanna deal with Shadow so she waves her hand and blows him up, killing him)

3.0: Hey! You can't do that!

Mika: (evil aura of DOOOMMM) THIS IS MY STORY!!

3.0: (turned chibi) Sorry….

1.0: Last review is from some guy named Andrew.

**Dares:**

**Kish:make out with ichigo. plus ichigo from Bleach!**

**Ichigo:...use a deathnote on everyone**

**Inyuyasha:sit!**

**pai: take a piss in front of everyone.**

**pudding:die while stealing cash**

**kagome: rape someone in front of Inuyasha**

**everyone: sing at least 1 song from the Beatles! ALL OF YOU!**

**oh yeah... Mika, fly to shibuya, die, play The Game(TWEWY), be a reaper forr a**

**half month, then come back.**

**Truth:... **

**ii dunno honestly... um... **

**girls:panties. what colors are they. cup size too.**

**boys: ... i dunno, name your grades and most hated musicia.**

Mika: -_- This guy is nuts.. In a bad way…

Girls: KILL THE PERVERT!!!!

Kagome: Ew! I will not!

Pudding: Pudding doesn't wanna die na no da!!

Mika: Neither do I!! (smoke comes out of ears)

Inuyasha: I don't wanna be sat!

Mika, Kagome: SIT!

Inuyasha: (face implant) Ow…

Mika: We're not doing this review so this chapter is done…

Kotomi: Review!

Wolf: Dare!

Usa: LET ME HAVE SUGAR!! (is in fetal position from sugar withdrawal)

Everyone else: Bye!!

Naruto: VOTE FOR ME!!

Kish: NO!! ME!!

Drake: I am a vampire. Vote for me.

2.0: I'm evil and cool. Vote for me. Eh, Mika will choose me anyway…

Mika: (turns red) SHUT UP 2.0-BAKA!!

2.0: Awww what happened to Chibi-kun?

Mika: END OF CHAPTER! NOW!!


	33. Episode 31 Pissed off Mika

Mika was currently banging her head against a wall. "What happened?" ITKL asked, not looking up from her new manga she just bought.

"Kill…." Mika muttered.

ITKL rolled her eyes. "I'm not even going to ask…."

Mika: Welcome people from Earth, Hell, Heavens, and Ugopatamia!

ITKL: What…. The…. Fuck?

Mika: I've been on a Fairy Odd Parents kick.

Kotomi: (giggles) Poof poof!

MC: Ok, well someone do the disclaimer!

3.0: Since I'm the better, nicer, more reliable and amazing brother, I'll do it. MIKA AND ITKL DO NOT OWN TOKYO MEW MEW, NARUTO, INUYASHA, OR ANYTHING ELSE MENTIONED EXCEPT THEMSELVES!!!

MC: (glares at 3.0)

Naruto: First review is from DragonLover71491!

**nice work!**

naruto: try and steal sasuke's underwear.

**sasuke: serenade sakura with "as long as you love me"**

**sakura: give sasuke a wedgy  
inu: dance carameldasan**

**miroku: fight a bull  
sango: mud wrestle with kag**

**kag: hug inuyasha, like a lover.**

Naruto: WHAT?!

Mika: (whistles) Whoo!! Yaoi!!!

Naruto: Zuki-chan!! I don't want to get killed!

Sasuke: (knocks out Naruto) His dare is done and he failed.

ITKL: (snickers at the next dare)

Sasuke: (eyes widen and he hugs Toffee) But I love Toffee…

Toffee: Punishment dare!! Onee-chan, please do a punishment dare instead!

Mika: (thinks) Well since I've been reading yaoi stories non-stop lately… Sasu Onii-chan has to kiss Naruto as his punishment dare!

Sasuke: I'd rather sing to the fuzz bag. (serenades Sakura who is swooning)

Sakura: Oh Sasuke-kun! I loved…. (dies)

Toffee: (snickers as she puts away the gun)

Wolf: Imouto-chan…. (revives her)

Sakura: Aww, do I have to?

Mika: (sighs) Punishment dare is to get a wedgie.

Sakura: I'll do it for Sasuke-kun!!!

ITKL: (smirks and gives her a Texas Wedgie)

Sakura: (screams in pain)

Toffee, Usa: (are laughing at her)

Inuyasha: (grumbles but does the carameldasan)

Miroku: Ok…. (just sucks the bull into his wind tunnel) I win.

Mika: (screams) My hair! You jackass!! (beats the crap out of Miroku)

Sasuke: When in hell does Mika care about her hair?

Inuyasha: When she straightens it and it's not a frizzy fur ball. You should see her head in the morning….. (feels a dark aura of hate behind him) Oh shit… (runs out of the studio for his life)

Sango, Kagome: (mud wrestle)

MC: Whoo!!

3.0: (hits him upside the head)

Kagome: Where's Inuyasha?

ITKL: (poofs him back)

Kagome: (smirks and hugs Inuyasha, getting him covered in mud)

Inuyasha: Kagome!!

All the girls: (giggle)

1.0: Next review is from Meg.

**(Kishu: You weren't kidding, were you?**

**Me: SHH, ONII-CHAN! ((hits with hammer from hammer space))**

**Kishu: So, you're not a Ryou fangirl, anymore? (In head: YES! MY LITTLE SISTER DOESN'T LIKE THE PERVERT ANYMORE! :D)**

**Me: ONII-CHAN! I can read your mind! Dx I do still like Ryou.**

**Kishu: But you don't love him? :D**

**Me: e.e ((locks in closet)) )  
**

**HI! :D**

**Mika: Can he stay in there? ^^;**

**Ryou: ((glomps)) Don't listen to onii-chan! ^^ (Kishu: ((teleports out of closet)) Me: Shimata... e.e)  
**

**((looks at clock)) Okay. 8 minutes left before I have to leave for school... e.e  
**

**Drake: I choose you for Mika! ^^**

**Kishu: ((puts in no teleporting box))**

**Ryou: ((kisses))  
**

**SHIMATA! I have to leave! Dx**

**BYE!**

**((puts on coat and runs out the door))**

**(Kishu: Good, she didn't kiss the per-)  
**

**((runs back in))**

**I almost forgot! ((kisses Ryou))**

**((runs back out, almost falling down steps))**

Drake: Yes! Thank you Meg! (hugs Mika)

Mika: (eye twitches as Kish and Naruto yell their disapproval)

Kish: Meg! You voted for me! You can't change your vote!

Naruto: Meg-san, why didn't you vote for me?! I'm perfect for Mika!!

Drake: Well too bad! She voted for me!

All 3: (get into a huge argument)

Mika: (irk mark) That is it….

All 3: (still arguing)

Mika: THAT IS IT!!!

All 3: (shut up)

Mika: I am fucking done with all 3 of you! All you do is argue over me like a prize to be won! Voted for?! How about I choose who I want to be with?! But nooooo!!!!!!! Of course, I HAVE NO FUCKING SAY IN ANY OF THIS!!! So I am done! I am making my decision right now and I choose NONE OF YOU!!!! (runs up the stairs and to her room, slamming and locking the door)

Everyone: ………………………………………

Kish: We really made her mad….

Naruto: And now she hates us…..

Drake: Lady Mika….

2.0: (doesn't say anything)

Wolf: Um, n-next review is from xKawaii-Angelx

**Shidonii: Konnichiwa! =)**

Rose: We're new to this fic...

Shidonii: Yeah. But we got dares! XD

Shidonii's dares--

Ryou: *slaps* *laughs evilly*

Kisshu: EEP! *super glomps him* OMFK YOU'RE SO KAWAII!! XD

Meg: OMG! *hugs* YOU'RE LOSING YOUR FANGIRL-NESS FOR BLONDIE?! OMG I'M SO PROUD! ='D (lol JK. XD)

ITKL: You're cool. *high fives*

Mika: You too. =) *gives demon* He's small (the size of masha) and has three tails and three eyes. =O

Rose's dares--

Ryou: *hugs and kisses on cheek* Shidonii is so mean! *sticks tongue out at shidonii*  
(Shidonii: HEY! Rose:You deserve it.)

Keichiiro: Hi Onii-chan! =) Bake cakes with EXTRA SUGAR! And give them to everyone. (Results may vary. XD)

MC: OMG what the hell did you do to Mika?!

Pudding: Eat...pudding... o.o (random)

--

Shidonii: Bye y'all.

Rose: Adios.

Shidonii: *points up* OMFK LOOK A UNICORN!

Rose: *Looks up*

Shidonii: *pushes ryou down a well*  
BYE! XD

Ryou: Ow! Hey!

Kish: -_- thanks?

ITKL: (high fives back though isn't smiling and keeps glancing towards the door) (takes the demon for Mika) I'm sure she'll love him….

Ryou: (pushes Rose away) I'm dating Meg.

Keichiiro: (makes the cake but no one eats them, still waiting for Mika to come back)

MC: (snaps) That's between me and her!

3.0: (answers the question for him) Simple, he didn't talk to her for 9 months over a stupid reason which resulted in her crying herself to sleep for 2 months and getting depressed more often.

MC: (death glares 3.0)

3.0: (just smiles back)

Pudding: Okay Na No Da! (eats some pudding)

Usa: Next review is from Toma Onii-chan!

**Daichi: Try to cling to your mom as much as possible for the next 3 chapters.**

Drake: Yes, you won youir fair ladys' heart, now make out with her!

Mika: Like it!

Kish: stay in the emo corner!

3.0: (makes sure to poof in the chibi 5 year old Daichi)

Daichi: Where Mama?

Drake: (picks him up) She'll be here soon….. And 3.0? I don't think we can do that with her hating my guts at the moment….

Kish: (goes in emo corner and cries over making Mika mad)

MC: Last review is from Reizei Nausicaa

**3.0 and mc: since you guys hate each other - kiss  
masaya: because i hate you - go get eaten by a pack of tigers, lions, panthers and leopards  
itkl: i'll be nice since i never met you - dance the can-can in a pink puppy costume  
mika: because you burned chibi-chans tail on draggy onee-chans anime talk - burn your own tail**

MC, 3.0: OH HELL NO!!!!

ITKL: (pushes MC into 3.0 making them kiss)

MC, 3.0: (pull apart and go to puke)

Masaya: AHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (is eaten by all the cats of the wild)

Wolf: (sighs and revives him)

Kotomi: Um Rei-san? Mika isn't here…..

Usa: Onee-chan is sad…..

Toffee: Stupid boys…..

Wolf: We need to cheer her up!

Usa, Toffee, Tomi: How?!

Wolf: I have no clue…….


	34. Episode 32: The poor boys MIKA UPDATES!

**A/N: Sorry everyone for being gone for so long. My mom cancelled our internet so now I'm screwed. My friend Tara (read early MTWM chapters) is uploading my stories for me. Everyone sing praises for the almighty Tara-sama!**

**Note: I don't talk to a lot of people now so if you wanna re-guest star tell me!**

**Another Note: I apologize for rustiness. **

Mika grumbled to herself about unfair homophobic parents. ITKL snickered. "Oh wait until the boys hear about this one."

Mika: Hey I'm Mika!

ITKL: And I'm the almighty, mallet-wielding ITKL!

Inuyasha: Can I tell them? Oh PLEASE let me tell them! I want to crush them!

Mika: Inu-baka! Shut up! Once again I apologize for being offline for so long. Parents suck! Oh AND WE OWN NOTHING by the way.

Naruto, Kish, Drake: (all glomp Mika) we're so sorry Mika!

Mika: (shoves them off) Eh, I forgive you guys.

All 3: Really? (sparkly eyes)

Kish: So um… Which one are you choosing then?

Naruto, Drake: (smack him upside the head)

Kish: Ouch!

Drake: You, alien, are an idiot!

Naruto: Yeah!  
Kish: But I wanna know!

Mika: Um well…..

Kotomi: Mika-koneko! Sorry I'm late!

Mika: It's fine Chou-chan!

Kish: Wow Mika. You and your sister sure have a lot of nicknames for each other.

Mika: Hehe… Sister… right….

Kotomi: …. You didn't tell them….

All 3: Tell us what?

1.0, 2.0, 3.0: This is going to be a loooong chapter.  
Mika: First review is from Kotomi!

**-pops up- Ummo.. Maybe this will make her feel better…**

**MIKA! EXTRA HUGE, EXTRA MOIST, CHOCOLATE, CHOCOLATE, CHIP, WITH HUGE WHITE CHOCOLATE CHUNKS, HOME MADE COOKIES ARE WAITING FOR YOU DOWN HERE! –holds out the plate towards the stairs-**

**Naruto and Kisshu: -pats them on the shoulder- I don't really know the other guys.. so haha**

**Everyone: Heey.. Yeah.. I was gone for like.. 5 months xD I'm in grade 10 now! Second semester! Spanish is a total snore fest.. and English is so eat! Oh sorry, Ranting Haha!**

**Mika: please please PLEASE! Cheer up! Dun MAKE ME come up there!**

**MC and 3.0: stop fighting Onii-chans! SERIOUSLY! its getting old.. Though I'm still kinda mad at MC for TOTALLY abandoning Meeks.. I don't like families fighting..**

**MC: Go.. jump off a bridge, before I get the nerve to just THROW YOU off of one.**

**Anyway, I can't really think og anything .. Syaonara!**

Mika: O.O

MC: Oh no…

3.0: You didn't…

Inuyasha: EVERYONE HIDE!

Mika: (tackle glomps Kotomi) COOKIES! (eats them all and goes on a giant sugar rush) Arigato Komi-koi!

Drake, Naruto, Kish: …..

Drake: Komi…

Naruto: Koi?

Kish: What the hell?

Mika: hehe… I cheered up!

MC: He started it!  
3.0: Well you were a jackass!

MC: Well… I came into the family sooner than you!  
3.0: Well I stayed in the family longer than you!  
MC: What! Kotomi! Why are you taking his side?

Kotomi: (smiles all sweetly) I could just push you off.

MC: (goes to jump off a bridge)

Mika: (puts arm around her) I am such a bad influence on you.

Kotomi: Yes you are. But I'm okay with that. (cuddles against Mika)

Kish: Okay! Explain! NOW!

Inuyasha: PLEASE LET ME!  
Mika: (sighs) Go for it Inuyasha.

Inuyasha: Mika chooses NONE of you because !

All 3: Huh?

Kotomi: Me and Mika aren't sisters anymore.

Naruto: WHY? What happened? Zuki-chan I can fix it!  
Mika: No Naruto, me and Kotomi are no longer related cause… well… We're going out.

All 3: …. WHAT?  
Kotomi: Yep! (huggles Mika) So no touching my kitten.

Kish: WHEN DID THIS HAPPEN?

Mika: 11 months ago. Our one year anniversary is coming up.

Naruto: Why weren't we told?

Mika: Cause I knew this would happen.

Drake: Thou likes girls?

Mika: Yep! Well… Only my girl. (kisses the top of Kotomi's head)

All 3: (faint)

Kotomi: (blushes lightly)

MC: Next review is from Parapaxis aka Usa.

**Onnechan,If it helps,Me Toffe and EVERYONE else get to beat up of the losers,(grins)…**

**And heres candy!(Gives jiant bars of candy five feet wide)**

Mika: (eyes water) Toffee…..

Kotomi: No! No more depressed Mika!

Mika: (huggles Kotomi) Okay. And you guys don't have to beat them up. I think the news killed them.

All 3: (are dead)

MC: -_- (revives them)

Mika: YAY! CANDY!

Everyone: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! (hides)

Mika: (eats all the candy and starts jumping off walls)

3.0: Um… (hiding behind a couch) Next review is from Dragonlover71491

**This is just for more laughs for me...**

**Naruto: do an imitation of sasuke (cosplay included) from how you see him.**

**Sasuke: Dress like a cheerleader and cheer!**

**Sakura: Do the chicken dance in a bikini.**

**Inuyasha: Kiss Miroku, on the lips.**

**Miroku: Imitate Sango from your point of view (cosplay optional)**

**Sango: Have Miroku's baby...Just kidding! Belly dance!**

**Kagome: Hit Inu with a mallet!**

Naruto: Like my life couldn't get worse. Now I have to dress like the teme. (dresses like Sasuke) Hn. My name is Uchiha Sasuke. I am emo and gave my body to Orochimaru.

Sasuke: (twitches)

Mika: -_-

Sasuke: No.

Kotomi: Well…..

Mika: We are always feeling yaoi-ish….

Sasuke: Fine! (dresses up like a cheerleader and waves his pompoms) Be aggressive! Be be aggressive! Give me a F!  
Everyone: F!

Sasuke: Give me a U!  
Everyone: U!

Sasuke: Give me a C!  
Everyone: C!

Sasuke: Give me a K!

Everyone: K!  
Sasuke: Give me another U!  
Everyone: U!

Sasuke: What does that spell? (monotone) Fuck you.

Inuyasha, Mika: (bursts into laughter)

Sakura: Yay! Sasuke-kun will see me in a bikini!

Mika: Ok! Get this through your head. MY BROTHER WILL NEVER DATE YOU!

Sakura: (pouts and puts on a bikini and dances the chicken dance)

Inuyasha: Eww no!  
Miroku: (from behind the camera) Um… I'm busy filming.

Mika: (evil aura) YAOI! NOW!

Inuyasha: Eep! (runs over and pecks Miroku on the lips before running back

Mika: ^-^

Miroku: Awesome! Shippo, take over!

Shippo: (hops over and controls the camera)

Miroku: (runs onstage) Hi! I'm Sango! I want to have Miroku's children and want to have sex with him over and over and over and o-

Sango: (knocks him out) Perverted Monk (irk mark) (belly dances)

Kagome: Okay. (hits Inuyasha with ITKL's mallet)

Inuyasha: OW!

ITKL: MY MALLET! (takes it back)

Kotomi: Next review is from Meg!

**((smacks onii-chan))**

**Kishu,Naruto and Drake: Bakas... x3**

**Ryou: ((glomps))**

**All: I seem to have an obsession with anime/manga that have characters with pixies/fairys/whatever you wanna call them... x3 (Yumeiro Patissiere, Shugo Chara, Pixie Pop)**

**Mika: ((gives cake))**

**Well, I'm dizzy, and sick so I'm going to sleep (even though I practically just woke up from a nap o.o). Or maybe I'll watch Yumeiro Patissiere AMVs... x3**

**BYE-BYE!:P**

**(Kishu: :D SHE DIDN'T KISS THE BLONDIE! :D Meg: -.- ((hits with huge hammer)) I AM SICK ONII-CHAN! DX)**

Kish: OW!

All 3: Shut… up…

Ichigo: Finally! Someone acknowledges the anime that started this fanfic!  
Mika: Shut up Pinkie! (knocks her out)

Ryou: (hugs back)

Mika: Yay!  
MC: (takes it away) You can have it after the show. No more sugar for you.

Mika: Aww…

Kish: STOP HITTING ME!

1.0: Next review is from RakkiHappiiDokkiiShindonii.

**Shidonii: Hey y'all! To those who remember(probably no one) i was xKawaii-Angelx, but now i have a new penname! Anyway... i'm just going to be reviewing by myself cause, um, Rose is, um, er, "busy" right now...**

**Rose: *Is tied up in a chair and mouth is shut with tape* MMFMM! MHMMF! MFFFHM!**

**Shidonii:...*everyone is staring at me suspiciously*...What! She's a rabid Ryou fan-girl, she needs to be tied down! O_O**

**My(Shidonii) Dares!;**

**Ryou: DIE TEME! *ATTACKS WITH POINTY KNIVES***

**Masaya: Become a Farmer. o.O**

**Kisshu: You is hot! XD**

**Sakura: Jump in a pit of crocodiles.**

**Sasuke: I don't watch Naruto, but...you're kawaii! ;3**

**Mint: IMOUTO-CHAN! *hugs* Wazzup?**

**All: Ugh... it's almost 11:00pm and i'm still awake! INEEDTOSLEEPDAMMIT! BUTICAN'T! **

**Pai: I just read chapter 11(i think it was...) of Toffee's ToD and... *twitchtwitchtwitch* O_O**

**All(again): *gives tickets to Japan* Enjoy! **

**Kisshu(again): YOU'RESOFREAKINGCUTE! I'MAPROUDFANGIRL! XD LOLWOWIMGOINGNUTSATTHISHOUR! o.o**

**Shidonii: THAT'S ALL FOR NOW! **

**Rose: *unties self and gets out of chair* SHI-DO-NII!**

**Shidonii: SHIMATA! *runs like a bat outta hell* BYE EVERYONE! O_O;**

Ryou: AHH! (runs away)

Mika: I wanna help! (helps Shindonii attack Ryou with knives)

Ryou: x_x

Kotomi: (sighs and revives him)

Masaya: I shall do that! And provide organic food for th- (is shot and dies)

Everyone: (looks at ITKL)

ITKL: What? (is holding a laser gun) Like you all weren't thinking it.

Kish: Thanks… (is still depressed)

Sakura: What? Why?  
Kotomi, Mika: (shove her in)

Sakura: AAHHH! (gets eaten)

MC: (revives her)

Mika: Aww….  
Kotomi: It's ok Love. We can just kill her again.

Mika: Yay!

Sasuke: No please! Not another fangirl!

Mint: Imouto? Huh? Um fine?

Pai: -_- What. Did. Toffee. Do.

Mika: TT_TT Toffee…

Kotomi: AH! NO! MIKA-KONEKO! NO MORE SADNESS!  
Mika: But…

Kotomi: (whispers something in Mika's ear)

Mika: (brightens up) Okay, I'm happy again!  
Kotomi: (smiles widely)

Everyone: YAY!

Mika: Ok everyone! Next chapter is gonna be hosted in Japan!  
Kish: (hides behind Pai) AH! FANGIRL!

3.0: Last review is from Meg.

**OKAY SO. I ISH BORED~ So I decided to look at old chapters of this. ^^; And I noticed something...**

**ONII-CHAN! I STILL HAVE THAT REVEALING BATHINGSUIT! WE NEVER GAVE IT AWAY. XDXDXD And last summer (wow, feels like only a month ago. e.e) while on vacation, I went ON A BOAT! and my tank top and shorts go SOAKED!D; So I had to sit in just the bathing suit. xD ((laugh to self at dads and actual brothers reactions xD)) Then, when we got back to the rental place, I was still in just the bathing suit, and I spotted a cute guy, who was my age:D (I heard him tell some other dude). And he was checking me out. Eheheh. XDXDXD Oh, and then a few months ago I was eating Haagen Daaz Coffee icecream, and I was walking, and some guy was checking me out. He was cute too. x)**

**((glomps Ryou)) I also noticed... I used to kiss you a lot. A LOT, A LOT, A LOT! ;O ((kisses Ryou))**

**Shidonii: Aww. No throwy knives at Ryou-kun. D:**

**Ryou: ((kisses))**

**Masaya: ((huggles))**

**Ryou: ((kisses))**

**Pai: ((huggles))**

**Ryou: ((kisses))**

**Tart: ((huggles)) MIDGET! :D**

**Ryou: ((kisses))**

**Pudding: ((huggles))**

**Ryou: ((kisses)) I am attempting to beat the record of 14 year old Meg. XDXDXD I didn't even count the highest amount of kisses in a review, though. :D OHWELL! (Kishu: ((twitch)) So you're just gonna ((twitch)) Keep kissing Blondie? ((twitch)) Meg: YEP, PROBABLY. XDXDXD)**

**((sings)) I know your type**

**(Your type)**

**Boy, you're dangerous**

**Yeah, you're that guy**

**(That guy)**

**I'd be stupid to trust**

**But just one night couldn't be so wrong**

**You make me wanna lose control**

**((covers Kishu's mouth before he can speak)) ONII-CHAN! IT'S A SONG! DX**

**Ryou: ((kisses))**

**Ichigo: ...Hi... o_o**

**Ryou: ((kisses))**

**All: AH! I JUST FOUND 2 SONGS I FORGOT ALL ABOUT! ;O ((listens to Fat Lip and dances))**

**Ryou: ((kisses))**

**((sings)) My first went a little like this *MWAH***

**And twist *MWAH MWAH***

**And twist**

**xD ((kisses Ryou))**

**(Kishu: Well, at least this isn't as bad as Good Girls Bo Bad. -.- Meg: ((sings)) She won't ever get enough! Once she gets a little touch. If I had it my way, you know what I'll make you say. Ooooooh. Ooooooh. Kishu: ((twitch)) ((tries to kill Ryou)) Meg: ONII-CHAN ((tazes(sp?) Kishu)) -.-)**

**((kisses Ryou))**

**Did I pass my record yet? o.O (Kishu: Yes. -.- Meg: You just don't want me to kiss Ryou-kun anymore! DX But, you are probably right. ^^;)**

**((kisses Ryou))**

**OKAY! I SHOULD GO TO SLEEP NOW SINCE I HAVE A HISTORY TEST ONCE I GET TO SCHOOL AND I HAVE TO CRAM IN THE MORNING SINCE I KNOW *NOTHING*! :D ((mumbles))Stupid history... T.T Why do I need to know about old dead people? :( AH! IT'S 2 AM! ;O (why am I not just studying now... o_O)**

**((kisses Ryou))**

**((looks at Kishu)) Ah, what the hell. For old times sake. XDXDXD**

**((drags Ryou in closet))**

Kish: (teleports out to hunt for the guys and kill them)

Ryou: YES! (kisses back)

Mika: Good thing Kish teleported out.

Ryou: (kisses back again)

Masaya: O_O! YAY! (hugs back)

Ryou: (kisses back again)

Pai: -_-

Ryou: (kisses back again)

Tart: I AM NOT A MIDGET!

Ryou: (kisses back again)

Pudding: Yay Na No Da! (hugs back)

Ryou: (kisses back AGAIN)

Mika: I LOVE THAT SONG! (sings) She was sooo shy. Till I bloooown her miiiind. I make them good girls go bad! I make them good girls go bad! She was hanging in the corner with her five best friends! Knew that I was trouble but she couldn't resist! I make them good girls go bad! Good girls go bad!

Kotomi: (giggles) Yeah you totally make good girls go bad. (eye roll)

Mika: I've corrupted you haven't I?  
Drake: -_- What does thou mean by corrupted?

Mika: Um… Ryou-baka your next kiss!

Ryou: (kisses back again)

Ichigo: Hi?

Ryou: (kisses back again three times)

Kish: (wherever he is) OW!

Ryou: (is loving this review) (kisses Meg back twice before getting dragged to closet) WHOO!

Mika: Well… I guess that's our show…

ITKL: Later!  
Kotomi: Syaonora!

Mika smirked. "Kotomi, the show is over," she said in a sing-song voice.

Kotomi rolled her eyes as Mika swept her up princess style. "Later everyone!" she shouted as she ran upstairs.

Drake, Naruto, and Kish just cried.


	35. Episode 33: In Japan and Poor Ryou

Mika stared at her laptop screen as she sat on the Japan shoreline. Kotomi wrapped her arms around her girlfriend's neck. "What's wrong love?"

"What's wrong? I only got three reviews for this chapter and only two are for the show! What the hell!" Mika yelled.

Kotomi giggled. "Mika, that's what happens when you don't update for a year. I wouldn't have even reviewed if you didn't remind me."

Anime tears rolled down Mika's face as she went to do the smallest chapter ever without her co-host who she hasn't had contact with in forever.

Mika: Hey everyone! Welcome to Messin With The Mews! I'm MikaZuki Blood/Taishou/Uchiha (XD) and we're in Japan!

Kotomi: Hey I'm Kotomi Blood/Tsukiyomi.

3.0: And I'm Tomahawk 3.0 with my OCs 1.0 and 2.0.

Both: (wave)

Mika: Inuyasha! Disclaimer!

Inuyasha: When is this fic gonna end? Mika doesn't own Inuyasha, Naruto, Tokyo Mew Mew, or even herself.

Kotomi: That priviledge goes to me. (giggles)

Drake, Kish, Naruto: (are in the emo corner)

Mika: (rolls eyes) You guys, get over it. If I wasn't dating Kotomi, I'd be dating one of the girls from my harem so drop it cause you'd lose anyway.

All 3: HAREM?

3.0: -_- I know. My own little sister is doing better than me in the girls department.

Mika: (sticks tongue out at him)

Ryou: First review is from my amazing girlfriend Meg.

Mika: Um... Ryou... Well...

Ryou: What?

Mika: Just read the review...

***cleaning out email because there is too much crap***

**Man this is taking forever...**

***delete, delete, delete...***

***sees email that this is updated***

**Whoa, wait, wha?**

***clicks on link and reads***

***stares at Ryou***

**Err, hey...Ryou...**

**Umm...This is... Awkward...**

***rubs neck***

**(Kishu: Come on, do it already. -.-)**

**Ryouwehavetobreakup!**

**SOO hows life?**

**(Ryou: What...**

**Kishu: You heard her. She's dumping your arse. She has a new guy.**

**Ryou: Who? I'll kick his arse!)**

**Ryou! *hits arm***

**You better not touch Matt or else!**

***gives everyone cookies***

**All couples: *gives plane tickets* You're all getting a free vacation to the location of your choice**

**Alright I gotta go help my mom carry up groceries.**

**Peace dudes and dudettes!**

Ryou: (is frozen in shock)

Kish: YES! She finally dumped the bastard!

Ryou: (still frozen)

Mika: (pokes him and he falls over) wwwwwooooooowwwwwww. Yay! Cookies!

Everyone: (eats their cookies happily but Masaya who 2.0 is currently dangling over a pit of my evil flesh-eating demons)

Masaya: SOMEONE HELP ME!

2.0: No one will help you. (drops him in)

Masaya: AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Mika: Eh, he has no dares. I'll revive him next chapter.

Kotomi: Yay! Mika we could go on a romantic vacation.

Mika: YES! Endless fun time! (fist pumps)

Kotomi: (turns bright red and hits Mika over the head) Mika! Not when we're airing!

Mika: (still grinning like a perv)

Kish, Drake, Naruto: (cries)

All other couples: yay!

Kotomi: Next review is from me!

Ryou: (still frozen)

**You wanted a review, you got one. xP**

**Ryou, for every kiss you got, thats how many hits with this titanium baseball bat you get -snickers- Have at it my Kitten -handed it to Mika-**

**Miiikaa~~ -kissed- Mine~~**

**Kish/Drake/Naruto, hmm.. -tossed into a cage- You can cry in there, your getting tears over the carpet -evil smirk-**

Mika: YES! I have the best girlfriend ever! (grabs Kotomi and kisses her before taking the bat and beats the shit outta Ryou)

Kotomi: (giggles)

Ryou: (just takes it, still frozen)

Mika: ... Its no fun if he doesn't scream... (pouts)

Kotomi: Aww my poor Kitten. (kisses Mika)

Mika: (kisses back happily)

Kotomi: (glares at Drake, Kish, and Naruto) Just remember the MY kitten part. Now get in the cage. (shoves them in)

Kish: (just teleports out) HAH!

Mika: (wacks him in with the bat) Butterfly said in the cage so in the cage you stay.

Kish: Mika... You wacked me... (eyes water)

Mika: (ignores him, cuddling with Kotomi)

Kish: DX

Drake, Naruto: (pat him on the shoulder)

Drake: It will be okay, my friend.

Naruto: Yeah... We'll find someone else... Hopefully...

Mika: (pulls away from Kotomi) Well that's our show. Who wants to mob Kishimoto's house for killing off Itachi?

Everyone (but the boys in the cage): YEAH! (leaves, 1.0 dragging Ryou)

Naruto: HEY!

Drake: What about us?

Kish: Things couldn't get any worse. Oh well. At least my sister isn't dating the blondie anymore.


End file.
